The Oracle
by poohbearbms
Summary: Bella loved Edward but when he left her in the woods that day he did not know the events he set into motion. Plans three thousand years in the making are about to be set in motion due to a broken heart and a desire to find who she really was meant for. With her her gifts to help her along the way the servants of nature will learn what the true meaning of natures balance is.
1. Chapter 1 june 29

Chapter One

AN: I do not own twilight or vampire diaries this is my first story enjoy and tell me what you think. This is a rewritten chapter thanks to a Beta writer PheonixFalls.

Not many people know that the connection between Greece and the supernatural world was different from what some of the myths suggested. Three thousand years ago nature interfered with an event that would change the supernatural world as we know it. Up in a mountain in Greece, a six year old girl was trapped in an expression circle, watching as other sacrifices were being prepared outside of it. The girl had been wondering the streets looking for food when she was didn't know why this man took her and being an orphan, she knew that no one would be looking for her. The man who took her, stood tall as he walked forward with a knife in hand. Chanting in Latin he held the girl in place as he started carving symbols into her skin. When he finished carving, he stepped out of the circle and it caught on fire. His chanting grew louder as his magic reacted and began to drain the life and magic from the young, untrained witch.

He was confident that it would work, but just as the ritual reached its peak, something went wrong. The red fire turned green, and the girl began to heal. The carvings on her skin began to heal, changing into tattoos. Suddenly, the man fell to his knees, clawing at his throat, trying to catch his breathe. It was as if he was choking on magic. The ritual he was attempting was meant to drain the life out of the sacrifice and extend his, but magic did not agree. Instead of draining the life from the girl, the life was draining from him. The last thing he ever saw was the small figure of the girl standing up and staring at him with her once brown eyes turned emerald green.

The girl stood there, trying to recalibrate. She remembered being in so much pain that she passed out. She was scared, but she also recalled hearing a soothing voice speak to her. The voice was asking her to help fix the mistakes that their servants were going to make in the future. She remembers saying yes without a question before she woke up. She feared the pain that she would feel by trying to stand, but when she did, she felt none what so ever. She looked up in time to see the cause of her pain fall to the ground, clutching his throat.

When the fire died out, she stumbled pasted his dead body searching for a place to hide so that she could process everything that occurred. Soon she came upon a temple and watched as a young woman stood in front of the alter. The longer she watched, the more she felt the need to enter it. Deciding to do so, she stepped in and the feeling that overcame her was amazing. She hadn't felt so safe in a long while and allowed herself to sink to the floor. Hearing the something behind her, the woman at the alter turned around in surprise. She thought that was alone. Her eyes came upon the person and was shocked to see a six year old child. She quickly rushed over and picked up the child, carrying her deeper into the temple, wondering what had happened to her. An older woman who was also in the temple, gathered her supplies to help care for the injured child.

The women bathed her, and after making sure that all her injuries were taken care of, they gave her something to eat. They tried to ask the child some questions, but she remained silent, refusing to speak, and they knew that she wasn't going to answer anything.

Once the women were satisfied that the child was fed and healthy they took her to a small room for her to sleep in that night, promising that in the morning if she wished to stay, she could. Though the girl didn't speak to them, she observed them. They seemed like nice people and as she drifted off to sleep, she couldn't help but hope that she had finally found a place to call her home. That night, she dreamed that she was in a field that seemed never ending. As she looked around, she heard the soothing voice as it greeted her. The voice explained that she was the conscience of life or what her servants referred to as mother nature. As the human population began to grow she found that she needed help to keep the balance, so she granted her servants magic in order to help her. Things went well for a while, but over time her servants stopped listening to her and began to listen to the voices of their vengeful ancestors and other servants that had already passed on. In doing so, they began to tip the balance back and forth, based on what they wanted to occur and not what was needed for the survival of all. Nature decided that she needed to interfere now, so that in the future things could change. That was why the girl was chosen. Nature went on to explain that the girl would be reincarnated in the future, and would need to get used to her gifts from now, so that she would be able to use them easily when she is needed. She also went on to say that by using her gifts now and helping her city prosper, she would be rewarded in her next life with her soul mate.

When the girl woke up in the morning, she knew that she had to help her city, but did not wish to have the attention it would bring to her. Before she got up for the day, she took a moment to think and decided that she would have someone else be her face.

As she thought this her eyes once again turned green and she saw the older woman that helped her being her face and voice to the people that came for help.

With a small smile she set out to do what was asked of her. When she greeted the women in the temple, they asked for her name. She had to explain that she did not have a name so they named her Delphi, after the city she found herself in. From then on, she worked hard every day, gaining the trust easily given by the women of the temple. She became close to the older woman that would be her voice, and learned that her name was Dasha, meaning gift from God. Delphi found it ironic, after telling the older woman so, she went on to explain the gift that was given to her and told of her wish for the woman to be her face and voice. Dasha could tell that the child was speaking the truth and agreed to her wish.

Delphi knew that a group would come to her at for help at some point, so she and Dasha planned what it is that they would need to do. A year had passed before she saw the group from her vision enter the temple. Delphi sat behind Dasha with her face covered, and as the group described their troubles, she whispered the answers that would help them succeed, Dasha in turn relaying the answers to them as though they come from her. When the group left, word spread of an older woman who could have visions of the future and was correct in what was needed to be done. Years passed with people coming from all over to speak to the Oracle of Delphi, a woman who was a gift from their gods.

Dasha was the oracle of Delphi for many years, with Delphi remaining the woman behind the visions. When she was of age, a marriage was arranged with a wealthy young man named Bemus. Though they were married and they shared children, then never fell in love, only becoming close friends. As Delphi looked at her children, she knew that each female from her blooding would receive a small talent, until she was eventually reincarnated. Centuries came and went with the family growing larger and larger with the females from every generation carrying a clairvoyant trait that they used to help their family whenever they could. Eventually, a descendant of Delphi married a man named Charles Swan and they had a son. Unfortunately, Charles passed on just after his sons first birthday. Having been named after his father, the boy was called Charlie in order to differentiate between the two. When he was two years old, his mother remarried and gave him two younger sisters one named Miranda and the other Jenna. At the time, he thought it strange that their last names were Sommers but his name was Swan but eventually decided that it did not matter. They were family. Growing up in Mystic Falls, he took the role of big brother very seriously, watching over his sisters until he was offered a job with the police force in Forks, Washington.

Though he moved away, he kept in touch with his family and visited when Miranda married the Gilbert boy he remembered from school and when Jenna went off to college. He after falling for Renee Higginbotham, began a family of his own, having a child shortly after marrying. Isabella was a beautiful baby that seemed to take after the Greek in Charlie's family more than even his grandmother.

Two years after Isabella was born Miranda called letting him know that he had a niece they adopted named Elena and a year later a nephew named Jeremy. All was not well between Charlie and Renee and soon they divorced. Deciding that Bella should know her family, he took her to see her cousins and aunts every summer from then on. The older she got, Bella and her cousin Elena began to dislike each other. They were total opposites, with Elena being a very optimistic and open person while Bella was quiet and reserved. Elena couldn't understand why Bella wasn't the she wanted her to be and Bella easily annoyed with Elena, found that she had more of a liking to Jeremy, who she would sit with for hours reading while he drew whatever came to mind.

When Bella turned 17 her mother remarried a man named Phil Dwyer. Not wanting to be around the newlyweds much longer, Bella called her father about completing her last year of school in Forks with him. Shortly before her move to forks she got the phone call about her Aunt and Uncles passing she headed to Mystic falls to be with her cousins and Aunt Jenna. She and Charlie spent the summer with them grieving and helping them adjust to the changes. With the summer coming to a close they packed up and headed back to Washington so that Bella could get ready for her senior year of high school. As Bella slept soundly in her bed, she had no idea the changes that the year would bring or of the gift she would receive that year.


	2. Chapter 2 july 1

CH 2

Bella curled further into herself as she lay underneath a fallen tree, trying to stay as warm as she could, on the cold forest floor. She was wet from the rain and her head ached from that tumble she took. She knew that she shouldn't have tried to follow Edward; he was a vampire and could move at incredible speeds, but he shattered her heart and she couldn't understand why. Why would he break up with her and tell her that she would soon forget them all? How could he think that she would, forget Alice her bubbly best friend, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme or Carlisle people that she was hoping were becoming part of her family and her apart of theirs and how would she forget him, her first love? After everything they had been through finding out that they were cold ones, actually admitting to having feeling for each other, the coven of nomads that left her with a nice reminder on her wrist.

Compared to all of that, the small paper cut and the cut from the glass she was later thrown into was nothing. I told them that I didn't want to be apart of the New Years party but did they listen? No, now Edward has decided it wasn't worth it. That I wasn't worth it. The charade of being human was too boring, that I was just a toy like James said. You know, before his timely end. As her eyes began to close, she welcomed the numbness that was approaching; the pain and cold slowly beginning to melt away. She felt like she was floating on air, only to realize that she was being carried through the woods by a native from the reservation. She tried to pay attention but was having difficulty doing so, only coming around when she was being laid down on her couch. She noticed Charlie hovering in the background looking worried as a doctor looked her over. She vision blurred for a bit and suddenly she was standing on a patch of grass in a circular ruin. She could tell that she was up in the mountains, which ones, she didn't know. She looked around, taking notice of three pillars that were surprisingly still standing. She could tell that there were more ruins past these pillars, and what she saw was ruins of what was once a great city.

From the corner of her eye, she saw something flicker. She quickly turned, not wanting to be taken off guard, and what she saw was intriguing. Other than emerald green eyes, she couldn't make out any of its features. The translucent figure seemed to be looking in to her soul, and instead of feeling fear, she held its gaze. Feeling as is she was meeting an old friend that she had been waiting on for a long time.

"It's time." The voice said, and before Bella could ask, it continued to speak. "You are needed to set right the wrongs that those who call themselves my servants have made. I know that your heart is breaking, just as it did before. But you are strong and you shall be rewarded for the help you have and will give." Though she tried, Bella couldn't tell what gender of the figure was. Who was this person? It took a second for the words to penetrate her mind.

"Reward? What reward?" She inquired.

"Yes, your reward. He has waited a thousand years for you, even if he won't admit it a loud. There is a gift that you can receive, you only have to accept me once again, just like you did millenniums ago. If you do accept me and my gift, Listen to it. It will not steer you wrong" the voice stated, soothing any agitation Bella may have felt.

"Millenniums ago? Who was I?"

"I can show you, but you would have to accept me first." The voice said.

Somehow, Bella knew that the figure spoke the truth. Looking around once more the familiarity that washed over her convinced her. Even though she knew this was only a dream, it didn't feel like any dream she had before. Figuring that this was better than what she was going through right now, it might not be a bad idea. She knew that whatever the future held was going to be a challenge but, if she believed the figure then she had a feeling that soon she wasn't going to go through it alone. Looking the figure in the eyes again she answered with a whispered yes. The figure, wasting no time, stepped through her as soon as the word left her lips. The sensation was an odd one that gave Bella goose bumps. Suddenly, her head began to feel like it was being split in two. The vision of ruins vanished in a cloud of smoke and flashed of her past life came rolling in like the waves on First Beach.

Delphi running down the street with a loaf of bread clutched to her chest as guards yelled behind her. Standing in the ritual circle staring at the dead man laying on the ground, the power of her new gift thrumming under her skin. Dasha showing her how to make a crown of flowers using ones that surround the temple and wearing one she made first.

Bemus purposing even though the contract for their marriage, one that would save the temple and give him a family had already been signed. Dasha's funeral and sitting on the fresh grave as she cried for the woman that raised her. Finding out that Bemus had taken a mistress who gifted him with another child. Passing away in her sleep from a sickness that she knew could not be cured. Watching her family through the veil knowing she would not be joining them, the need for her soulmate that left an ache in her heart was just as strong as ever meaning that her promise was being kept and would be coming true soon. She didn't know how long it took, but she began to hear voices murmuring in the background. Gradually, they began to grow louder, bringing her back to reality and out of her memories.

A groan escaped as she once again began to feel the cold though, she noticed that she was felling a bit warmer. Her eyes fluttered as she tried to open them, immediately being assaulted by a bright light being shined into her eyes. She was back on her couch.

"No concussion, but she will have a bit of a headache and given the amount of time she spent out there, expect her to have a bit of a cold." The voice belonged to the man that was wearing a paramedic's uniform, speaking as he moved towards the front door. It was easy to see that they were the last ones left over from what seemed to be the search party that was sent into the forest to look for her. She watched as Charlie let them out of the house, and come over to her, after making sure to lock the door.

"We'll talk in the morning Bells," he said, placing another blanket over her as she closed her eyes to sleep.

The next morning, she woke feeling sweaty, over heating from all the blankets that were placed on her. She noticed that she was still on the couch, and felt feverish. As she stood up, her legs felt weak. Shaking as she walked to the kitchen to get some cold medicine.

After taking the medicine, she sat filled a glass with water and sat at the kitchen table. What was she going to tell Charlie? Without even having to second guess herself, her eyes flashed green as her powers surged forth with the need to be used again. Because telling him everything would cause more problems than she needed, she resolved herself with just telling him that she would be ok would have to do. As she finished drinking her water, Charlie walked in the kitchen in his pyjamas and seeing that she was awake and at the table, he chose to sit down across from her. He seemed to be trying to figure out how to start the conversation that they both needed to have.

"He broke up with me yesterday while we were taking a walk in the woods and I got lost none of the others even said goodbye. I will be fine after a day or two physically at least I do have a cold after all, I will break down today at least because crying is therapeutic but then I'm going to finish school and I'll figure out what to do with myself after." She took a breath to steady her voice so she could talk through the heartbreak she was feeling. Charlie looked both relieved for her not shutting down and proud for how strong his baby girl was. Bella spent the next few days getting over the cold and since she was graduating from high school this year, she started making plans for the summer and college. She spoke with Renee and Charlie and after telling them that she wanted to take a trip to Greece and hike through the mountains, they decided that that would be her graduation gift. After she received her acceptance letter from Whitmore College, she decided to live with her Aunt Jenna in Mystic Falls instead of boarding at school. It's a win win situation. She got to live somewhere free of cost and Aunt Jenna got the help she needed, because even after a year Elena and Jeremy were not getting better and hopefully her arrival would encourage them to move on with their lives. Bella knew that the vampires that would help them move on, would be arriving in time for the new school year and she will start righting what had been wronged.

For the time being though, Bella was focused on her trip to Greece. She would see the towns that her family had lived in ages ago, and she would visit the graves of Dasha and Bemus before she moved on with what she was needed to knew that Victoria would become a problem in the future and when Alice finally decides to check on her, the Cullen's will become a problem too. The heartbreak from her first love was healing. Slowly being replaced by the anticipation of her soul mates awakening. It would cause a big stir in that little town, but for now she was determined to worry after her trip.


	3. Chapter 3 july 5

An: Stefan and Damon will be in the next chapter, I don't own twilight or vampire diaries and my chapters will start to be longer starting with this one.

Greek summers and family reunions

As the days turned into months, and plans for graduation and summer were being set, Bella noticed a difference within herself. She no longer felt sadness when she thought of the Cullen's, instead feeling anger. It didn't help that Lauren and Jessica would make jabs at them whenever they became upset. She quickly learned to ignore them, because she knew that it wasn't her fault that Tyler and Mike didn't pay attention to them. She couldn't wait to get out of this town. Luckily, when she received her acceptance letter to Whitmore, she also received a full ride scholarship and a list of classes. After thinking on it for sometime, she decided to focus on languages. Because she was already fluent in Greek and Latin, she decided to learn other languages, maybe French. Now all she had to worry about, is getting her supplies and books for school. It took two days for her to realize that she needed to touch up on her greek. She knew that she could speak Ancient Greek, but she was sure that she wouldn't be able to understand the modern day greek. As a work around, she took up an online greek class to help her integrate the older language with the newer one. It helped that Charlie and Renee took this as her being very serious about her summer trip. She also spoke with Aunt Jenna about her plans for college, and made sure that it was okay for her to move in with them. She was looking forward to surprising her cousins when they came home and found out that she was moving in.

During the last few days leading up to graduation, she found herself being more introspective. She now knew the answers to the burning questions that she and the Cullen's had at one point. She found that her gift is the reason that Edward cannot read her mind. Though she didn't receive the gift yet, her mind was preparing for it. It had to be able to protect her new memories and her old ones from snoopers like Edward. She also noticed that she had no control of her gift when she was asleep. It would have free rein and show her events from the past, present or future. Unfortunately, she doesn't have eidetic memory and would forget most of what she saw. Needless to say, her sense of déjà vu skyrocketed. When she consciously used her gift the things she saw where events that she knew she could eventually fix when they occurred whether it be that day or years in the future. She couldn't help but laugh whenever she thought of Alice's sight. If she was being honest with herself, she thought that Alice got the short end of the stick, having to be able to see every outcome based on every decision that someone she knew made must suck. But on the plus side her memory recall has improved since waking up on the fateful day. Her past life as Delphi, was getting clearer and clearer as the days go by.

On the day of her graduation, Charlie commented on the change he saw in her. He liked that she was more inclined to speak out and help others, when she use to be quite and focus on her attention on her books and taking care of her family. He thought the changes were for the better. Renee and Phil were getting ready at the hotel and she thought it was nice of Phil to take time off to come and see her graduation. They were going to meet them at the school then go have dinner afterwards. Renee had commandeered everything to do with her backpacking trip to Greece, from the flights to the hotels while Phil bought her a more reliable car because everyone knew that her beast of a truck would not survive the journey to Virginia. Charlie, knowing that she needed a new computer bought her a new laptop for college and for her to store her picture from the trip.

Sitting through the ceremony she made sure to smile when she walked on stage because she did in fact her the wolf whistle and the shouts she received from her small cheering section. Noticing that her family had also been joined by Billy and Jacob the whistle that she heard made a lot more sense, she noticed that Jessica had also clapped for her when she looked over the crowd of students.

After receiving plenty of hugs and her present from Jacob, a charm bracelet with one charm that was a carved wolf. She was more than ready to go to dinner at the diner, grinning the whole way because she knew she could trust her family to listen when she said she did not in fact want a big deal or a party because she graduated. After the meal, she received an ear splitting phone call from Jenna and her cousins. Jeremy asked her if she was going to visit them this year and Bella promised that they would be seeing her before she started college, grinning to herself because none of them had thought to ask questions that couldn't be worked around. Knowing that her Aunt was also grinning, she managed to keep her secret and avoided both of Elena's and his attempts to find out where she was going. Later that night she fell asleep with a smile on her face, looking forward to her summer ahead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She took a deep breath as she sat in her chair and smiled to herself. She barely slept the night before, too excited for her trip. Charlie had dropped her off at the entrance once he had made sure for the fourth time that she had everything she needed. She only had two bags. One was a big backpack that contained week's worth of clothes, including a dress that could be arranged into different combinations depending on what she wanted to wear, as well as a bikini and 2 pairs of smaller bag held the toiletries that she would need, her beach supplies as well as her camera and the new two in one laptop Charlie had gotten her. She chose her smaller bag simply because she could use it as a purse whenever she could leave her things in her rooms. The flight was long but she kept herself entertained with the movies that were available and she tried to catch up on her sleep. The food was good but then again she was not expecting a 5 star meal.

Once the plane touched down in Rome, she made her way to the baggage claim then outside to grab a taxi to her hotel. She had never been more grateful for Phil than in that moment since he made sure that Renee did in fact book the hotel room before she left on her trip. She had handled the other rooms at the places she was staying and had already viewed the ferry times before hand so she could at least try and stick to a descent schedule. Once she checked in at the Daphne Inn and set her stuff down in her room, she took a quick shower, then grabbed her camera and purse determined to start her trip right. It was around one and the only thing she really wanted to do that day was visit the Trevi fountain and the Coliseum. She chooses to walk and see what she could, making sure to take pictures of the fountain itself as well as a few of her in front of the fountain. She takes pictures throughout the coliseum too, even some of the people that dressed like gladiators. The next day she spent the whole time wondering the Capitoline Museums trying to see as much of what they had to offer as she could. On her last day in Rome she made sure to have some authentic pizza and Gelato by the Trevi fountain before her flight to Athens.

Once she landed in Athens, she checked in to her room before going to have dinner, mentally preparing herself for the memories she was going to face when she visited the ruins of Delphi the next day. The next morning, she checked to make sure that her camera was fully charged and that she had sufficient space on her memory card, because she knew that she would be taking a lot of pictures, stopping only when she ran out of space, or when the battery dies. Whichever comes first. The bus ride was only about an hour long, and when she saw the ruins of her old home she felt nostalgic. As she retraced the steps of her old self she saw the ghosts of her friends and others play around in her head like a movie, she started to feel homesick for that made sure to take a picture of the ruins of the temple she both grew up in and saw in her dreams at night.

She came upon the middle of the temple and knew what she needed to do. Sitting down in the middle of the temple she ran her fingers along the flowers that were growing there, reminiscing. She plucked some of the flowers and began to weave a pattern long ago the crown was finished, she set out to find the graves she knew to be her friends even though time had worn away the engraving of their names. Kneeling in front of the stone she placed the flower crown on the grave that belonged to Dasha. Once placing the flowers down, she smiled feeling the wind blow and knowing that her oldest friend had found peace. She caressed the stone before whispering a prayer under her breath before moving on to the graves of Bemuse and her children and their spouses. She knew that her grand children had left the city before their deaths, though she did not know their resting places. Standing at the highest point of the site and looking over the ruins she let a single tear fall before taking her last picture.

The trip back to Athens seemed to be shorter than the drive to the site but then again Bella was just beginning to feel the emotional toll of the day as well as the physical one. That night she dreamed happy memories of Dasha and her children, smiling because somehow she knew that she would remember this one. She woke up the next morning and headed out to the port of Piraeus to catch a ferry to Aegina, the first Island of her backpacking adventure. She got off the ferry once it was docked in the island and couldn't help but laugh at what she saw. Most movies gave off the image that there was never any crown waiting when a boat docked but this was the exact opposite. There were men and women of all ages standing around waving postcards and shouting in two different languages, trying to entice her and other tourists to come with them. Weaving through the crowd, she spotted a small cafe and decided to get some lunch there before she began her hike. She spent a week hiking through the rolling hills of the island and visiting the temple Aphaia before taking a bus to Agia Marina and quickly finding a ferry to take her to the next island.

She heads to Hydra and yes that was the real name of the island; spending a week there, hiking around the hills that are still affected from the forest fires of 2001 and hiking to the southwest beaches to swim in the crystal clear waters that allowed her to see the bottom. After that, she spends two week and Paros and Antiparos, going from the port of Naoussa, to the butterfly gardens seeing the hustle of the market places that bring back memories, to the scrub land and ancient cave she spends days exploring. Her second to the last stop is the Island of Santorini and spends a week at the spa resort that Renee wanted her to check out, as well as a week exploring the ruins of Akrotiri. She remembered hearing on the news that the volcano erupted some time ago and left it in ruins. She even went to the volcano making sure to take pictures of every place so that she would have undeniable proof of her visit. She ended her trip in Crete. Where she rented a car to drive to the town of St. Nicolas and visited the cave of Zeus, which was a rocky but fun climb that she was quite proud of making without injuring herself due to clumsiness. On her last day in Greece, she caught a ferry in the morning to Athens before heading to the airport. She was sad to leave, but was more than ready to see her family. Plus, she knows that school had already started for Elena and Jeremy and that hers would be starting in a few days.

Bella waited anxiously in her seat for the flight attendants to say that it was okay for them to depart the plane. When she had the all clear, it took a lot of self restraint not to run off the plane so she could get her bags and find her ride out of the airport. She spotted her Aunt first and quietly ran over to her, dropping her bags at her feet and hugging her Aunt Jenna from behind. Jenna shouted in surprise, but grinned when she turned around and saw Bella, pulling her into a hug.

"Looks like your trip to Greece did you some good you've got a better tan than even Renee can manage at the moment." Bella giggled at the greeting that she received.

"I did have fun and yes I'm glad to see you too" Jenna only shrugged at Bella's words before smiling and picking up one of her bags.

On the way to the car, Jenna explained that Elena and Jeremy would be arriving home late today, and tomorrow being Saturday, they would go shopping for the things she still needed. Jenna also mentions that she could not believe that they had managed to keep the entire move and her stay secret from Elena and Jeremy. Bella could only grin in reply, knowing that there had been a few close calls during some of their phone calls. Pulling into the driveway, Bella quickly ran inside, knowing that they had only beat the others home by a few minutes. As a request from Jenna, Elena and Jeremy were arriving home together because she wanted to see them before they started their plans for the weekend. Bella barely sat on the couch before she heard them pull in. Though it wasn't just the car she heard, her cousins and Bonnie, who just wanted to hang out with her friend without hearing about Stefan or her attitude for a few hours were loud talkers.

Screams of excitement filled the air as soon as the door opened and the three teens saw who was waiting for them in the living room. Bonnie was the first to reach her but she quickly let go to allow the cousins to embrace.

"Jay, Jay come on now let me breathe," Bella wheezed breathlessly to her cousins. When they let her go, she took a much needed breath of air.

"So I take it that this was a good surprise and that you would also be excited to hear about the rest of your surprise?" She smirked.

"No duh Izzy, I can defiantly say that you have made my day." Jeremy gave her another quick hug, seeing the smile that appeared on Bella's face when he used his old nick name for her.

"Come on Bella fill us in over here." Elena said, receiving a small playful glare from Jeremy in response.

"What she means is please don't wait until after everyone else finds out you're here to tell us. Just tell us now please." Bonnie insisted, pulling a chuckle from Bella and Jenna. Jeremy on the other hand, rolled his eyes at his sister and her friend before looking at his cousin expectantly.

"I was accepted to Whitmore College with a full ride so I will be living here with you guys until I either finish college or you get sick of me whichever comes first."

After receiving excited hugs, Jeremy pulled her down onto the couch, refusing to release her from his strong grip. Jenna and Elena smiled as they watched, in that moment they saw a small part of who Jeremy used to be. After reconnecting with Bella, Bonnie went home, promising not to tell the others that she was in town, wanting to see the surprise on their faces just as much as they do. That night Bella went to bed planning to get lots of rest, because she knew that things were just about to get started in Mystic Falls


	4. Chapter 4

An i dont own twilight or vampire daries

For the sake of keeping her arrival a surprise Bella had decided to set up her room which included her bed after she got there. This meant at least for the first two nights back home she was sleeping in the living room on the coach. That did not bother her because she knew that no one else in the house would be up before her in the morning and she could make anything that she wanted for breakfast. This was fine with her because she was still on Greek time and was up at five that morning trying and failing to get back to sleep. Looking in the fridge she decided that she could try out the recipes from Greece after she stocked up on what she would need. She started the coffee pot around 7 mostly because she needed to get an early start to her day if she wanted to have a room to live in that weekend. Deciding on stuffed French toast to start since it would take the longest to cook she moved around the kitchen getting everything she needed out before she started to make anything. She was glad that Aunt Jenna had kept up the habit of having fresh fruit in the house at all times. Just as she was putting it in the oven to bake she was joined by her aunt who walked right up to the coffee machine and poured herself a cup before leaning on the counter in front of the machine. Bella giggled quietly knowing until Jenna had at least one cup she was like a dragon protecting her horde in this case her horde being all the coffee it would take to wake her up. Bella got started on the eggs and bacon and as she watched the pans to make sure nothing burned she felt arms wrap around her from behind.

"Izzy I love your cooking but I hope you do release that it's Saturday and your suppose to sleep in on those." Jeremy's voice was rough from sleep though he sounded happy as he let her go to sit on the stool around the island that was closest to her.

"Hey be nice I am still 7 hours ahead of you plus I made your favorite food. I figured I could use it as a bribe to steal you for all of today to help me with my room and my car," Turning around as she spoke to set out the cooked food.

"Hey, the bribes are not needed I was going to do that anyway,"she grinned as she spotted Elena trying to sneak around her Aunt to try and get some coffee. She only succeeded in getting her cup after Bella lured Jenna to the table by pulling out the French toast that had the cream cheese filling oozing out of it. She added the strawberries and the banana slices to the top before filling her plate and watching the others fill theirs.

The food vanished in no time when the food was done Jenna cleaned off the table to allow the cousins to go get ready for the day. Bella watched as Elena and Jeremy raced to reach their rooms to see who could get to the bathroom first. She leaned on the wall and just watched as they tried tripping each other only for Elena to win by slamming the door into Jeremy's face. Messing with his hair as she walked past him the door at the end of the hall which lead up to only two other rooms one being Bella's bedroom since Aunt Miranda Convinced her husband to make it livable for when she would visit and the other was the attic. The room had been empty of the furniture because it all needed to e replaced with things more her age. Nothing else remained in the dust covered room other than the boxes that had been shipped for her and her backpack from the trip. Heading to her personal bath room she showered quickly before putting her wet hair into an eight stranded braid. Putting on a matching bra and under wear set she quickly changed into a pair of overall shorts and one of the fork police shirts she "borrowed" from Charlie. Digging throw the box marked shoes she pulled out her worn converse before heading back down stairs.

Once she reached the bottom step her purse and phone were shoved into her hands by an impatient Elena. "I'm going to drive you to the dealership then I'm heading over to the hording house to see Stefan."

The trip to the dealer ship was spent with Jeremy grilling her on her trip to Greece and what were her favorite places. She managed to only get a word in edge wise after she promised to show him the pictures that she had yet to place on her computer. Once Elena pulled into the Jeep/dodge dealership it was only a short wait while they found the paperwork for her car that Phil had bought her. She was now a proud owner of a 2010 Jeep Wrangler convertible SUV, it was a limited edition for that year but she managed to talk him out of getting her a brand new one.

"You do realize I'm stealing your jeep when I can right?" Bella could only shake her head as she drove out of the lot and towards the furniture store to pick out the stuff for her room so it could be delivered the next day. "Jay as long as you tell me your stealing it your free to drive it when you want" she could see the smirk he gave her for that comment. Between her and Jeremy they managed to get all her furniture picked out and ordered in 2 hours of wondering around and Bella second guessing her picks sometimes just to see the look Jeremy would get on his face. Before she let him drive to the last store to get paint for her walls and groceries because she had him wanting to try Greek food after hearing her speech about wanting to try making some herself. After eating a quick lunch she convinced him to at least allow Jenna and Elena to share the experience though he called dibs on the next one being just the two of them.

Heading back up to her room they made sure all the doors were open and the one small circular window was open as well to help regulate the air for the painting. Laying down sheets over the carpet to protect it from any droplets her walls were remaining white and only needed a few touches here and there. What they were painting was the ceiling which would a messy job as well as the door and window frames. The ceiling was going to be a deep Royal blue while the frames were painted a slight lighter version. She decided that she would create her room her version of a Greek get away. As the finished Bella decided to take a picture of them together as they were covered in paint it was going to become part of her wall collection Jeremy was going to help her create after dinner.

In the mood for a fast meal Bella headed down to the kitchen with Jeremy trailing behind both their heads still covered in paint. "how does Gyros sound to you, Jay?"

Looking over her shoulder at him after opening the fridge to get the ingredients out "Sounds Greek to me," his voice had laughter in his answer.

Pointing a knife at him she spoke "Just for that you can help me make them" she grinned when he held up his hands in surrender. Before he grabbed the cutting board and the onion and tomato so he could slice them, while Bella started cooking the meat and warming up the pita bread. Elena walked in looking very torn like she didn't want to believe something to be true. Though she masked that quickly when she saw Bella raise her eyebrow as is asking her silently if she was okay.

"Aunt Jenna is going to e a little late she got held up or something though I could have sworn I heard her mumbling about Logan Fell again." She sat down next to Jeremy after getting a drink from the fridge.

"That's okay just means more for me" Jeremy was trying t steal a piece of the meat Bella was slicing to put on the plate. Once she showed the how to put it together Jeremy and Elena at as much as they could before Bella put some away for Jenna to eat later.

Once that was done Jeremy joined her back in her room as she started downloading the pictures of her summer on to the computer then printing them out. Jeremy had asked for copies of a few that he liked and she had a feeling that he was getting inspiration to start drawing again. Hearing the door close down stairs Bella stood up quickly and got into her backpack and pulled out two wrapped packages and placing all but one back on the floor.

"Aunt Jenna, Elena if you want the gifts I bought you, need to come and get them!" her shout had Jeremy covering his ears as she sat down next to him.

Once in the room and joining them on the floor Bella opened the box and pulled out three small wrapped gifts and handed each one out. Elena opened hers first and squealed at the sight of the leather sandals that she was examining in her hands. Aunt Jenna was next opening to find a Bottle of Ouzo a Greek alcohol that she had mentioned Bella getting for Charlie in one of their talks over the phone. Jeremy was last and he opened his package that held a silver Greek flag charm with lucky eye beads that made a Komboloi.

"The colors are called the blue eyes they are meant to protect from evil and they are worry beads like I have only mine are lapis lazuli beads instead of the blue eyes of yours. I can show you how they work later they are mostly as a form of stress relief or you can keep them on you as a bracelet," She saw the small smile that came across his face as he pulled her into a hug. They hung out in her room the rest of the night showing them the pictures and roping Jenna and Elena into helping hr finish her room the next day.

As she slept that night filled with the different ways she was going to be introduced into the supernatural part of the town. When she woke in the morning the only thing she could remember from her night of sleep was guarded blue eyes and blood. Shaking herself out of it she was glad to see she managed to sleep until 8 this time around though she felt like she had slept in. She woke Aunt Jenna up with the smell of coffee again and waited until she was more awake before getting her to help make quick breakfast. Jeremy and Elena joined the just as they were finishing eating and fought for the leftover food while Jenna and Bella went to go get dressed. They helped her turn one of her empty walls into a giant collage by putting up all the pictures from her trip and some from her childhood and the one taken the night before. When the truck pulled up with the furniture Jenna and Bella directed the men up stairs Elena and Jeremy started opening boxes.

When finished Bella had a nice white dresser between the closet door and her bathroom door she also had a desk on the left of the window and a white chaz lounge with Greek Flag pillows on it on the right. And on the last blank wall that had the door to the bedroom in the right corner was her bed which was a queen the frame was designed like an old bench and had no head board. The pillows and comforter were white with a royal blue throw at the foot of the bed.

For lunch they decided to head to the Mystic Grill so that they could see the looks on everyone's faces when they see Bella again. Jenna opted out of it having to head to work so she decided to eat the leftovers from the night before. Bella double checked her outfit in the mirror before they left she was wearing a pair of light skinny jeans and a graphic t-shirt she double checked for any dirt or wet paint before putting on her shoes. They decided to let Bella drive and Jeremy called shot gun as soon as it was decided.

Bella noticed it that the Grill looked the same as it always does nothing really had changed there she noticed Matt working and waved when he saw her. Snickering when his eyes widened when he realized who she was he waved back. Elena led them to their usual table which allowed Matt to get a hug from Bella when he came over to take their orders. No sooner had he left did a squeal pierce the air as a blonde bullet rammed into Bella for a hug.

"Bella I am so glad your back I want to know everything about Greece it has got to be way better than this old town." Caroline squeezed her real tightly to let her know that she had missed her Bella being the only one in their group that seemed to not be bothered by what the others called her neurotic tendencies. Caroline continued to have Bella rehash all of her trip to Greece as she chatted with Caroline and ate her food. She noticed that Jeremy slipped a way to go play pool while Elena had walked away to answer a call from Bonnie. When she came back she was being followed by two men that Bella recalled from her visions she had been having throughout the summer. The taller of the two was dressed completely in black and had raven hair with blue eyes and a smirk on his face the younger one had his Brown hair coifed perfectly with a kind smile though his brown eyes though showed how weary of her he really was. Though she knew that only the blue eyed one as she had begun to call him was a recurring person in many of her visions and not because he caused the problems. He was always in the visions that showed her fixing the wrongs and he seemed to be one of the ones she relied on most. Elena was smiling the biggest Bella had seen in a long time when she grabbed the hand of the younger brother and pulled him in front of her.

"Bella this is my boyfriend Stefan, Stefan this is Bella she's my older cousin and just got finished moving in. She is why I wanted to see you so soon today I really wanted you t meet her." Bella smiled at her younger cousin before sticking out her hand for Stefan to shake.

"Where did you come from?" the voice from behind the two asked which caused Stefan and Elena to sign in annoyance.

"Forks Washington originally but I just got back from a trip to Greece. Do I get the name to go with the face, kópanos." Bella had a strange feeling that the only reason he had opened his mouth was to get exactly that reaction from her cousin and her boyfriend.

"It's Damon Salvatore as in savor I'm this guy's old and better brother" he taunted while staring Stefan down. She noticed that though he glanced at her his focus seemed to be else were as he scanned the Grill before heading to the bar. "I bet you are kópanos." Shaking her head she turned to face the others with a smile noticing the hurt look in Caroline's eye because of Damon's presence. Throwing her arm over Caroline's shoulders she asks if they want to head back to the house with her so she can get to know Stefan better and catch Caroline up on her trip. Once they agreed she waved Jeremy back over and they headed back to the house.

Lying in her bed later that night she grinned to herself for not giving away that she knew what Stefan and Damon were. Delving into her gift to she tried to see that if meeting Damon had triggered an event for her to fix the only thing she could see was Damon stumbling around in what looked to be a Catacomb Shouting "She not here!"

kópanos- jerk in greek


	5. Chapter 5

An: I do not own Twilight or Vampire diaries Enjoy

College and haunted visions

The tomb was from what she could see to be holding a number of desiccated bodies that were wearing clothes from the 1800's. Looking around she noticed Damon was not alone Elena was also inside as was Stefan and a younger teen looking girl holding a body of an older woman. Walking around the two that were trying to get Damon to leave the tomb so he would not be trapped like the other bodies. Looking outside she saw the Bennett females chanting outside to keep it open but she could feel the magic wavering from the older one which made since to her because Shelia was getting old and could not be expected to do this spell at her age and not have consequences. She expected the vision to stop after everyone was out and had left to what looked to be the sealed tomb but the vision continued and she saw why when the tomb once again began to open slowly and one by one the vampires began to leave. Knowing that she did not see the tomb being opened the first time she knew that was not the true problem. The problem would come with the release of the other vampires and the revenge they would want on the town for being trapped for so long. Closing her eyes she resolved to research the tomb and the history around it until the time came for her to act.

Waking up to the first week of college Bella started it like she had the weekend making breakfast and getting to see her family before they all headed out to school. She noticed that morning that Elena had decided she was going back to her older ways of trying and failing to tell Jeremy what he should be doing. Jeremy has been getting into fights with Tyler over a girl named Vickie who apparently is at the moment the love of his life. Elena wants him to knock of the fighting and the drugs and leave Vickie alone and allow Tyler to handle his girlfriend. Bella decided to play referee between the sibling convincing Elena to back off on the pressure and let him make his decisions and convinced Jeremy that getting into fights with the boyfriend was not in fact helping him get the girl. This worked for them and allowed Aunt Jenna to smile remembering the times when they were younger and Bella would do the same thing on different arguments.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The weeks of freshman orientation and her first classes were hectic and busy she felt like she was in a rush to get everywhere and everything done. As she got use to her classes and the work load she began to spend time in the library and online doing the research that she needed to the tomb and was able to find information even on the founders council by dig deep enough in parts of the library that had not been touched in years. All the while she watched what was going on around her younger cousins knowing she was not in fact going to be there for everything that happened she settled for watching and listening when she was around. This is how she found out that Elena was okay with Bonnie being a witch but seemed to be struggling with Stefan being a vampire. She also noticed that Caroline was feeling abandoned and though she spent time with her whenever she saw her Caroline wanted her best friends back. She also noticed that Jeremy was worried about Vickie because of how she was acting when she showed up to the house the other day and was now a missing person.

She was driving to the Halloween party to get Jeremy because they had decided to watch scary movies that night and gorge on sweets. Walking through the school heading in the directions of the dance she hears footsteps running her way. She was almost run over by Elena and Jeremy who was bleeding from his neck. Before she can say anything Vickie showed up and thru Bella and Jeremy into the wall and started to feed from Elena before she can finish drinking from her Stefan came up behind her and stakes her. Helping Jeremy stand she noticed he was shaking and staring wide eyed at the corpse of the girl he fell for that had decided to turn both of them into her meal. Grabbing his hand she gave him a tug in the direction of her jeep not wanting him to be staring at the body any longer than he had to. As they got closer to her car she noticed that Damon had shown up knowing that the brothers could handle that side of the problem she focused on Jeremy.

She drove home quickly and dragged him up stairs to her room she left him for a few minutes to get a wash cloth and grabbed her bottle of Spatholado or healing oil. When she came back into the room he was sitting on the floor with his knees up staring at the ceiling. Helping him take off his shirt so that she could see his neck she took her time making sure it was clean and no longer bleeding badly before applying the oil. She gave him time to collect his thoughts about not only the death of the girl but also coming to terms with the supernatural world he just found himself in.

Jeremy studied her face "She's not going to like us knowing about what's really going on with her, Mostly because she doesn't think I can handle it she's gotten worse since our parents passed away she's so use to getting things her way especially when she thinks she's right and it's her right to do something."

Bella didn't get to answer him because Elena yelled for them to come down stairs so they could talk. Giving him a look she helped him stand up and smiled when she saw that he was wearing her gift as they walked out she leaned into his ear and whispered "she's not getting her way this time" before squeezing his hand. As they walked into the living room thy overheard Stefan asking if Elena was sure and she confirmed yes. They did not even get a chance to ask what she was talking about before Damon was in front of them and staring into Jeremy's eyes.

"You are going to forget everything that happened tonight you have been home watching scary movies the whole night. Vickie left town and you are going to miss her she is never coming back but you know it's for the best and you are going to stop wallowing and let yourself heal." Turning to Bella he repeated the first part then he nodded to Elena and left. Once Elena walked Stefan to the door Bella pushed Jeremy up the stairs and into his room.

"Pack I know you want answers but until w are out of this house for the weekend you are not getting answers. Just now that when we come back you are going to have them believing the compulsion worked." She walked up to him and gave him a hug "we are leaving as soon as you wake up in the morning."

The plans changed though when instead he had to head down to the police station to answer questions about Vickie's disappearance. While she was waiting for the others to get back she found herself looking for ways to prevent Elena from trying to take away Jeremy's choices again. She saw three paths she could choose from one was just leaving it to play out and later on watching as she has not only Jeremy compelled again but Aunt Jenna gets compelled as well so that Elena can do what she deems right. Another shows her and Jeremy confronting her and the fight that will break out and that would cause a rift in the group that would cause problems in the future when things far worse than the tomb opening happen to the town. The third option she was leaning towards was to go behind Elena's back all together tell Aunt Jenna what is going on so that she and Jenna could counter the effects Elena decisions would have this would eventually lead to two other to start helping them. As she explored this path she released that it would be the adults in the group that would join them a man named Alaric and Damon would join shortly after the tom incident. With a grin Bella wondered down stairs to see her Aunt lounging around on one of her rare days with nothing to do.

"Aunt Jenna I was planning on taking Jeremy down to the lake house this weekend after he got back I was wondering if you wanted to come too. I would invite Elena but she already has plans with her friends." Looking up Jenna studied Bella's face "This is an excuse so we can talk about what seen happening around here lately and Elena's odd behavior isn't it." Bella just nodded her head as her aunt got up to go pack a bag. By the time Jenna was done packing the others had shown back up and Elena had dropped Jeremy off and left again to go to Bonnie's house.

Once they reached the house and settled into their rooms they all sat down in the living room and Bella started to explain.

"Jeremy you know some of this but it's easier to explain by making sure you have all of the facts. Jenna please listen until I'm done talking so that I can explain everything. As Jeremy has seen proof of this the other night vampires are really I found out not to long ago because Edward was a different breed than the ones that are in town. Yes I did date a vampire the myths for the most part are true though garlic and holy water have no effect. You have to invite them into your home and yes they urn in the sun unless they have a spelled ring. Most legends are really such as witches and werewolves too though you will have to know what you are looking for to spot them. Elena is at the moment dating one and yes Stefan and Damon are vampires they are the only ones here for the moment. There is a family of witches in town that are working on the problem and I have no doubt that the founders council that won't let you join even if you are their guardian is working on the problem as well since they did the same thing in the 1860's." she watched as they absorbed the information.

Jenna looked at the two before asking "so why tell me what is going on then because Elena does not seem to want me to know she does not seem to that I know a distraction when I see one."

"I figure that if something happens and with the supernatural something is always going to happen that knowing what is going on with her is going to keep both of you safer. It will also allow you to keep yourselves safe such as not inviting anyone into the house first just to open the door and let them come inside if their able to that way you can at least know they are human. I have no doubt that eventually you will be receiving vervain fro Elena and that will help as well. I am also telling you so that you have the weekend to get use to the idea of allowing Elena to think she has got her way this time because if she figure out that we know she's going to try and have our memories wiped again. It would be so much easier to keep an eye on what she's doing if she thinks we don't know what's really going on."

It took the rest of the weekend for Bella to convince the two that she was right and that acting normally around Elena and the two vampires would b best. While their Aunt Jenna was relaxing Bella showed Jeremy some healthier was to cope with his grief and was finally able to explain why the compulsion did not take.

"You are my favorite cousin Jay if I asked I don't deny it your also my youngest family member which means I am always going to e protective of you. You see when I was in Greece I found that they are so superstitious in some parts that they mix the blue eye dyes with different hers for protection. This particular owner used vervain in the silver beads and in the water that the glass beads cooled in. Vervain is an herb that blocks compulsion and if consumed hurts them if they try and drink from you. My beads are made from the same owner. As long as you wear my gift your safe and if you don't tell anybody that they are coated in vervain then nobody will think to remove them from you." She received a smile and a hug for her speech. Going home at the end of the weekend they all felt slightly more prepared for what was to come to the town.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: i do not own twilight or vampire diaries enjoy :)

New friends and family adoptions

When they returned that day they found Elena in her room pouting about her recent break up with Stefan. Bella could tell just by the look on Elena face that the break up would not last long but the drama surrounding the two would. She was resolved to stay out of it knowing that they were meant for each other she figured if anything Stefan would match Elena in the drama department. That did not in fact go as planned for that week because as soon as she pulled into the drive way after her classes Elena jumped into her car and told her to drive her to the grill. Bella would have pushed her out of the car on any other day but she already had a headache from her class and was not in the mood to argue. Once at the grill both girls noticed how packed it was so they split off Elena going to look for Stefan and Bella going to order food.

"Well well what do w have here are you here for my little brother's party too." Looking over her shoulder she saw Damon move to stand beside her.

"I'm not actually I was dragged here on the promise of being feed for driving Elena here." She raised her eyebrow waiting for his responds in which he did not disappoint.

"You should stay at least this way you can watch the show, I am expecting a cat fight between Elena and Lexi." Tilting her head sideways at Damon, who pointed behind her as if to prove what he said was true. Following his figure he saw Stefan playing pool with a pretty blonde that looked her age and spotted Elena not that far off looking jealous.

"So does your family know you're not human?" the simple question he whispered into her ear caused her to freeze before spinning around to face him "I mean your scent is slightly off kind of like a witch, but we both know you're not one of those or I would have been on the ground already with an aneurysm. You're not a vampire either even though my compulsion didn't work on you so that brings me to asking what are you really?" Bella could not stop the smirk that appeared on her face simple because she had stumped him and she now released his brother did not give him enough credit if he could recognize what the other couldn't. Looking down at the drink that was placed in front of her she thought about it and decided to give him a challenge to see if he could figure it out on his own.

"How about a game you get three guesses at what I am and I will even give you hints if you guess correctly I will owe you a favor, deal." This time Damon raised his eyebrows but she could see that he was impressed which was not an easy thing to do to any vampire. Sticking out her hand for him shake he smirked before taking it and bring it u to his mouth to give it a kiss.

"Deal so what shall my first hint be." Leaning into his ear she whispered an idea about how to handle tonight. "The council wants a dead vampire you know this and I know this so why don't you give the one by making them think they saw you kill one all you need is a witches help and I'm sure you know a few." She noticed he was nodding along but could not understand how that would be her hint. "If you had gone through your plan and killed the girl you would be almost severing the fragile bond you have with your brother." Patting his shoulder she walked away with her food and headed over to the small group that was forming looking over her shoulder she noticed that he was watching her confused .

"There you guys are its way to crowded in here " the others turned towards her as she put down her food and moved to give Stefan a hug and saying happy birthday. She grinned at the blonde who didn't even wait for her friend to introduce her.

"Name's, Lexi I am hoping that I have met someone that can laugh at them with me." Laughing Bella answered "Name's Bella I think we are going to get along just fine. What do you say about teaching me how to play pool while we trade stories about these two?"

As Lexi dragged her to the pool tales and began to teach her the game they bonded over their stories they could tell. Every now and then they would look and the not-couple and begin laughing all over again. As the night wound down she decided to invite Lexi over to her house she noticed that like Damon Lexi was trying to figure out what made her different and did not want her saying anything in front of the others. As they were driving there Bella grinned and told her to ask her questions she had a feeling that she was not going to be able to fool any of the older vampires that she was human. Lexi had some good guesses but even she had not figured out what Bella was. They pulled up to the house with enough time to see Stefan looking ad and heading towards Damon.

"Damon I told not to ruin my time with Stefan." This caused Stefan to turn around and Damon began to grin smugly. After Stefan was satisfied that Lexi was not a figment of his imagination he looked at Damon for answers who in turn pointed to Bella which had both vampires looking at her for the answer.

"What this way it's a win, win Stefan gets to keep his friend and the town council is convinced that Damon has taken care of their vampire problem thanks to a little tiny bit of witch magic." Shrugging her shoulders seeing the look that Stefan gave her for the magic comment, "and no I am not the witch you would have to ask Damon for that answer."

She gave Lexi a hug and exchanged numbers she had a feeling that they were going to be seeing each other sooner rather than later. After she headed home she grinned to herself she had found someone in this town that would listen when she gave her warnings even if he was a Kólos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After her midterms had ended and the work load had decreased for classes for the moment she was invited to join Jenna and Jeremy for dinner at the grill. Though she had not originally planned to leave the house on her break after the tests she was wearing a pair of black legging and a large green and white stripped sweater pulling on a pair of moccasin slippers she headed out the door. As she entered the grill she spotted Jeremy grinning smugly to himself as he looked between Jenna and a man that stood by the table talking with her. He was as tall as Damon and had light brown hair that was cut short and combed to the side his eye were a mix of blue green and he had an easy going smile that seemed to be directed at Jenna.

"..first day I wanted to make a good impression." Bella grinned more as she heard that last comment leave his mouth with a nervous chuckle she loved it when soul mates meet for the first time she had never seen any of them meet the same way.

"Aunt Jenna, Jay sorry I late I just woke up, "looking at Alaric she grinned " Bella Swan I'm the trouble makers older cousin" She teased Jeremy before trying to ruffle his hair which caused him to laugh and pull her down next to him. "Alaric" he nodded his head before heading to another tale and began to read after ordering his food.

"oooh, Someone's got a crush on your new teacher," she leaned towards Jeremy like Jenna couldn't hear her.

"I would agree hey if you take me home to look through dad old stuff for my paper I'll bet you that she'll make the first move," he whispered back Grinning she shook his hand under the table and pushed him out of his chair laughing as Jenna through a crumpled up napkin at her. As she ran to the door with Jeremy at her heels she saw in the window that Jenna had done exactly that. Once they made it back home she helped him find the boxes joking and laughing all the way about being the perfect pair of match makers.

She smiled lightly as they slowly began to go through the memories of each item they pulled out of the box as they went they spoke about the memories they each had attached to it before pulling out something else. She was proud of him for being able to do this thinking how not that long ago he would have lashed out at the mere mention of the stuff and the memories attached to them.

Hearing laughter they looked up briefly to see Jenna opening the door with Alaric behind her both grinned and looked down as their Aunt managed to play it cool and chuckled quietly as they heard her saying that she was not in fact going to invite him in even if she did try and use Jeremy being present as an excuse. Seeing that proud grin on her face as she walked towards them, Bella laughed at her cousins and aunt battered.

"Me and Logan that's just cruel," Bella watched as Jenna pointed the picture at Jeremy as he answered "no cruel is dating my history teacher." When the grin got wider on her face and even Jeremy had to laugh at her response "I'm not dating him… yet." Bella smirked at her before deciding to tease her as well "hot men one and Aunt Jenna's no men vow zero." That caused Jenna to throw a towel at her as she went back to deciding what to do with the smaller box in front of her with her name written on it in Greek. Funnily enough Jeremy had been the one to point it out while they were looking through the boxes because he noticed it was in his mother's handwriting but he didn't know what language it was in. When Bella told him it was Greek and it was her name.

"Do you think you could teach me Greek I mean if mom knew it, it could be a cool way to be close to her," Jenna had smiled secretly with Bella. "Actually, we all know it in the Sommers/ Swan's side of the family; it's one of the things that attracted Grayson to Miranda their shares obsessions with their own family history." Seeing the eager look on his face for more info Bella gave him more info, "Aunt Miranda was the one to teach me some of it and Aunt Jenna taught me the curse words side of it though online classes helped for the refresher as well. If I had grown up with Dad and not mom I would have been taught fully like Aunt Miranda was because I am the oldest female of this generation Jenna learned the phrases that she did by listening to some of the lessons and looking up the phrase online no doubt." When Jenna confirmed this by nodding her head Bella smiled, "I will teach you if only so that I can take you to Greece with me the next time I visit, I mean after all you have family history there too."

She ran her fingers over the writing on the box once more before going back to helping Jeremy find the journals he wanted to use. Just as she finished talking there was a knock on the door holding her finger up Jenna walked to the door and answered it. Hearing her the voice of Logan Bella walked up behind her aunt and watched the exchange noticing that he was trying to compel his aunt she looked down and grinned as she walked back to the table and grabbed the box just as she heard the door slam and her aunt muttering about ex boyfriends needing to get their own lives and stay out of hers. Later that night after he picked the journal of Jonathan Gilbert before he decided to head to bed. Bella sat cross legged on her bed facing the box and trying to figure out what it could be. Hearing a knock on her door frame she said come in and watched as Jenna joined on the bed.

"I could feel the conflict from my room," when she said this Bella's eyes widened it had been a long time since Jenna had mentioned her gift. Bella had not heard her speak of it since both she and Aunt Miranda spoke about one day Bella receiving her own gift. "My sister and I were two sides of a coin being able to feel the stronger emotions someone was feeling like the grief that has been surrounding Jeremy and Elena that seemed to have lifted since you're and Stefan's Arrival. Miranda the feelings that she would get to do something because eventually it was going to be needed. It's why they wrote their will when they did and why she had that box packed since the week of your birth I don't know what's in their but it has something to do with our family history, "She shook her head and hugged Bella before walking to the door, "that's all I was al to get out of her when Grayson wasn't around, get some sleep tonight okay it's been a long day for all of us."

Looking down once again at the box she pulled it closer to her before she opened it and peered inside. There was a note on top in her Aunt's neat handwriting, when she opened the quick note she smiled. "You and Jenna might be the only ones to truly understand this but I had a feeling that what little family heir looms we managed to save belongs to you and not to Jenna or her daughter when she has one, Love you my little Antiope. Putting the note down on the bed next to her so not to lose it she reached in and pulled out two pieces of jewelry only one of which she recognized. The ring she was holding in her hand was her wedding ring she had given her daughter before her passing it was a simple silver ring that had a flat square on the top with the carving of the sun and the words all seeing engraved on the outside. She gave a tearful gasp not believing that it had been kept for so long and in such good condition. Looking at the other piece of jewelry she noticed that it was newer probably from the 1900's though still Greek in nature. It was a collar necklace it to was silver the only adornments where on the two ends that sat on the front on the left was a olive branch that dangled down and on the right was sun charm in silver this made her laugh at the irony remembering the stories of how the god Apollo gave her, her powers. Laying those down next to the note she pulled out the last thing which was a leather bound journal opening the front page she could see the names starting with that of her daughters all the way down to Miranda's and Jenna's at the bottom. There was another note from her aunt on the inside simply saying this will help you with your powers like it has done for every female in our family from so long ago has written in here about the gift she was given. The necklace was your great-grandmothers she said it was always meant to be yours. That night her dreams were filled with the past some about her daughter and others about spending time with Aunt Miranda.

Kólos- ass in Greek

Antiope- voice in Greek (you will see why she is called that later on)


	7. Chapter 7

AN: i do not own vampire diaries or twilight enjoy :)

Unpleasant encounters and family secrets

Bella was in a good mood when she woke up the next morning after the good memories the night before. After her shower she braided her hair into a ladder braid over her right shoulder and dressed in a pair of leached jeans with a cream colored shirt under a white and grey hooded sweater. She made sure to put on her collared necklace and placed her old ring on her thumb. Just before she headed down stairs she placed the old journal in her bag so she could read it after her classes. Greeting everyone a good morning before grabbing a quick breakfast to take on the go she kissed Jenna's cheek as she passed. Opening the door she heard Jenna shout from behind her to remember that the she needed to be home in time to head to the school for the career fair.

Later that day as she sat in the living room with the journal sitting open on her lap to a page with a peculiar drawing on it. It was not a picture drawn on the page was the symbol for the god Apollo that her daughter had drawn one day because of the stories that she heard about Apollo giving the oracle her powers before she wrote the story of her mother not knowing that eventually her descendants would laugh with her at the irony of the Greek myths that covered the truth of her family from even the rest of the supernatural world. Her daughter also spoke about how she had followed in her mother's footsteps as the voice behind the oracle by the use of her gift which she explained allowed her to see what the heart's desires were which is why for many year the officials of the city made sure that the temple was protected until her family moved onto one of the islands in Greece shortly before the fall of the city. She read until she came to the third person to take over the journal and how the woman had found the family origins so amusing that she had a necklace made that would represent both the truth and the legend. Running her handover the cover of the journal as she closed it she looked up in time for Jenna's car to arrive and for Jenna to scramble into the house. Walking slowly up the stairs she placed the journal on the shelf with her other books before heading back down stairs.

Jeremy was standing by the door rocking back and forth on his heels with his hands in his pockets. Laughing quietly to themselves as Jenna doubled checked her outfit on every surface on the way to the door. As she passed them out the door to the car she whispered, "Shut up, or you'll give me a reason to tease you when you finally find someone to date." This of course silenced Jeremy but it just caused Bella to laugh harder at the look on his face. Once they were in the building she noticed that everyone in town was there and waved Jeremy off to look through what he wanted. She was the first to spot Logan and she noticed Jenna frowned when she saw him as well.

"I'll go warn Elena that he's here by complaining you might want to keep an eye out for him though. We both know he was not happy with how last night went and he's not against using others to hurt people."

Bella nodded as she explored the stands and she laughed when she was close enough to hear the conversation between Aunt Jenna and Elena. Aunt Jenna pulled the clueless ex girlfriend act off pretty well she wondered how many times she had to use that before. She watched as Stefan hurried out of the room and Elena and Jenna following after only for Logan to approach and try and taunt Jenna when Stefan had Elena take Jenna away they headed towards her before stopping to e integrated y Elena about the way Logan had acted the night before. She gave Aunt Jenna props for her acting skills and for making sure that Elena knew that he was the vampire. Bella grinned as she spotted Alaric heading this way as soon as he saw her Aunt. She smirked at the too before turning to one of the stands and shook her head to herself Alaric didn't know it yet but both Jenna had him right where she wanted him to be and she didn't plan to let him go.

A few hours later Bella headed to the car so that she could wait for Jenna to find Jeremy so they could go home. As she stepped outside she felt herself being grabbed and she was pulled over by another car farther down the parking lot before being shoved against it. When she looked up she noticed it was Logan that was standing in front of her facing the school. She had no doubt that he pulled her over as a trap for her aunt though she smirked to herself as she heard approaching footsteps. As Alaric stepped into the light he looked her way his eyes asking if she was okay when she nodded her headed he stepped closer towards Logan drawing his attention away from the building.

"Who are you?" Logan was trying to figure out who the person he didn't recognize was doing confronting him.

"A friend of Jenna's," he took a step back, "Jenna sent you," Alaric sifted so he was guarding Bella from Logan's sight.

"No, actually I came on my own sides Bella doesn't look like she wants to be here either." They watched as Logan's character shifted from curious to cocky in a matter of minutes.

"Ah I get it well buddy I know you think this makes you brave, but actually it makes you pretty stupid what do you want?" The conceited look never leaving his face as he spoke to Alaric thinking that he would get him to leave or if it came down to a fight win with no problem.

"Jenna's a good person she deserves the best and Bella's her family I highly doubt she wants her anywhere near you and I'm going to make sure she gets that." Bella watched even through his nerves Alaric stood strong knowing what he was going up against for the first time. "Was that suppose to be a threat," Logan and Alaric began to circle each other "Couldn't ya throw a punch, maybe provoke me a little." Alaric watched the way he moved as now Logan was standing with his back facing Bella.

To keep his attention Alaric spoke again "I'm not a violent guy by design "when Logan stood straighter "you're not a very smart one either."

"How's that," Logan began to turn and face Bella "because you have no idea who you are talking to." Once he faced her completely, Logan's face changed just before he jumped towards. Alaric was waiting for the attack and once Logan was close enough he stabbed his heart with the stack. Lowering the body to the ground as it began to turn to ash signaling that Logan was dead. Grabbing Bella's arm gentle he escorted her back towards the entrance of the school.

"You don't see so surprised," he looked towards her as they waited on Jenna and Jeremy. Just as she saw the heading towards the door she waved her hand so they could see where she was waiting.

"Let m give you some advice Alaric though others in the town don't know what's really going on, and the ones who think they do assume that others don't, my family that is Aunt Jenna, Jeremy, and myself are probably the few that know almost everything that's happened so far. Aunt Jenna might e able to help you find the answers you're looking for. Just something to think about, thanks for the save back there I'm not much of a fighter either I like to take the non violent approach, at least when I can in this town."

Once Aunt Jenna got into ear shot she spoke again "I like this one, Aunt Jenna he saved me from the scum fell and insisted on waiting with me so I wouldn't be alone."

Bella hid her grin when Jenna thanked Alaric as well and she nudged Jeremy with her elbow towards the car so that she could tell him what happened away from prying ears. She did so as well to Aunt Jenna once she joined them in the car on their way back home.

The next day Bella noted Elena's absence but thought nothing of it as she went about her day until later that night as she sat watching Jeremy sketch as he told her about the girl named Anna that he met in the library when he was researching for his paper that day. The girl he said kept trying to convince him that vampires were real and how she spoke of having an old journal like his. She heard the door slam and Jena start to yell about her not calling when she heard Elena shout. "You knew and didn't tell me, why did you not tell me I was adopted!"

Rolling out of the bed she was followed by Jeremy who she did not stop knowing it was something he needed to be present for she headed down the stairs. Stopping in the door way she watched as Jenna tried to talk to Elena who was not even allowing her to get more than a word in as she ranted.

Rolling her eyes Bella spoke in a firm voice that caught Elena's attention, "sit down and stop talking, I don't know what you think you know but if you listen to what the adults are trying to tell you maybe you can get some of the answers you want." Motioning for Jeremy and Elena to sit at the table with Aunt Jenna she sat down.

"Now this is a hard subject for you I get that your world has been turned upside down from the information that someone outside of this family told you. So I am going to start from the beginning of what I know which is probably slightly more than Aunt Jenna. Jeremy is going to be present for this because though the subject is about you Elena, Jeremy has the right to know just as much as you Elena plus he already heard you yelling it for the whole house to hear if you didn't want him to know right away you shouldn't have been yelling. Is that okay with all of you?" Elena looked like she was going to argue about Jeremy being there but once she remembered that he had heard her yelling she closed her mouth and nodded along with the other two.

"Now most of what I know was filled in from my dad after he found out that I had overheard a conversation I wasn't supposed to. He knew because Aunt Miranda and Uncle Grayson wanted the adoption to go through quickly and quietly so that you would not have to be placed in an orphanage if they had not asked my dad for help. You were left by a runaway teenager who gave birth at the clinic under at least a false last name, she was y herself and she left without even naming you. Aunt Miranda was having problems with carrying pregnancies to full term for years and when you were left it was like her prayers for a daughter were answered. She fell in love with you right away they never thought of you as the adopted child not even when Aunt Miranda fell pregnant with Jay. Jay was the only child she would be able to have because it was a difficult pregnancy the whole way and I'm sure you remember she was on permanent bed rest for half of it. We almost lost her and Jay during the birth they never wanted more children because they had you two. They knew that one day you would want to know who your biological parents were so he looked into it. He wasn't able to get far on your mother but he did find out that she was from around this area and her first name really was Isobel. He could never find anything on your father though if you find your mother you would find him no doubt she knows." Once she finished talking she watched as the information sank in. she watched as the other two stood up and hugged the girl who started crying when they hugged her.

"Face it your stuck with us until you push us away," Jeremy's whispered words caused her to squeeze him tighter. "Just be glad you're not one of those crazy Gilberts I've been reading about in those journals for my paper." This got a laugh out of the others and lightened the mood considerable.

"The Gilberts aren't crazy," she and Jenna laughed and Jeremy decided to continue the joke "easy for you two to say you're not one." "Ouch that had to hurt." The jokingly spoken words from both Bella and Jeremy caused the other two women to grab pillows from the coach nearby which eventually resulted into a pillow war that occurred throughout the whole house.

The next day they all headed out to school feeling slightly lighter with some of the secrets out in the open between the family members. Around dinner time Bella was sitting on the living room floor with books and balls of paper surrounding her as she wrote one of her papers for her history class. Jeremy was sitting at the kitchen table sketching when the door bell rang for the pizza that had been ordered for dinner. Jeremy got up to answer the door knowing that Bella was so focused she probably didn't hear it ring. Shouting for Elena to ring the money down for the food he holds the door open and holds out his hand for the pizza. When Elena reaches the door she invites the guy in to set the pizza down so that she could pay him for the food. Jeremy hands Bella a plate of food and waits for her to look up before speaking.

"I'm heading to the grill to shoot some pool before the dance tonight Jenna volunteered as a chaperone so you are going to e here alone. Please eat the food before you continue your paper I'll see you later." Once she nodded her head he headed out the door and Bella ate before taking her mess up stairs to finish what she could before Jeremy got back.

When she was lying on her bed a little while later she allowed her eyes to close as she allowed her powers to take hold once again she sees the choices around the tomb and the events that were going to happen tomorrow night as well as a look into Jeremy's new friend. Hearing a knock on her door as it opened Bella opened her eyes after she let her powers fade. As he laid down next to her he took a deep breath you do know that I kind of figured out that you and Aunt Jenna have gifts right. I mean you are good at hiding it from others but I know you to well to not notice when something was different with you." Bella smiled as she faced him "want to know what it is or do you want to wait until I have to tell the others."

"I'll wait I just figured I'd tell you so that you didn't keep trying to hid the changes from me. Speaking of hiding the girl I was telling you about Anna she's a vampire she tried to hide her face change when she got mad because I told her that I let Alaric borrow the journal I used to get an A on my paper."

He turned his head to face her "I think she's the daughter of the woman he kept writing about Pearl something I think she wants her mom back. Which would e cool if she wasn't trying to use me to get the information she wants. She's wants to meet up tomorrow to talk at the grill."

"As long as your careful Jay then follow your gut no one can tell you how to feel or how to act." She received a hug and a grin for that statement before falling asleep that night ready for what tomorrow was going to bring.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries enjoy :)

Trust and Tombs

She had gotten up early that morning feeling sleep deprived for the first time in a while due to the dreams that were beginning to show her beyond what would take place that night. Knowing that she was no longer going to be getting any sleep she dressed in a pair of black ripped jeans and a plain black tank top with a unzipped purple hoodie before slipping on her shoes and heading out the door. She decided to get the grocery shopping out of the way and was debating on what to fix that night when she was approached from behind.

"So what's for lunch or dinner either works for me," Damon's voice became louder as he moved to stand by the shopping cart looking at what was inside as Bella turned to face him."What do you want Kólos,"

"Oh nothing much you see, Stefan and Elena both have said they would help me. So I thought why not ask the one person in town that seems to know more than I do if he sense of brotherly bonding could be trusted?" He made sure to be staring her in the eyes hoping that she could give him the answers he was searching for when she shook her head no he nodded his head with a frown. "Thought as much he made sure that I could only trust myself many years ago. Plus you issued me a challenge and I believe once I get it right you owe me a favor."

Shaking her head she turned back to the shelf "You have to guess right for that favor," she noticed he was adding stuff to her cart "you pick the food it means you cook otherwise put it back." The only response he gave was to smirk at her before stealing the cart to add more food. Once they had everything the checked out and headed back to her house. Jenna was the only one home but told them that Jeremy would be returning soon after he met up with his friend at the grill.

As Damon set about cooking he pulled out the stool closest to where he was working "Sit, so my first guess would be physic because one of the ways you would know my plan the other day would be if you could get into my head."

"No I am not a physic here's your second hint you can stop searching for the journals I already know how to get into the tomb though if you want my help your going to have to promise to kill the others inside once you're in."

Damon turned to face her studying her face and listening to the beat of her heart to find out if she was freely giving him help again for so little in return. Satisfied that she was being truthful he gave her a small smile before going back to cooking. Bella knew that the only way Damon would believe that Katherine was running around and not stuck in the tomb would be if he saw it himself. So she would make sure to be there for the fall out knowing that he was not going to react well when he did not find her there.

"Second guess you are a medium, talking to the dead would explain how you know the spell without having to go get the journal." He turned holding up the sauce spoon for her to taste before she could answer.

"Nope," popping the p at the end of the word "third hint Shelia Bennett can open it with Bonnie's help and if you and I convince her then the ritual can be done tonight which saves you from having to rely on Elena and Stefan to hold up their end of the deal."

Damon put the finishing touches on the lunch before sitting down across from her as they both began to eat. He broke the silence a moment later "dhampir otherwise you would not be alive from that bite you have on your wrist."

Bella shook her head "I am not one of those either I received this when I was bitten by a cold one last year and my ex-boyfriend sucked the venom back out before the process could really start my arm hurt for weeks after too. " The look of surprise on his face caused Bella to grin before she finished her food. She received a text from Jeremy as she put her dishes in the sink she read the text aloud. "At the grill Bonnie and her date are missing and Anna was trying to distract me from it before she left."

"I sent a text to Saint Stefan I'm sure that he and Elena will have her back in the next hour. While their doing that we can go see a witch about killing the vampires in the tomb with Katherine."Damon spoke as he pushed her towards the door so they could head towards the Bennett house.

Standing on the porch of the house Bella knocked on the door before Damon pushed her behind him. Shelia opened the door but did not leave the safety of her house, "I already know what you are so you can just leave because you will be getting no help from here." Her voice was strong and stern as she stared Damon down. Placing a calming hand on his arm Bella leaned over his shoulder "Gran come on now you know I never would bring someone to you for help unless you were going to like the results of what was required." Shelia upon seeing Bella gave a small smile before she held up one finger to Damon after inviting him into her home. "One warning you try and snack on any member of my family and you are going to wish I gave you an aneurysm."

Damon looked impressed by the threat that the older witch gave and nodded his head he had learned long ago that if you wanted help from a witch you show them the respect they deserve. As they all sat down in the living room Bella quickly filled Shelia in on what was going on with Bonnie before she had Damon ask for the help he required. Damon choose to sum up the plan to her knowing that Stefan would return with the others soon and he wanted the witch on his side before Stefan had another person in town thinking that there was only one good brother. "I know Bonnie told you about the crystal that sealed the tomb was destroyed last week. What they have not informed you of is that I am not the only vampire in town looking to open the tomb to retrieve someone locked inside. We all know I wish to get into the tom to free Katherine but I also wish to get rid of the threat those locked down there pose to this city. If the others find the second way in before I do they are more than willing to let the other twenty six vampires down there turn this town into a massacre. All I need is a witch to perform the spell to open the tomb and after that I will go inside with Bella and find Katherine as I ring her out I'm going to make sure that the others will be turned to ash so you will not even have to seal it closed a second time because there will be nothing but ash left to close it on."

Bella and Damon watched as Shelia sat and contemplated the pros and cons of the task they wanted her to perform. "Grams He owes me a favor and if it will make you feel better you can use my favor to make sure he keeps his word about killing the tom vampires."

Once Shelia saw Damon agree with what Bella had said she agree to their plan and Bella gave her the ritual spell and the list of what would e needed to cast it. As Shelia moved about the house collecting what she would need she overheard Damon and Bella's conversation. "Seems to me there is at least one person in this town that I can trust even if Stefan says I am incapable of doing so." Bella smiled softly she replied "I'm glad you feel you can trust me and because you can trust me know this when this night is through your happiness awaits you."

Just as Bella finished speaking the door opened and Bonnie walked in followed by Stefan and Elena. They all stopped short when they saw Damon and Bella standing in the living room with Bonnie's grandmother gathering a few things before she addressed those that walked in the door. "What are you doing here Damon I thought you were out looking for the journal?" Stefan was the first one to speak of the three.

Shelia saved Damon from having to reply by answering first. "A solution has been brought to my attention that will handle some of the problems in this town and I have also been kindly informed that these problems can be resolved tonight and so they will be. Bonnie, listen to your grams and take your friends to the car we are heading to the tomb to take care of the larger problem immediately."

Shelia quickly ushered them out the door and into the night air Damon noticed the dirt on all of their cloths and the smell of smoke coming off of them. He guessed that they had already gotten the answers out of the journal and had already destroyed the evidence and were no doubt going to tell him that any chance of him opening the tom had long ago been destroyed so they would not be blamed. Bella watched as Damon's entire good mood began vanish bellow the icy guard of his eyes until only the arrogant and cocky persona could be seen as he stared at the backs of the three in front of him.

Bella stood with her arms crossed as Shelia ordered the younger girls around and even ordered Stefan to collect the gasoline quickly just before they started. Damon had run off and had come back with a blood bag choosing to stand by Bella waiting for the witches to work. Once everyone was present Shelia stepped into the circle with Bonnie then began to light the three torches in order of the elements air, earth, and fire before sprinkling the ground with water. Elena interrupted briefly not believing that they only needed water from the tap and not blessed water or something. She was quieted quickly with just one look from both witches for that statement. "you will only have a short amount of time to do what you need so move quickly once its open." Once Shelia gave the final warning she joined hands with Bonnie and lead the younger in the chant.

The sealed tom door opened a crack and before Damon could go inside a smaller figure dashed by the group and into the tomb. Damon grabbed Bella quickly and was followed in by Stefan who followed behind his brother spreading the gasoline on the bodies. Bella stood in the middle as Stefan passed her by just in time for Damon to stumble back towards the front mumbling to himself at first before shouting "she's not here!" and throwing the blood bag only for it to e caught by a young girl then quickly feed to the woman in her arms. Bella knowing how Damon was reacting pushed Stefan towards the back, "I'll get Damon to the front finish spreading the gasoline quickly." Stefan nodded his head before doing what he was told.

Grabbing Damon arm gentle to get his attention she tugged him towards the door the fact that he allowed her to do this spoke heavily for how he was feeling. Once she had him outside she moved him away from the door as Stefan appeared back out. Releasing Damon she grabbed the extra lit torch by the door before chucking it inside within a matter of minutes everything but the rock was ablaze. The fire had burned everything in its path to ash very quickly allowing Shelia and Bonnie to stop chanting before the spell could take too big of a toll. Once everything was packed up Stefan took the Bennett's and Elena back home as Damon stood staring vacantly at the door.

"Do you remember what I told you? I was not lying to you Damon; your happiness still awaits you after tonight it's just not with her." Bella walked around him and looked him in the eyes before she spoke again. "Listen to me Damon; hear the truth in my words as I speak them to you. You will get mad you will get angry and you will act out in the next couple of days but when all is said and done. I will be watching and when the time is right you will get your happiness I will make sure of it because without you there to help me the future of this town and our friends and family becomes very bleak. Very soon you will have the answers to all of the questions you have."

Stefan came back into view a few moments later and used his speed to get Bella to her car before going back to force Damon back to the boarding house. Once Bella made it home she was greeted by a quite house. Walking up the stairs to her room she heard Jeremy and Jenna sleeping as she passed their rooms. Knowing that Elena was spending the night at Bonnie's due to the text she received. Changing into her pajamas and getting into bed Bella fell asleep quickly though her sleep was fitful as her dream's showed what was to come shifting continually between a sparkling red headed female and the Gilbert's practice burning to the ground.

Kólos asshole in greek


	9. Chapter 9

AN: don't own twilight or vampire diaries hope you enjoy

Keeping the Scooby Gang from Getting Killed Meeting

Two weeks after opening the tomb and Bella had been losing sleep every night since because of the constant stream of nightmare worthy visions. She knew that Victoria had finally found her again but she had yet to make an appearance in an attempt to let Bella know she was here. As she dragged herself out of bed she showered and dressed in the sweatshirt she stole from Charlie choosing to let it hang off her right shoulder showing the blue tank top underneath and a pair of dark grey skinny jeans she made her way down stairs. She was not the first one down like usual and upon seeing her Jeremy hoped up and gave her a long hug knowing that she had been having some bad nightmares lately. She gave a small smile before ruffling his hair and sitting down. Jeremy whispered in her ear that he was heading out to meet up with Anna before heading out the door before Elena could offer to drive him. Shortly after, Elena got a call from Stefan and left to meet him at the boarding house before heading over to pick up Bonnie for some girl time with Caroline.

Once they had left Jenna sat down across from her placing a cup of coffee down on the table before speaking. "Baby girl, I think it's time you start sharing some of those burdens your gift is giving you. If you wait any longer more than just your sleep will be affected and then what use will you be to anyone."

Looking her aunt in the eyes Bella nodded before asking her to call Alaric to come over but before her aunt could call she asked her for Damon's cell number knowing that last week she had gotten it when she was out drinking with him and Matt's mom Kelly. Calling him she laughed when he picked up the phone, "I know you're obsessed with me."

"Do I want to know who you thought was calling you, Kólos?" Damon didn't even give her a chance to ask him to come over before she heard a knock on the back door. Looking through the glass she pressed the end call button and waved him inside. As he shut the door behind him Aunt Jenna got off the phone "Alaric will be here in a few minutes I told him you had some information for him though I did not tell him who else was here."

"So while were waiting for the history buff to show up I was just wondering is this the part where I become a member of the _Keep the Scooby Gang from Getting Killed Club._ " Jenna Scowled at him as Bella nodded her head before resting it on her fist as she tried to stop her eyes from drooping. As the waited Damon took the time to look at the young woman whose words from the end of the night played continually in his head. She was the only reason the town was not drowning in blood thanks to the amount of rage he felt consume him after the shock wore off. She seemed to have the knack for showing up close by when Stefan began to push him too far with always wanting to tell him how he should be handling his emotions like Stefan could talk being the one who defined the ripper conception for vampires before Lexi saved him from himself.

There was a knock on the door which caused Jenna to run to answer it Bella stood up and walked down the hall with Damon trailing behind her. Once the door was closed she spotted Jenna give Alaric a smile and a kiss on the cheek as a greeting before taking a hold of his hand and pulling him into the living room to Join Bella who was sitting on the floor facing the coach with the TV behind her, hugging a pillow to her chest because she knew this was going to be a long conversation. Damon had picked the seat by the window and was leaning back as far as he could, looking relaxed and as arrogant as ever. Jenna pulled Alaric down onto the coach beside her as he glared at Damon before putting his arm behind Jenna on the back of the coach.

"Just so we are clear any thing that gets spoken her does not leave this group until it's time for as Damon put them the Scooby Gang to know what's going on." Making sure she got a nod from all three Bella looked at Damon and Alaric before speaking again.

"Since you two don't know this part I'll fill you in Jenna as a female member of the Sommers family is a part of what is considered Fýsi Proikisménos or nature's gifted. It means about three thousand years ago a woman in our family did something that nature liked and gifted the females in our family with gifts. No two gifts are the same in any given generation and all gifts are passive because they are not meant to harm others but to help them. The other thing with the gifts is that there is no true control over it you can suppress it or hold it back but since the gifts are from nature they are like nature in that sense of being uncontrolled or truly tamed. " Bella noticed that she had both of the men's attention as Damon was leaning forward and resting his elbows on his legs and his hands clasped in between them, while Alaric shifted his head forward not wanting to move away from Jenna.

Jenna took over the next part of the explanation, "I have the gift of empathy though mine is more limited I can only feel very strong emotions like how tired Bella it's why I decided to be a psychology major so that I could help those that needed it the best way that I could." As she spoke Alaric gave her shoulder a squeeze in support and Damon had a look of understanding on his face because he now under stood why she left once his rage began to show again when they were drinking with Kelly. Bella shifted on the floor before she began to talk again.

"My gift is much more complicated than hers and in our family mine is the first to be this complex since the first of our line. I know why that is but it's not the time or the place to go that far into it. I am a seer, and I'm not talking about someone who only gets glimpses of what's to come. My gift always me to see what would, could and should happen in the present and future. There are always three pats that can be taken the path that would occur with no interference, the path that it could have taken had the actions in the past not been taken, and the path that should occur with the interference to set things right by natures standards and not the standards of the witch of present or the past." Bella looked up from the patterns she was drawing on the pillow as she talked and saw looks of understanding come across all their faces for the comments she had made since she had moved in or meet them for the first time.

"There is no true off switch for my gift during the day I am able to push it to the back of my mind if I use the gift when I a awake I can usually kick myself out of the visions. Unlike when I am sleeping where the visions are played on a constant loop I no longer have dreams everything that plays through my mind at night is through my gift. I also don't have eidetic memory so what I see in my sleep I will not always remember the visions unless the vision is shown multiple times like what has been happening for the last two weeks. When I gave each of you a warning or a better suggestion to your plans you listened and the timeline has changed for the better had I not made those suggestions. That tactic of giving a suggestion or warning would only work with you three the others would not listen and we would be in quite a mess right now such as a town full of tomb vampires. So I know that I am going to need help in the future so I can fix what is to come and there will be much more trouble before we are through. So all I need to know is if you three are willing to listen to the warning I can give you and follow through with my suggestions. I cannot change everything that is to come some things are meant to happen and will happen regardless of my interference. "As she looked each one of them in the eye she managed to get a verbal agreement that all of them would help her with the future plans.

"Good now since you all are working with each other to help me it would be great if you can at the very least stand the sight of each other so let's start by getting the biggest issue between the two of you out of the way now. From what I have seen Isobel searched for a vampire that would e willing to change her and when she found one and he listened to her and changed her. In doing so she played every one that was involved. She played Damon because she vanished to go to her ancestor without even mentioning she was not dead like he first believed. She played Alaric by allowing him to think she was killed by the vampire and instead of letting him know she was alive she lets him continue to search for her supposed killer instead of getting a divorce like a normal person. Since you two have been slighted by two members of the same blood line I think you should consider getting along because you're stuck with each other for the foreseeable future I would know." Damon and Alaric stared each other down as they pondered her words before nodding their heads at each other. When they saw this Jenna and Bella gave each other a look knowing pretty soon they would be considering each other friends even if they would not admit to each other. Turning to face Bella again Alaric pointed something out that he had noticed.

"Have you checked your visions while awake in the two weeks because that could be why the visions are trying to get through in your sleep? Since we know now you'll be able to check during the day more often which should alleviate some of the strain your gift is causing so that the normal pattern of viewing them should return." Bella's face broke into a grin and she shifted so that she was crossing her legs.

"I haven't been able to check because Elena has been watching us like a hawk ever since the tomb I was surprised when she left today. I can check right now though just give me a second you'll know when I'm seeing the visions."

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath and it was like Bella had opened a flood gate as her powers washed over her. The first vision to take her over immediately was outside of the grill that night in the alley. She watched as Elena and Stefan stepped out into the alleyway instead of going out the front doors. Stefan was tense as he looked around keeping a protective stance in front of Elena. Before Elena could ask what was wrong Stefan was being thrown onto a metal pole that stabbed him through the stomach. He was being held there by a sparkling white arm that belonged to Victoria who was holding Elena close to her with her other arm. Bella heard the warning that she whispered into Elena's ear before she ran off because of a noise at the end of the alley. "It doesn't matter where Bella hides the town was going to burn to the ground either way." Elena watched as Stefan unstuck himself before offering her arm for him to drink from stating that she had been allowing him to drink small amounts to increase his strength for the past weeks so why would taking some to heal be any different.

The next vision was of an older man with light brown hair cut short and grayish blue eyes walking into their house and dropping down at the table as the others were getting done with their breakfast to leave. The last part of the vision she saw was Aunt Jenna looking frustrated and saying the name "John".

When she forced herself back into the present she could tell from the looks on the faces of the others she had been speaking what she was seeing out loud. It was second nature to do so when she knew that others were listening to her words like Dasha had done so long ago. She blushed and the others smiled back at her; she was glad that she would not have to repeat what she had seen to them.

"Well I at least will get some action out of this next week, Cold ones are always fun to kill. Besides I can't allow her to get to you I like you which is saying something because you're about the only one I lie at the moment." Damon had a smirk on his face as he leaned back into the chair again now that he was not focusing on every detail that would come out of her mouth.

She sighed before going into the details about her ex and his family how she had figured out what they were since they were so different from the traditional vampires. Telling the about the baseball game and then being driven to Arizona just to be thrown around her old ballet studio but coming out of it alive with a shiny scare and sore along with a broken leg. She even made sure to tell them that the coven had moved away long before she did and with no way for her to contact them. Once she finished the story Jenna had moved quickly to give her a hug before they all moved to the kitchen so that she could start on dinner.

Their conversation could not have ended at a better time because Jeremy walked in soon after hungry and happy from his time spent with Anna. Later that night as she settled into her bed she heard the front door slam and the squeaking of the steps as someone climbed the stairs quickly. Elena did not even attempt to knock on her door before coming into her room and talking rapidly.

"Stefan and I were attacked tonight and it is your entire fault we have enough problems to deal with involving Damon. We don't need the ones that followed you to town trying to kill me and my boyfriend or my friends because you couldn't handle your problems." Elena stormed out as quickly as she came passing Jeremy as she did so. Jeremy climbed onto the bed beside her and gave her a hug.

"Don't listen to her Izzy both Aunt Jenna and I want you here and I can guarantee you that the others if they found out would be more than willing to help as well. She just wants everyone to e focused on her and her problems because that just seems to e the only way she can get attention any more. Since Caroline has taken over the most popular and most liked girl in school position. "She smiled into his shoulder before Jeremy began to tell her about his day hoping that he could get her to have a peaceful sleep that night.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: i don't own twilight or Vampire Diaries hope you enjoy

Uncles and Bloody Balls

As Bella began to wake up the next day she was surprised when she looked at the clock and it read noon. Her visions the night before were now focusing on the fire aspect of the visions though she was only able to make out that she was inside a building that would be falling down around her due to t fire. After that her gift focused back to her memories to help give her body and mind the much needed rest it had been deprived of. Sitting up in the bed she stretched her arms over her head and noticed she was not alone in her room. Sitting on the ground leaning up against her bed was Jeremy finishing up one of his vampire sketches. Feeling her eyes on him he stopped and looked up at her giving her a grin like he had gotten away with something.

"I would tell you good morning but you slept through it," as Jeremy spoke he stood up and pulled Bella out of bed. "You might want to get ready Uncle John showed up this morning and said he was staying for the foreseeable future."

Rolling her eyes Bella gave him a shove out of her room, "that would explain why you took shelter in my room. Get out of here or ill drag you out to see if Aunt Jenna needs help shopping for tonight or with Elena's pageant shopping." She watched as he laughed sarcastically before heading down the stairs.

Getting dressed in a pair of grey track pants and a green tank top she headed down the stairs to see what was going on. She heard the end of the conversation as she reached the last step. ".. Being that I'm the estates trustee," Bella could see the glare John was receiving for that comment though he dropped the subject once he realized Bella was there. Kissing her aunt on the check she grabbed some food from the fridge and sat at the island.

"Aren't you suppose to be in school like Elena and Jeremy," He looked her in the eyes as he spoke. "I am in college and my classes are done for the day so I can keep Aunt Jenna company before she has to leave for her classes. I hope you realize that not even Jeremy or Elena believe your I'm only here to visit with my family excuse, right?"

He frowned at her for a minute before sighing and taking his bags up stairs, once he was out of sight looked at Jenna who asked. "He needs to work on his excuses, Miranda had him figured out years ago." Looking up when she heard the door upstairs close then footsteps heading down the stairs and towards the door they heard him shout, "our talks not over with yet Jenna."

Jenna rolled her eyes but his sudden arrival didn't sit well with Bella something else had to have brought him back to town. Letting her gift wash over her for a minute she got a flash of John standing in the room with the town council. Coming out of it she heard Aunt Jenna mumble "it's going to take some getting used to seeing her eyes change like that." Grabbing her phone she pulled up Damon's number before sending him a text, "John's going to be at the council meeting be careful I don't know what he's after."

Latter that day as the sun began to go down and the others and joined the back at the house they started to get ready for the Founders Day Anniversary party. Bella changed into a one shouldered black laced dress that stopped just above her knees with a pair of red kitten heels. Pulling her hair into a knotted over the shoulder ponytail she headed down stairs to leave with the others. Damon had texted that he and Stefan would meet them there before she hooked arms with Jeremy and headed to the car. John tried and failed to make light conversation in the car but the others kept their answers short. Once inside the party Bella watched as Elena head off to look for Stefan as Jenna was spotted by Alaric who whisked her away to find a corner to talk in. Looking around she spotted Caroline sitting by herself. Wandering over to the table Bella gives her a hug having not been able to see her as often as she would have liked.

"Hey what's wrong you should e smiling your dream is coming true for being a part of this pageant." Caroline hugged her back before answering , "I'm just being silly I really wanted Kelly to like me now that I'm dating Matt but she just keeps saying that she liked the old girlfriend better." Squeezing her hand Bella watched what was happening at the door as she spoke to the younger girl.

"You do know that Kelly is going to be leaving the town again within the next couple of days and probably sooner if that her walking out of here drunk with Tyler. You should voice your concerns with Matt and if you have and he's brushed them off then maybe you should figure out where your relationship is going." Seeing the look that statement got her she continued talking, "I'm not saying you should break up with him what I'm saying is that relationships are work there has to be some give and take not just give, give, give until there's nothing else to give. That's why the next time I fall for someone I have got to see it in his actions and not just in pretty words." Seeing some understanding in Caroline's eye she noticed the thoughtful tilt to her head. "I will think on what you told me after I win Miss Mystic Falls." Bella laughed lightly at the statement.

Damon caught her eye and waved her over once she reached him he placed her hand in the crook of his elbow before leading her to the outside balcony. "Thought you should know that he mentioned; a large number of missing human reports that are starting to pop up in towns around here at the meeting today." He whispered into her ear because over her shoulder he spotted John walking up behind them.

"Damon right I didn't know you knew Bella," Damon and Bella turned to face him, "John."

"We didn't get the chance to meet at the council meeting," Damn interrupted him "yeah it's a pleasure are you enjoying the... a... kick off."Damon smirked because he managed to cut the man off before he could finish his sentence.

"Oh yeah forgot how much these small towns celebrations can be," Damon catching Bella's eyes started to dig for the information they wanted to get out of John. "Yeah, when's the last time you were here."

"Hasn't been that long just as Bella it was for my brother's funeral," John's face and voice gave no indication to his emotions for that statement. "How long have you been in town?"

"Ahh, not long at all just long enough to make friends with your family." Damon gave a half hearted smile and gave Bella a glance. John looked at her too before he started speaking again.

"So what do you think Damon, that this vampire problem is real right, a potential blood bath." "I wouldn't overreact John," John stepped closer to Bella.

"Well I think it's like 1864 all over again vampires running amuck." Bella raised both her eyebrows at this statement. John was watching Damon for a reaction for his next words. "Guess we'll just have to hunt the down and throw the in a church and burn them to ash." Though Damon didn't react the way he wanted him to "That is the story huh?"

"Part of the story," he made sure he was looking Bella in the eyes for the next statement to see if he could scare her. "Oh there's more," "there's a lot more, you see there seems there was a tomb under the church and the vampires were hidden away for someone to come along and set them free, but then you already knew that didn't you."

He looked at Bella when he said the next part like he expected her to either look scared or worried like she didn't know who she was with. "Being that you're the one that did it," This caused both Bella and Damon to roll their eyes.

"…and your telling us this why," Damon raised his eyebrow the smirk gone from his face as he asked the question. "Ahh so that we could get the introductions out of the way ."

Bella hearing the Lockwood's call for everyone to gather inside tugged on Damon's sleeve. When he stopped staring John down to look at her she indicated with her head that they should join the others. Damon nodded too John as he walked past hi and Bella could feel the confused star at her back as they walked back inside. "Thank you for not reacting the way he was expecting you to, I know you really wanted to snap his neck." Damon patted her hand in reply before ringing her to the front of the crowd to stand by Alaric and Jenna as Mayor Lockwood gave his speech and Had John go up and ring the bell to start the festivities. Getting the attention of the others she pointed out his ring and whispered, "It's the same as Alaric's so I bet the one Alaric has was his and now he's wearing Uncle Grayson's ring which means he is connected to Isobel. This means they have eyes on the town watching us for how we are acting though the eyes aren't watching that close. Because they haven't noticed the tom vampires were killed and never got loose."

As the night came to an end they all headed outside to leave Jenna going to look for Elena; Bella decided to go catch up with Alaric and Damon. As she walked up to them she noticed they were having a heated conversation with John.

"How did you get that ring," John rolled his eyes at Alaric's question. "I inherited one, one brother willed it to the other this was his and that was mine. Though I wouldn't have given it to Isobel if I knew she was going to give it to another guy."

"So you did know Isobel," Damon began to glare not liking where this conversation was heading. "Who do you think sent her your way when she wanted to become a vampire?" Bella sighed and shook her head knowing that John was going to try and tear at old wounds to get the reactions he wanted.

"You sent her," "Guilty," John poorly joked. "Why did you think someone else sent her, Maybe Katherine Peirce?" Damon frowned before looking up, "how do you know about Katherine."

"How do I know anything Damon," "what do you want ?" this time it was Bella who interrupted John's talking and got all three men to notice that she was there only for John to stare her down before speaking again. "So many questions, it's a pleasure meeting you Alaric I have heard so much about you." He took Bella's arm before dragging her away from the two men he whispered in her ear once they reached the car. "Stay out of this or you're not going to like the outcome." When she got home that night she went to bed right away hoping that she would get a glimpse of what John and Isobel had in store when they finds out that the tomb vampires are dead.

The next few days leading up to the Miss Mystic Falls Party were hectic as John ran around trying to cause trouble with Damon and Pearl so he could find the Gilbert Device. John was still under the impression that it was tomb vampires that were doing the damage they just were hiding better than he thought. Damon also had to deal with Stefan's blood problem which he denied that he had though the trunk of his car filled with empty blood bags said otherwise. Bella spent most of it trying to keep the peace in the house because Elena was working double time in trying to see if Jeremy knew about vampires and He was starting to get angry at her again along with getting ready for the pageant which included the rehearsal the day before.

The night of the pageant Bella put on a strapless sweetheart dark purple dress the bottom was layered in see through material which made it flow when she walked she braided her hair in a simple braid before twisting it into an up do. She wore a pair of nude kitten heels underneath that couldn't be seen. The only jewelry she wore were the simple pair of dangling earrings that had a large circular cut of opal that had a dangle in a tear shape of another opal. Grabbing her clutch she headed to the door she didn't want to help the others get dressed there so she opted to meet them. Making it just in time she stood by Jenna and Alaric as the event started when Elena's name was called and she was escorted by Damon instead of Stefan; Bella knew that when the dance was over that Stefan wasn't as okay as he had wanted Elena to think.

When the dance was over with she nodded her head at Damon and whispered "Keep her safe and be prepared for Bonnie to follow she's not going to react well. " Bella mingled with the others as they waited for the winner to e announced. When Caroline is crowned the winner Bella made sure that her clapping was heard by her friend even from across the room. As the night began to wind down again Bella overheard John asking Jeremy about his friend and though he tried to avoid answering all the questions John still managed to get the name of Anna' other Pearl out of him. Seeing the gleam in Johns eyes Bella texted Damon to let him know that John knew how to find Pearl through Anna before heading to help Jenna and Alaric get all of Elena's things so they could head home.

Later that night as she slept two visions played in her mind and they were both of her. In the first it was dark outside and the alleyway did not make it easier to see. Victoria grabbed her from behind and was pulling her away from people and the direction she had been searching in. Just as Victoria reached the alley entrance a painful sound filled the air that only those not human could hear upon it reaching their ears both Victoria and Bella dropped to the ground. The last of that vision was the cops picking them up and bringing them towards where the others that had dropped were going. Then it switched over to the hospital room in with Bella laying hooked up to the machines with Caroline in the bed next to her when footsteps are heard and a woman pauses at the door that looked like Elena the difference being that the woman had an arrogant face before walking towards Bella's bed as she began to stir.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight enjoy :)

Promises to keep and break

The next day was just as hectic as the last and gave Bella no time to think about her visions from the night before. She managed to catch the conversation between John and Elena in which john tried to guilt trip Elena in staying away from the others. Elena told him that she knew exactly who her mother was and that she also knew that her mother was an vampire so he could have nothing else to say to her. Before leaving to ignore Damon's advice about staying away from Stefan until they could do the vampire version of detox so he could go back to the bunny diet as Damon put it. Bella received a phone call from Damon later that day that John had found pearl and had killed her before trying to find where the other supposed vampires he thought were in town could be. Bella found Jeremy in his room comforting a distraught Anna. Jeremy looked up feeling someone staring at him, mouthing the question if he needed anything and receiving a shake of his head she headed down stairs to the kitchen to hang with her Aunt Jenna.

They had just gotten out a tub of ice cream when they heard a knock at the door, going to answer Bella opened the door to find Alaric standing there with Damon. Seeing the serious looks on their faces she whispered "head up to my room we'll met you up there." Looking back towards the kitchen she shouts "Aunt Jenna lets head up stairs and bring the ice cream we're going to need it."

She followed the two men up stairs and making sure that once Jenna walked passed her she shut the first door to the attic and locked it before heading up to her room and shutting that door. "That should at least keep the others from hearing us and John can't snoop once he comes back home."

"So what happened that has gotten Alaric looking like a strange mix of anger and betrayal."

Alaric sighed before answering "I just saw Isobel at the grill, and Damon has already asked his questions of what I said to her but seeing how it was my first time seeing my dead vampire ex-wife she was the only one to do the talking. She said that she wanted to meet with Elena and if I didn't arrange the meeting she was going to start going on a killing spree starting with the high school students."

A look of anger crossed Jenna's face as she walked over and hugged the man who was struggling to come to terms of not being good enough for his selfish wife. This got a small smile out of him as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'll be okay I had just signed the divorce papers when she did everything with Damon I'm just glad she can't do any damage to my life if she decided to miraculously come back from the dead."

"Now that the mushy moment is over can we figure out what John and now Isobel are trying to do? Even better would be to find what I should do with the part that John wants that Pearl gave me before she was killed earlier." Damon spoke breaking up the moment as h sat down on the floor and leaned against the bed. Bella sat down on the floor and crossed her legs before she took of her worry beads and began to play with them while Alaric Pulled Jenna down to sit on the chaz lounge.

"The device that both John and Isobel want at the moment just affects vampires it's going to be changed to affect anyone in town that is remotely not human witches, the cold ones, anyone with an inactive or active supernatural like trait. If we continue to not correct the assumption that its tomb vampires running around stealing the blood and causing the missing persons report to increase and not the cold ones that are really doing it. What we are going to have to plan for is Elena and Stefan's plan to try and change Bonnie's mind on what spell to use to fail and for to change it to the one she wants it to be." At their questioning looks she gave them more details of what she remembered seeing.

"Tomorrow morning you two are going to tell Stefan and Elena the message from Isobel. Which Elena will agree to just for the fact that she wants to see what she's like for herself. Isobel will relieve that she is working with John to Elena at the meeting and the threats are going to start. So in an attempt to trick Isobel and John they are going to ask Bonnie to take off the spell to one that would only affect cold one not even mentioning the fact that the device is for anyone that is not human. Bonnie believing like her ancestors before her instead of taking away the spell she puts the one she wants on it. So our focus is going to e how we can make sure that Jenna and Shelia are safe in their homes before night fall because Bonnie will be safe from her own spell and she'll protect Elena and Stefan. We are also going to have to be on the lookout for Victoria because that's when she's going to make her move with the others that she's changed."

"This spell it's going to do some damage to you isn't it and then on top of that Victoria is going to do some as well." Looking at the worried face of the others at Jenna statement Bella sighed.

"I will not be the only one affected by Bonnie's decision but the events that it sets in motion have to happen and it would e a lot bloodier an outcome if someone stopped her from casting that spell." She saw the looks on their face but she shook her head and smiled "I will be better sooner and stronger for it as will the other one who gets hurt. "

Once they were finished getting the details of their plan out the men left to prepare for tomorrow and what the Scooby Gang was going to set in motion. Bella was kept update to make sure everything was going the way it was suppose to. She had to stop herself from laughing when she sat down at the kitchen counter as Jenna handled the cut on John's face. When Jeremy answered the phone to confirm that he was safe and that Elena would be able to give the device to Isobel. Later that night as she caught the last words spoke over the phone promising to kill all the tomb vampires and the others before acting like she didn't hear anything when he walked passed to the door to retrieve what Isobel left him.

When she woke up the day of the parade she showered and dressed quickly pulling into a high ponytail and changing into a spaghetti strapped top with a floral print and a pair of light jeans she grabbed her jean jacket before heading down stairs to join the others. John was dressed nice since he was going to be on the stage with the other founding families and having the council convinced he had confirmed the attack with Pearl before he killed her. Jenna was just grabbing the clothes Elena would need to change into after the parade before she left to head down to the square. Bella made sure to be the last one to leave and arrived right on time for the announcer to start calling out who was passing. Waving to Caroline as they passed she made sure to smile big and give a wolf whistle which received a laugh from Matt and Caroline. Damon joined her in walking around the grounds and keeping a look out he even let her know that he tried and failed to guilt trip Bonnie into owning up to her decision. As the sun began to set Bella made sure that both of the older women had left and she went to meet up with Damon after he made sure that Anna took Jeremy home so they would be safe if any cold ones decided to head to her house. As she walked to the spot she passed the grill and spotted Tyler, Matt and Caroline getting into the car to drive away. Standing in the spot for the meet up she listened to the Mayor give his speech and spotted Elena and Stefan as Damon reached them and told them to leave because the square was crawling with cold ones and that the others had already left. As they walked past her as she was heading forward causing her to lose sight of Damon for the moment. She spotted him holding the arm of another person that was pale just before someone grabbed her arm. Looking to see who it was she could only make out red hair as her feet were pulled passed the entrance of the alley before a high pitched sound hit her ears. Victoria dropped first and Bella managed to stay conscience enough to see a people walking in their direction before blacking out.

Bella began to come to as the smell of Kerosene began to fill her nose; she silted her eyes enough to see John finish walking up the steps as he poured it down behind him. As the fire spread and the bodies and everything began to be consumed she tried to sit up like Damon and the mayor who panics at being down their back right into Victoria who snapped his neck before struggling towards her feet heading for Bella. Once Victoria reached her she picked her up and threw her into one of the fallen beams that was covered in fire. Bella could feel the piece of the beam pierced her side looking down as she fell to her knees as blood began to spill out of the wound. Victoria reached her again just as Damon managed to make it on his feet and grabbed Victoria just as she swung her foot and hit Bella in the ribs. As she began to see spots she watched as Damon tore Victoria apart before picking her up gentle and struggling to carry her towards the stairs. She spotted a path being made and Stefan run down the stairs before she blacked out for the second time that night

She was once again seeing a vision of Stefan helping Damon carry her body out of the burning building towards Elena and Bonnie. She heard the surprised gasps and whispers of oh my God as Damon righted himself and began to jog towards a nearby paramedic. She could hear his shouts of "Hey, I need help over hear I just found her in the alley way she needs help now!" As the vision change scenes for her to see Damon standing with Bonnie Stefan and Elena in the hospital as Bonnie Spoke the words to him and the other two not contradicting her statement. "You are going to give them your blood because it's your fault that they are in their in the first place and you would do anything to keep Elena happy."

She began to feel the pain drift away again and smiled releasing she was going to have one of those talks again. This time she was standing in one of the caves on Lockwood property noticing the carved names and story that looked to be in runes on the cave wall. One name in particular caught her eye from what she could translate it said Kol and just the sight of the word began to warm her heart. Turning back around she tried and failed to suppress the grin at the sight of a figure that had no real shape. Seeing nature again gave Bella the hope that what was about to occur that night would be worth it soon.

"I knew that I had chosen right when I had picked you so many years ago and by following through with the plans that you know would occur you have proven me right. I know you would have liked for your soul mate to have been given a say in the decision to have you walk the earth forever. I a sorry that will not be the case but I am not sorry for it to occur. In order for you to be ready for what is to come I needed you to be a little more durable. This will be the last time we will met be brave my Antiope before this journey is over you will need it." Bella felt a caress on her cheek before the world began to fade she noticed that the pain was dulling down and before she began to feel like she was struggling to breath. She felt her powers surge forward as the image of Katherine covering her face with a pillow until her heart stopped beating surfaced allowing her to watch as Katherine removed the pillow and shut off the machine just in time for Caroline to wake up with a start to see her standing there not yet noticing something was wrong with Bella.

"Elena," her hands moved to her face "what are you doing here." Stepping close to the bed she began to talk, "My name is Katherine; I was hoping you could give the Salvatore brothers a message for me."

Caroline began to shake her head groggy and not understanding what was going on. "What are you talking about, what message?" Katherine only spoke two words, "game on" before grabbing a pillow from behind Caroline and smothering her with it as she tried to fight back in vain until Caroline's heart stopped as well.

Bella watched as more vision began to swim pasted her eyes as they began to blend together so fast that all she could see was a big blur of colors. Then suddenly she was shooting up in the hospital bed gasping for breath holding on to the side guards to stabilize herself after sitting up. Looking over to her right she was Caroline laying there before a vision flashed for her to see of Caroline drinking from a nurse when the sun was out before going back to her seeing Caroline just laying there. Getting up Bella unhooked herself from the needles and other machines that Katherine had turned off.

Walking out of the room Bella began to walk in the direction of the blood storage before grabbing two bags and heading back to the room sitting on the bed she ripped one open and began to drink she licked her lips as she noticed her senses beginning to heighten before another flash of images crossed her vision this time of the carnival that would happen tomorrow. Looking across the room as the vision passed she noticed in the mirror that her eyes had changed around the pupil of her eyes was a light green and it moved outwards to blend in with her natural color of brown. She had a feeling that any control she once held of her gift was gone if her eyes were any indication for the changes being a vampire would bring. Looking to her right once again she decided to wait for Caroline to wake up and focus on her until she could get to a cell phone to call for help.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: i do not own vampire diaries or twilight enjoy :)

New life and the problems it brings

Bella sat for an hour waiting for Caroline to wake up trying to get use to the changes she was feeling. The longer she waited for Caroline the more tempting the blood she was holding for her was becoming harder to resist and she found herself concentrating on stopping her face from changing. Caroline shot straight up in bed before looking around and spotting Bella awake sitting up on t bed staring at her.

"I am so glad you're awake, where is everyone?" the look of confusion on her face told Bella she hadn't remembered what happened yet.

"Care bear it's the middle of the night, what's the last thing you remember honey." Bella made sure to keep calm and her voice soft knowing that with all the compulsion that Caroline had used on her from Elena and the others that she would e frightened if Bella just came out and told her what had happened instead she was going to let Caroline figure it out at her pace and comfort her when it became too much.

"I remember Elena coming to visit but she said her name was Katherine," Caroline paused trying to remember more in her confused state but she got distracted before she could concentrate more. "Do you smell that what is that smell," looking around the room Caroline seemed to be following her nose before she settled on Bella again and tilted her head. Bella upon seeing she had Caroline's attention tossed the blood bag onto Caroline's bed where it landed in her lap.

Caroline's vision zeroed in on the bag before picking it up and smelling it realizing that was where the scent was coming from. Caroline turned the bag around in her hands she was trying to figure out if she really wanted the risk of drinking it knowing that it was blood and it should not smell the way it should have for a human. Before she could put it up to her lips to take her first sip Bella interrupted.

"Sweetheart, I need you to use your pretty little head and really think about what will happen if you drink that. I know you at least remember what happened last night and some of what happened in the past year that you didn't before." Bella watched as Caroline moved the bag back down but didn't let it go as she closed her eyes to think on what would happen before bringing the bag to her lips once again and taking a small sip before dropping the bag onto her lap thinking that the blood would taste bad.

Bella sat quietly as Caroline then lunged at the bag before draining it dry in frenzy like fashion before she began to freak out. Moving on to the d with Caroline Bella pulled the girl against her and into a hug as she began to rock her back and forth to get her to calm down though she also managed to put her asleep. Bella climbed back into her bed with just enough time for the nurse to walk in ad check on them. Once the nurse was in reach of her bed Bella she whispered, "It's late dear you should get to sleep like the other girl there's no reason for you to be up." Her voice was stern as she spoke before leaving the room.

Bella laid down and closed her eyes as she closed them she watched as the hospital changed into an old village allowing her vision to lead her into the past. She watched as the body fell to the ground and a man in his twenties stood over it his brown hair curly and just above his shoulders was loose and falling into his face. He had a mischievous smile on his lips that were red with the blood that was running down his chin. His brown eyes had the look of a maniac but underneath there was a glimpse of loss and desperation for the acceptance she saw the other three of the group held for each other. Bella found herself trying to memorize the face of the young man she knew she would see again in person and not in a vision.

The next morning she was up with the sun and sat and watched the nurses and doctors going about their rounds and trying not to react to the smell of the blood. She had a small distraction after Caroline woke up and proceeded to see if the myth about sunlight was true. She did this by sticking her hand into the rays of sunlight coming from the window. When it first burned her she didn't seem to believe it so she stuck her and back in it for a little longer and they both watched as smoke began to come off her hand until she couldn't hold it there any longer and pulled it back into her lap to hide it under the sheets. Right then the door opened with a knock and in walked Jeremy carrying a Bella's back pack and Matt who had a cast on one arm as he balanced food in another.

"Hey you two, I was just stopping by for a minute to check to see if you were doing okay then I was going to make sure that the prep for the carnival is going as our favorite neurotic had planned it." Matt gave both girls a charming smile and laughed at the offended look on Caroline's face, "I am not neurotic and besides if I have my way I'll be out of here in time for the carnival tonight." Jeremy and Matt laughed at her statement before Matt patted her arm and walked out of the room with a wave.

Seeing the confused looks on Bella's and Jeremy's faces she gave a quick explanation, "We decided that we worked better as friends just before the parade it wasn't that big of an adjustment for us it seems." Bella nodded her head with Jeremy as he placed her bag on the bed beside her.

"I brought you a change of clothes along with your cell phone and charger it was all I would grab with Elena watching me like a hawk because of Anna's death. Apparently she is under the impression that I was dating her and I should be reacting differently to the news. Uncle John is also gone he left town though he left me his ring see." Holding up his hand Jeremy gave her a quick hug and Bella stiffened for a moment as the scent hit her and she became all too aware of what was rushing right under his skin. Taking a deep breath she pulled away a vision flashed of Jeremy lying dead on the ground wearing the ring before it was gone again.

Jeremy stayed and chatted with the two some more and he did notice the changes when he could tell they both were starting to struggle more and more with his presence he gave Bella a quick hug before leaving. A few minutes after he left Bella received a text from him stating he was sorry that she got hurt bad enough to change but he wasn't sorry that she would still e in his life because she choose to feed. Shaking her head she laughed at how much he picked up on things others didn't.

After a while Bella shook her head at Caroline creativity on getting another blood bag which she was hiding in the sink and an outfit to change into. Bella deciding she was going to be leaving with her stood up to get dressed too. As she was standing up she smelled burning flesh and watched as Caroline ripped of her necklace and throw it across the room covering up her chest from where it burned her. "This is pretty," a nurse spoke as she was walking by to bend down and picked the necklace up before putting it on the bed "yeah my friend gave it to me."

Once the nurse was gone Bella closed the door and began to take the cloths out of the bag and laughed because she could defiantly tell that Jeremy picked out the cloths. Pulling on a royal blue tank top that hugged her curves nicely and a pair of black skinny jeans along with the his black leather jacket to go over the top. She also smiled when she found that he had made sure that her worry beads were in there as well she had no doubt that he had asked Damon to get them back from the hospital for her. As Caroline finished dressing Bella throw her hair up into a high pony tail. Just before they were about to leave the both groaned from the pain coming from their mouths. Bella looked down and licked over her teeth feeling her canine teeth grow into fangs as the veins around her eyes began to show she could also feel her hunger increasing rapidly. Hearing the two groaning the door was opened by two nurses who came rushing towards them to ask what was wrong.

Bella focused on the nurse in front of her who gasped as she looked up, moving quickly she grabbed her by the throat looked her in the eyes and focused and saying what she wanted the nurse to do. "You did not see this, "she waited until she saw the woman's eye dilate. "You did not see this nothing is wrong and you were going to get the forms to discharge my friend and I from the hospital but first I'm a little thirsty." Bella tried very hard to be gentle as she latched on to the woman's neck and drank a few mouth full before forcing herself to pull away just as Caroline did to her nurse. She compelled both woman to clean themselves up and waited until the one came back with their release forms before leaving the hospital.

Heading to the carnival at the school when they arrive Bella is hit with another vision this time it's later on that night with Stefan leading Caroline away and Bonnie glaring down Damon as she starts using her powers to give him an Aneurysm before using her powers to turn on the gasoline hose and setting him on fire before Elena stops her from killing him. Coming back out of the vision she noticed she had lost Caroline and was thankful she chose to hid so that others wouldn't see her standing there staring blankly and not responding.

Following her scent she found Caroline right as Damon began to walk towards her. Seeing Bella show up quickly and having been changed too he paused and walked towards her ignoring Caroline for the moment. Bella was watching him and trying to fight off her need to change at the smell of the blood from Caroline's kill. Once he was close enough he put a hand o each of her shoulders and stared her down allowing her to concentrate on something other than her blood lust which settled her down in time to se Elena grab the sobbing Caroline and push her towards Stefan so he could get her to leave. She tugged Damon's jacket as they walked towards the others she noticed Elena through herself between them trying to stare down Damon.

"She's my friend and you're not going to touch her ," Damon snorted at her statement "If I wanted her dead she be dead and anyways I gave you a warning about what would could happen and neither of you listened so anything that happens because of her is on you and little miss judge-y." Just as Damon answered her back Bonnie can running towards them and they watched as the look of horror and rage came across her face before she turned towards Damon. "This is all your fault, Caroline's a monster now because of you." At her words Caroline began to so louder and Bella's blood ran cold with rage before Bonnie could say anymore Bella interrupted.

"Stop talking now," as soon as the words left her mouth the other five froze in shock at the sound of rag in her voice. The ones that knew her the longest had only ever heard her angry once and that was when they were no older than six and they were picking on Jeremy. "You want someone to put the blame on Bonnie well let's put it where it really belongs and that is with you. Since you want to go there it was you who placed the spell that caused not only the car accident for Caroline but you are the reason I got hurt enough that I was in critical condition before even getting to the hospital. If you had listened to your grandmother and the others neither one of us would have gotten hurt. You and your everyone that's not human is a monster philosophy ever since you found out that you were a witch. News flash Bonnie not even you or Elena are human. Because if you were then every human would be able to do what you do and every human would be able to look like an identical twin to someone else and we both know that's not possible. So do me a favor until you get over yourself and your I know what's best and I can do whatever the hell I want and no one's going to say anything phase stay away from me and Caroline." Taking a deep breath she stared Bonnie down as she walked over to Caroline and pulled her into a quick hug before passing her back to Stefan, "Go take care of her."

As Stefan pulled Caroline away and Damon grabbed the dead body Bella stared at Bonnie before shaking her head at the look of disbelief on her face like she couldn't even understand why Bella was mad or thought she was wrong in her beliefs. Bella headed towards the carnival entrance where she meet up with Jenna and Alaric and got a ride home with them As they walked up the steps to the house Bella stood at the entrance as the other two walked through. Turning around thy saw the sad smile on Bella's face and finally got a good look at the change in her eyes. Jenna gasped before her eyes tear up she whispered a quite invitation inside before pulling Bella into a hug, Alaric stood behind her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Jeremy who had come down the stairs when he heard the car pull up quickly ran over and joined the group hug. Bella knew that learning control was going to be hard but I that moment she knew it would be worth it if only just because of them.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Twilight I am on Spring break so it is my goal to try and see if i can post a chapter a day before i go back to classes next week. enjoy :)

Vampires, Werewolves, and Witches, Oh My!

Bella stood pacing in the bed room thinking about what had happened after Elena had come home last night. When Elena had walked in on the hug she simple had said she was glad Bella was better before heading up stairs. Even with all the curtains in the house closed by Jeremy and Aunt Jenna; Bella watched Elena and noticed that Elena even after the rant she gave to Bonnie last night hadn't noticed that Bella was no longer human and wondered how long it would take her to figure it out. When the others left to go to school or work Bella was left passing after she received a text from Damon stating that he was bringing over some surprises for her. Just as she went to turn around to continue pacing like the caged animal she felt like she heard a car coming down the street along with Damon's scent which grew stronger the closer he came to the house she also could pick up on the other heart beat that was with him.

She smiled when Damon walked into the house without knocking knowing that Bella had heard them approach. "I come bearing the gift of being able to walk in the sun and my wonderful service on teaching you vampire 101." As he spoke he threw his arms out wide like he was gifting her with his presences once he made it upstairs to her room. Bella laughed lightly at that statement and laughed even harder when Grams gave one of Damon's arms out of her way to get into the bedroom. "Witchy here is going to do some of her juju to allow you to walk in the sun and I am going to get the rest of your presents." He vanished and she heard him at the car opening the trunk as she focused back on Grams. The older witch walked over to the Chaz where the only patch of sunlight in the room fell. She noticed that the only thing that Gram's was carrying was a small ring that was tarnished silver that matched the ring on her thumb. The silver was thin on the base and sides of the ring and curled around the small oval Lapis Lazuli in a vine like pattern and even had a small carved leaf on all sides holding the stone in place.

After placing the ring down she turned to face Bella and noticed the beads around her wrist and smiled softly. "It's always better safe than sorry hand them over; I owe you more than just one ring." Ella did as she was told but she tilted her head in question to the last part of the statement. "Spirits talk my dear I am probably one of the only ones other than the spirits that know exactly how that night at the tomb could have gone. I had been warned by the spirits before about what was to come if Stefan or Damon returned to town." Giving her a look Grams placed down the bracelet before closing her eyes and concentrating on the spell just as Damon walked back up the stairs with a mini fridge and a large cooler. Which he placed in the corner and plugged in before filling it with the contents of the cooler which if the smell was anything to go by was blood bags.

"It's done," Grams voice brought her out of her musing as the ring and beads were handed over for use she slipped them on before cautiously moving into the sunlight before giving the woman a hug. Grams patted her shoulder before she began to walk towards the door, "I just thought you should know that Stefan asked me to make a ring for Caroline earlier I did as he asked and I am glad to see that she hasn't been changed much by this experience." She smiled over her shoulder before walking down stairs and out the door Bella continued to listen as she walked down the street until she could no longer hear the heart beat.

Damon stood up after he was done I the corner before walking to stand in front of her with his arms crossed. "I have only had one other person who I have taken under my wing and changed into a vampire but because of the unfortunate event of a sire bond I have not made an attempt at being a mentor since. So since I have no doubt that Stefan called in Lexi to help vampire Barbie I called the only other person I would call a friend to help with you. Which means change into something you don't mind getting a little messy so we can go and meet her."

Just as he finished talking Bella vision swam with the image of a woman with short wavy hair and blue grey eyes with a confident attitude standing by a boxing ring. Before she was once again seeing her room Damon was still standing in front of her though this time his head was cocked to the side as he stared at her. "So you didn't lose your talent in the transition we can work with that." He gave her a push towards the closet she closed the door behind her and chose to change in there now that she had perfect vision even with the dark. She laughed as Damon joked about her not having to hide from him as he didn't mind a free show. She quickly changed into a pair of light blue almost white ripped jeans and a light blue spaghetti strapped flowy blouse. Along with a kimono shirt on top of the louse the kimono was white and had large flowers printed on it in different shades of blue and had knotted strings hanging from the bottom and the sleeves which allowed it to reach her knees. Stepping out of the closet she slipped into a pair of nude flats and left her hair in the fishtail braid before walking towards the door with Damon following.

As they drove Damon decided to ask if she notice any other changes in her gift. Bella lend back before answering that she would no longer be able to truly stop herself from viewing her visions that during the night she would from now on as she slept she would be viewing the events of the past and during the day she would get brief visions that could be triggered by anything and she would not be able to leave until it played out which is why she would look like she was day dreaming at random times. Though she would still be able to visit her trace like state to get the longer visions that she still considered the should, could or would visions. Damon nodded his head in understanding and they drove for a little while longer before her curiosity won out and she asked where he was taking her. With a smirk he looked her way and replied that he was taking her to Trenton, New Jersey because his friend owned a boxing ring there.

Pulling up outside it was an older brick building with the entire top floor windows boarded up and a single sign on the wall telling the prices to use the gym or the ring and how much lessons would be. Damon walked her around back and opened the door For Bella as she stepped inside the walls were covered in black padded mats and the floor was still made of the original wood though it was polished in the center was the ring and scattered on bigger mats throughout the room were different size punching bags. Only one person was in the room and it was the pretty red head she had seen in her vision. Her hair was to her shoulders in waves and she had a guarded look to her grey blue eyes she was taller than Bella and wearing a pair of black pants and a blood red shirt with a black vest.

Damon walked past Bella and greeted the woman by giving her a kiss on the check before he started talking. "Sage this is Bella she is the one I was hoping you could help me with because if I had tried to help her at home saint Stefan would have been criticizing her at every turn with the help of the two judge-y goody goodies." Bella had walked over as Damon talked and when he was done talking she gave a small smile and stuck out her hand for Sage to shake. Sage seemed to study her eyes before she grabbed her hand and pulled Bella towards her before she circled her "I'll help like I said I would she's a lot like you when I found you isn't she the difference being she was just changed and you were a vampire longer." Sage faced Bella and gave her a grin before she started talking.

"There really isn't much to teach someone who has the amount of control that you do and some younger vampires would say that you should just learn along the way and deal with things as they come. Us older ones though we know that there is more to being a vampire than feeding and heightened emotions. Many view becoming one of us as a curse or feeding just something that has to be done so they can continue on with their miserable existence. Finn thought like that even when he found me when I was a human and with his loss I taught Damon what I taught Finn as a human. Life is meaningless without pleasure of any kind and being a vampire just means we can relish in all of the pleasures that come with being one. Yes blood bags and animals are an option and you can survive on them but that's all you would be doing surviving you wouldn't be truly living this life you have been granted no matter how it came about."

She had moved to lean against the ring before she nodded her head in Damon's direction as she said the next part, "I once told Damon that humans were not just for food they were for pleasure I was not lying and that's because it is a pleasure to feed the others might not want to admit it due to their guilt being stronger but it is a pleasure. Even more so when both participants get to feed off of each other but either way pleasure is involved. I am not going to tell you to kill or to not kill the person you feed on I am not even going to tell you to feed on an innocent or on a criminal. I will only be teaching you how to go about making sure you get the most pleasure out of it whether you have to take it or it is given without compulsion."

After Sage finished talking Bella made sure to roll the words around in her head though she knew that she agreed with what Sage had said. It was also why she could never judge Damon on his feeding habits because he was not human and could not be expected to react or listen to what humans thought about his choices. Bella nodded her head before saying, "Where do we start."

Sag gave her a grin before grabbing her hand and taking in a run showing up in an alley by a club in a matter of seconds with Damon right behind them. Sage compelled their way inside before pulling her to a table in the corner. "Lesson one everything about a vampire becomes enhanced from physical features and senses to personality and emotions this is why when everything becomes too much we have a switch that lets you turn off the emotions part allowing for you to feel nothing at all though if it gets turned back on everything you were suppose to feel when they were off comes back right away." Sage made sure Bella nodded before she continued, "Lesson 2 along with super strength, speed, agility, durability and we also have an strong healing factor which can heal us from any injury except two things one being a stake to the heart and the other is a werewolf bite and yes Damon those do exist." Sage rolled her eyes when he tried to interrupt her to ask the question.

"Lesson 3 every vampire has the ability to compel humans or untriggered werewolves this means that we can influence their thoughts, emotions or behavior and can even create or erase their memories. All you need to do is make sure you have eye contact to force your will or what you want to happen to happen. This is the practical lesson because it allows you to pick and separate your victim from the crowd so you can feed so find your human." Ella smiled at the woman before scanning the crowd and using her senses to find someone who wasn't so innocent and she found one in the corner closest to them trying to force himself on another female. Once Sage noticed she had spotted her choice she spoke very quickly before giving her a shove in his direction. "Compel him to follow you then take him outback to feed we'll pick out our own before meeting you out front."

Walking in his direction Bella made sure to push between the two allowing for the girl to head back to her friends and for her to catch the man's eye. Once she made eye contact she compelled him to follow her before heading to the door smirking to herself as she heard him walking behind her. Reaching the outside she allowed the man to grab her are and pull her into the back of the alley before being pushed into the wall. The smirk remained on her face as she looked him in the eyes and spoke "You will not scream," she watched his pupils dilate as he repeated what she said. Before she allowed her fangs to drop and she bite into his neck she drank from him only stopping when she started to hear his heart eat slow and he started to lose conscience looking hi in the eyes again she compelled him once more.

"when the police show up you are going to confess about all of your victims and you were hurt tonight by the girl who you followed out here only to get hurt when she defended herself and got away." Once he repeated it back to her she let him fall to the ground before licking her lips and walking out front to meet up with Damon and Sage. As she walked up to him they heard a scream from out back and someone calling 911 before the vanished back to the gym.

Sitting in the middle of the ring with Sage and Damon she listened as Damon started out on her last lesson. "Lesson 4 is dream manipulation meaning we can enter minds of those weaker than use and control or change their dreams and telepathy meaning you can communicate with other through your thoughts I will teach you how to do this later on because I have no doubt that you will need it in that town and even more so cause of that college your attending."

She smiled at Damon glad that he was going to teach her something that could help her when she got into trouble because she had no doubt that she would be in need of it once others start heading to town. She gave Sage a hug and thanked her for the help making sure she had her cell number knowing that in the future she would be calling her to reunite her with Finn.

About an hour into their drive back Damon's curiosity won out and he asked the question that had been bugging him since the mayor's funeral. "What is Mason Lockwood?" Bella couldn't help but laugh at his question knowing that it was really bugging Damon so badly that he could not even wait until they were with the others to ask. Before Bella answered his question she finished the conversation she was having on her phone with Lexi letting her know that she was sorry that they had missed each other and that it just meant Bella had an excuse to leave town and come visit her to get away from Elena. After sending the text she turned to face Damon and seeing the look on his face answered, "He is a werewolf Damon and Tyler is an untriggered werewolf it runs in the Lockwood family and Mason is not the true threat he is being used by Katherine just like you once were. After we get back to the house I will fill you and the others in on the plan to once again save the Scooby gang don't worry so much it gives you wrinkles." She received a smirk for that and they spent the rest of the trip exchanging barbs and as the sun went down Damon conceded that the meeting could wait until tomorrow before dropping her off at her house and driving towards the boarding house.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight Enjoy :)

Shock and Planning

As Bella slept that night as Bella slept she watched as a human Kol who looked to be about sixteen at the time stood in the woods his mother standing off to the side with another woman. He had a look of pure thrill on his face as he preformed the spells he had read in the grimoire moments before casting them. Bella watched as the vision changed to a Kol that looked to e in his twenties sitting in the back of the cave against the wall with howls of the wolves being heard in the distance acting like he had not seen his two brothers sneak out after the others had gone to bed. As he began to create and write a page to his own Grimoire making sure to inscribe every detail about the spell or ritual he could remember before spelling the page into the book. The cover was made of black leather and had ruins engraved into it as well as other protections and spells just before he closed the book and hide it from view as his mother began to head his way and he leaned his head back and closed his eyes pretending he was asleep and had not seen Niklaus and Henrik sneak out of the cave earlier knowing that was who she was looking for. The vision faded as she heard yelling for the family to come out of the cave and help as she began to wake up.

Getting up out of bed she showered before walking to her closet and putting on a pair of dark blue boyfriend jeans and a forest green tank top that was tight around the chest and loosened to her waist. Pulling her hair into a messy bun on top of her head she making sure to remember her beads and ring and grabbed a blood bag before zooming down stairs and pouring it into a mug and placing it in the microwave for a minute. Just as she was throwing the bag away; Elena walked in and squeaked when she saw the empty blood bag. Jeremy pushed past her and had an amused look on his face when he realized why Elena had stopped seeing Bella drinking her blood from a mug.

Though he lost the look when Elena began to speak, "You invited her in here knowing she just changed into a vampire she shouldn't be allowed in this house until Stefan says she has control of her urges to kill." Both Jeremy and Bella rolled her eyes at her statement before Bella spoke, "you were going to explain this to Aunt Jenna how without telling her what's going on, how?"

This shut her up quickly though she grabbed her bag and rushed out of the house to Stefan and Bella could hear her telling him that Bella had been turned too not just Caroline. Jeremy gave her a hug to before heading out the door to catch a ride with the two that were still talking about how Bella could have possibly changed. Shaking her head she poured a cup of coffee for Jenna who she heard getting ready down stairs before she received a text from both Alaric and Damon stating they would be over soon. As Jenna came down the stairs and began to drink her coffee Bella heard the Alaric's car coming down the street just as she saw Damon appear at the back door and open it to let himself in laugh as he bantered with Jenna about knocking before coming in. To which he replied he had already been given permission to enter so he could come and go as he pleased. Just as Alaric knocked on the door before entering allowing Jenna to send Damon a look that said she won the argument.

As they all sat around the table Damon filled the others in on who he took Bella to see yesterday and that yes she was in control of her feeding. After he was done talking Alaric let the others know that Stefan and Elena talked him into taking Elena to Isobel's old office in Richmond to get her research on lycanthropes and finding the book on the Petrova bloodline. As they spoke Bella felt the cravings for blood begin to increase as she sat with so she reached down and unwound the beads from her wrist and began to play the hand tricks with them as a distraction the more she did the better she began to feel so she just continued to play with the beads as she listened to Alaric fill Jenna and Damon in on Stefan's suspicions about the Lockwoods.

Before Bella could fill the in on what was to come and what they would have to do her vision flashed of Katherine appearing in Caroline's room later that night before she went back to seeing a siring Damon. Tilting her head at him she continued to keep her hands busy with the beads as he spoke "I was going to tell you to find some form of distractions for your cravings later so you won't gorge on blood and become a ripper but you already figured it out it seems." He clarified when he received curious looks from Jenna and Alaric "Some vampires eat food to lessen the craving for blood others like myself drink to curb the cravings." Once they nodded in understanding Bella began to tell them what she had found out about Mason and how to use it to their advantage to keep a head of Katherine.

"Yes the Lockwoods are werewolves though only Mason can transform as Tyler is an untriggered werewolf meaning at the moment his gene is dormant. Katherine encouraged Mason to come back to town because she has filled his head with the idea that if he gets her what she wants. Then he will be getting not only revenge on who she told him was responsible for his brother's death but he will also be getting his wish since his accidental triggering of his gene." She made eye contact with the others to make sure they were on the same page still before continuing on to talk about her plan.

"If we plan this right we can play both the Scooby gang and Katherine into thinking that they both got what they wanted. If Aunt Jenna is able to convince him to come to a barbeque that we are going to be throwing then all we have to do is get him alone afterwards so that we can tell him what's really going on. He would smell if we lied to him so we won't lie to him. I will e ale to tell him what really happened to his brother and I will be able to talk him out of the situation with Katherine. Then I will call in a favor to get him out of town and hidden so that Damon can convince the Scooby gang and Katherine that he killed him which will set in motion her alternative plan so we can catch her and begin to prepare for the others his disappearance will bring to town." She continued to play with her beads as Damon and Alaric tossed around ideas on how to get him alone and how to convince the others that he killed him. While Jenna began to make a list with input from the others about the barbeque and what should be made food and drinks wise along with the others that should be invited.

Drowning out the noise Bella closed her eyes and willed her gift forward so she could see what Katherine had planned for the next few days. Bella watched as she threatened Stefan to break up with Elena and ordering Caroline to make sure they were really broken up. Seeing the phone call between her and Mason about the moonstone briefly before the visions focused back on Katherine terrorizing Elena and Stefan. When she came out of the vision Damon patted her arm before heading home to listen to what Stefan would have to say about just finding out about Bella changing and teasing him on the fact that the only one in that group other than Caroline that noticed was Damon so he was going to be smug in front of him for a while. As she walked to sit on the front porch swing she caught the kiss shared between Jenna and Alaric out of the corner of her eye after hearing him say that he should have kissed her when he walked in. Sitting o the porch she pushed herself back and forth as she let herself drift in and out of visions that would come in the future. Catching only glimpses of scenes like five coffins sitting closed in an Chicago warehouse. She had just finished catching a glimpse of Kol standing with a baseball bat over her shoulder when she was forced out of her visions by being joined on the swing with someone else. Looking to her right she was surprised to see Mason sitting with her on the swing tilting her head at him she noticed he was wearing basket ball shorts and a wife beater and looked to be winded indicating that he had been running when he stopped to sit with her.

At seeing her head tilt he introduced himself, "Names Mason I didn't know Jenna had people other than her niece and nephew staying with her." This caused Bella to laugh and shake her head, "I'm Bella and it would be nieces Jenna's my aunt Charlie's my dad. I heard you had taken after him on getting out of this one horse town." She received a cocky grin from him at that statement as she saw the look of recognition from her father's name pass through his eyes.

" What are you doing out here shouldn't you be in school with my nephew or are you skipping like Jenna use to do with e before getting caught by Charlie." Bella didn't get to answer his question because Jenna walked out with Alaric then and Laughed at the statement she just heard before heading over and giving Mason a hug as he stood up to greet her. "Bella here is nineteen she is in college though they are on fall break for this week before they rush into finals prep. I 'm having a barbeque party in two days do you want to come over and hang out or are you planning on skipping town by then. I might even let you fill Alaric my boyfriend in on some of our antics we tried before Charlie swooped in to save us." As Jenna spoke Bella watched the slight jealousy leave Alaric's eyes when she called him her boyfriend and the grin seemed to spread to Mason's face as he was told e had permission to embarrass her aunt with stories before agreeing to come to the cook out. Before he headed down the drive in a jog they watched him go and Bella continued to listen until she was sure he was out of hearing range.

"Well that worked better than I had planned so I guess we need to go shopping for the cook out because if he is like Tyler then he is going to be eating a lot of food at the party." This got a laugh out of Jenna before she kissed Alaric goodbye before dragging Bella to the car after she locked the front door to get started on the grocery shopping.

Later that night as Bella got ready for bed she overheard the conversation between Elena and Stefan in her room. He was explaining to her how to inject Bella with vervain if she ever got out of hand with her blood lust in the house. He went even as far as to tell Elena to stick by Bonnie's side at the barbeque in two days so he wouldn't have to worry about keeping an eye on her and so he could see if Bella would become a problem. Bella rolled her eyes but made a show of walking past Elena's open bedroom door and looking Elena in the eyes as she knocked on Jeremy's door. When she heard his muffled come in she closed the door behind her before crawling onto his bed; the look he gave her told her that he had also heard what was being spoken before he joined her on the bed and turned out the lights before pulling her into a hug he whispered "I believe I you no matter what Elena says and thinks." Bella smiled weakly before hugging her cousin back gently and falling asleep hoping to have another vision of Kol that night.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight enjoy and please review :)

Werewolf origins and Barbecue parties

Bella was watching as Kol walked up to the altar of the church that he was in and sit down on it after slaughtering everyone that was present at the time. AS he sat down to face the dead bodies on the floor she could see the blood that coated his face as he twirled a star in his fingers that he had used to make some of the marks on the bodies. Bella could see the resentment in his eyes for waking up after being daggered once again. She could see his mind multitasking behind his eyes his main goal and focus on finding a way to dagger Klaus so he could feel what it was like to be put to sleep and then wake up in a different time and place. His other task was finding out and learning as much about the magic he was witnessing the witches of this town use before Klaus forced him to sleep again. He had managed to even check on a family of witches that he had trusted to watch over his own personal collection of grimoires so that when Klaus daggered him all of the knowledge he had collected over the years would not be lost do to his brothers actions. Bella was pulled from her vision by the sound of music blasting in her ears causing her eyes to shoot open allowing her to see Jeremy fall to the floor in laughter because of his wake up call. Shaking her head she grabbed a pillow from behind her before hitting him with it a few times.

"What I needed to wake you up so you could get ready to help Aunt Jenna set up for the barbecue plus I figured you would want to s some of the books that Elena brought back with her from Isobel's office." Smiling at her cousins she hoped up and kissed his check before rushing to her room to shower.

Stepping out she dressed in her faded black skinny jeans before putting on a spaghetti strapped red and black plaid high low shirt that was loose before slipping on a forest green button up over the top without buttoning it. She then flipped her head over and began to braid her hair from the base to the top of her head in a French braid before pulling the hair that was not braided into a ponytail so when she stood straight again it looked as if she had her hair in a high ponytail and the braid would be seen whenever the ponytail moved. Deciding to forgo shoes for the day Bella slipped on her beads and ring before heading down the stairs with a blood bag in hand. She ignored Elena at the kitchen table with her box that she saw sorting into different piles and grabbed a mug before warming the blood like she did the last time before she began to drink it this time drinking some coffee afterwards to help mask the scent of the blood on her breath before heading over the table to see what Elena was doing.

She pretended not to notice Elena tensing as she approached before looking at the different piles and noticing one book in a stack all on its own. It was a thick book and was defiantly old but it had looked like it had only been opened a few ties and only had two or three book marked pages. Though she was curious she decided to let Elena make the first over knowing that she needed help trying to wrap her head around some of the information she had found out the other day.

It didn't take long for Elena to start talking, "From what Bonnie and I have read Isobel researched why I looked so much like my ancestor and came across tons of information. I am a doppelganger to Katherine and we were created because of this curse known as the curse of the sun and the moon which when used in a ritual with a moonstone will allow the werewolves or the vampires to not be affected by either the curse of the moon or the curse of the sun depending on which species finds both. We think that's why Katherine really came back to town other than to try and take back Stefan like she says." Bella nodded along to what she was saying as her eyes roamed over the different text in the piles as she carefully flipped through noticing that there was no changes in any of the curses which would have been normally found in other examples of literature with similar sayings even in the same time period not all accounts were exactly the same like she was seeing in the text in front of her but before she could question it Elena continued talking.

"The book over there is the only one without the curse described in it or even a mention of a doppelganger I think the assistant just mixed it in with the others on accident." Listening to what Elena said Bella picked up the book before reading the title on the cover it was in English and it was a book that told some of the origin stories in mythology that related to the supernatural tale in the other cultures.

Flipping to one of the first book marked pages she noticed it mentioned the origins of witch craft flipping to the next page was a myth that she was familiar with it was the origin story of werewolves how the first ones came to be this myth disproved the entire sun and moon curse because it never mentioned a doppelganger or vampires seeing is how they were not created yet. Flipping to the last book mark Bella noticed it was the story of a witch who founded expression by being the first to turn her back on natures teaching and corrupt the gift she was given. Bella smiled softly as she closed the book and released that Isobel and now Elena both had no idea that they had stumbled upon the only stories of history that others were never able to change completely they were only able to adapt some of the parts to fit the lies they wanted the others to see and Bella had no doubt that in that stack was a Roman version of the sun and moon curse but anything past that time period was not changed for fear of forgetting what their true origins really were.

Seeing her holding the book Elena told her to keep it seeing how Bella was running her fingers over the top of the cover. Sitting at the table as Elena continued to go through the stack of lies Bella saw a flash of her standing in the living room repeating the origin story of the wolves to Mason and the others later that night returning to the present she sat down and began to read the origin story finding the translation from the Greek one she remembered being told to her by Dasha to be only off by a few words. An hour later Aunt Jenna came through the front door glad to e off work before telling them to clean up the table as she changed so they could get started on the food for the barbecue. Listening to her Aunt; Bella rushed up stairs and placed the book next to her grimoire before appearing back in the kitchen and starting to get out the food. Once Jenna joined her they got to work on the sides as they left the meat marinating in the fridge for Damon and Alaric to handle since they were also using the barbecue to see who made better ribs.

Once Damon and Alaric arrived Bella and Jenna smiled at the sarcastic bars they used as they cooked by the grill. Eventually Caroline and Bonnie showed up to join the and Jenna got out the non alcoholic drinks for them knowing shortly after they ate the food the girls were leaving to have one of their sleepovers though Caroline was staying to spend time with Bella since she had promised to hang out with the girl and she was not trusting Bonnie near her by herself until she proved she could be trusted not to try and hurt her friend. Mason was the last to arrive bringing a bottle of his favorite alcohol to share.

They all sat down and began eating Bella noticed that Bonnie and Elena choose to sit as far from her as they could. Mason had pulled Damon aside just before they sat down to eat and admitted to knowing what he and Bella were but that h did not care and did not in fact wish to kill any of the vampires in town. Bella took the time as they ate to begin getting the old stories of Jenna and Charlie out of Mason. Jenna as pay back would tell some that she knew about him and Bella's younger years and then managed to get Alaric to spill one about himself. Jenna seeing the opportunity to act slightly drunker than she was did a clever change in the subject.

"Since we are telling stories about the past; Bella heard one the other day in her Greek class that was pretty interesting." She was speaking to Mason when she said this but she received everyone's attention at her statement. This turned Mason's attention to her as she spoke, "It's nothing special I just found them cool because usually the only thing remembered about the ancient Greek myths are the hero and quests. We used some of the old Greek supernatural origin stories to help learn the language and the culture." He raised his eyebrows at this and moved his eyes quickly to the others further down as if indicating if they had heard this story Bella gave a small shake of her head back that only he and Damon caught.

"Oh really what's your favorite that you have read so far." His voice was steady like he thought he had heard the stories before and memorized the curse that was placed as well.

"Before I tell you that you have to understand something I am going to college to study languages but I am also studding ancient cultures so that I can understand why the languages were adapted the way they were. Being half Greek myself I love anything that has to do with their older cultures because these stories were told before they could be written down which to e is pretty amazing that a story became so popular by the people that it had to be written down so everyone would eventually know it to." Seeing that she had everyone's interest for the moment she started her story.

" Most of the Greek culture revolved around the gods so many people did many things to impress them except for one city about 4900 years ago. During this time cities tended to fight other cities to gain land and slaves and each Greek city tended to have a king. This king was named Lycaon he was said to have over fifty children around the time of the event. The city was putting together a feast because news had traveled that Zeus was coming to their city to see if there was any there for him to place his favor upon. Lycaon decided that he did not believe that Zeus was anything but a human claiming to be a god. So he decided that he was going to test divinity by feeding everyone who sat at the feast the by feeding everyone a slaughtered child who was not even past the third summer of life. When Zeus arrived he was seated and he watched the others fill their plates and begin eating while a small few choose to follow his example and not eat. When the people and the king had their fill Zeus acted on his curse like he was going to bestow his favor on the king and the families that had eaten. Instead he placed a curse on the families and their decedent's to take the shape of what they truly were he and the few mortals watched as one by one they turned painful into a wolf and seeing a full moon high in the sky Zeus tied their transformation to the nights it was at its fullest. When the next generation was born from the families they were relieved that it seemed that the curse would not affect the but it was not so as many were trained to be soldiers to expand the city and when they made their first kills whether they died on the battle field or off from the injury they too were forced to turn. You see Greek myths and tier origin stories in particular can be connected. Like the one I just told you can be connected to the origin of witches and witchcraft. Funnily enough the tales about vampires or creatures like vampires don't come about until some thousand years later and it takes another thousand for the supernatural versions in other cultures to start forming. I guess it's just my Greek pride showing since many of the tales would have to be pieces and parts of the original Greek versions that were adapted and changed as they were translated." Bella could see the shock in not just Mason's eyes but in the eyes of the others of her group though she managed to see the looks of disbelief in the eyes of Bonnie and Elena just before they got up to put away their plates and leave.

"She amazes me sometimes when she starts talking like Alaric when he gets into one of his rants about his history of this town. Then of course I remember she is only like this about any and everything to do with Greece even more so after her trip their last summer." Jenna patted Masons arm before they all started moving to put away their dishes then heading to the living room. Caroline sat on the couch as Bella sat on the floor in front of her as the others found places to sit. Mason decided he was going to act on his curiosity since the girl had been nothing but truthful to him since he met her yesterday.

"What about the sun and moon curse your myth never mentioned that," The adult and Jeremy ignored the gob smacked look on Caroline's face at the sight of Jenna knowing what was going on when Elena and the others had told her she didn't know anything. Patting her leg Bella gave her a look that promised she would explain later before turning to answer Mason.

"If you want e to answer you truthfully and not give a vague answer then you have to promise to go along with my plan even if for a while it is going to involve your nephew becoming a werewolf. I can promise you that he will only have to go through the transformation three times." She noticed he looked wary of what she had said but he nodded his head reluctantly wanting to know why he had been lied to about the stone.

"The curse about the sun and the moon is a fake there is a curse it's just not the one you have been told. The curse on the stone is for the original hybrid who is a vampire and a werewolf; he was cursed to be unable to access his wolf. In order to break the curse he needs the moonstone, a Petrova doppelganger, a werewolf, a vampire and a witch all of which are to e sacrificed to break the curse. Katherine does know this it is why she turned so that she could not be used in the ritual. When and I say when because he will break it and it's going to be soon he will have the ability to change other wolves into hybrids. The wolves that take him up on his offer will no longer be forced to change against their will and if they do decide to change it is not painful and they can change at will. Though they should be warned that immortality is part of the deal so once they change into a hybrid they don't age." She watched as everyone in the room took in what she said.

"In order for my plans to work and for you and the others involved to come out of it what is to come alive and healthy we are going to have to get Katherine to believe that you are dead and everyone else that you seemed to vanish off the face of the earth. By doing so you can get I contact with other wolves that would be willing to become hybrids and you will also bring the wolf sacrifice to town. Her name is Jules and I think we both agree the world would be better with one less wolf with her beliefs."

He nodded along with that statement before agreeing to follow their plans causing him to receive grins from the others. Bella told him what time to arrive at the boarding house the next day so they could put their plan in motion. When he answered that h would be there Bella grabbed Jeremy and Caroline's hands before dragging them up stairs to allow the adults some tie to talk on their own. She and Jeremy spent the remainder of the night filling Caroline in on what Elena did not know and Bella knew she would not tell Katherine their plans because they had nothing to do with Elena and Stefan's relationship that was supposed to have ended. Sending Jeremy back down to his room just after they heard Damon and Mason leave they choose to turn in early because they both would be up early tomorrow to either report about what she learned from Elena and put her plan for Mason's disappearance into action.


	16. Chapter 16

AN:I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight enjoy and please tell me what you think about this chapter :)

Acting on Anger

She was looking down at a slightly darkened room as two men were sitting in a cage with bars separating them. Other people walked past the cages every now and then and would call one of the two forward with a series of numbers in the place of their names. Bella recognized Damon right away and could tell that both vampires were being starved and she watched as the other was called forward as a scientist shoved his hand into a patch of light and watched as it slowly burned before shoving the man to the back of the cage causing him to hiss from touching the bars. She watched as he sat back down slowly next to Damon as the scientist moved on down the hall way calling someone forward to take notes of what he just witnessed. The vision changed to Damon trying to open the cage that held the other man as a fire spread on the other side of the room. As the fire spread closer the man walked over to Damon before grabbing his hand and speaking.

"Turn them off, in order for both of us to survive this I need you to turn them off so you can leave here and be safe. I will find a way to find you again once I am free but I need you to trust me and turn off your emotions and leave."Bella could see the desperation in both of their eyes as Damon tried to fight with what he had just been told. She watched as he decided to let the man prove that he was different from the others that had let him down before. As the emotions began to drain from his face she watched as the man brought on of his hands to his face and left a kiss on it before Damon pulled away and began to leave. Fading out of the vision she watched as the man in the cage shouted his parting words for Damon to not forget their promise.

Bella's eyes flew open as she processed the vision of the past she had just seen about Damon and smiled at seeing the soul mate for Damon so clearly. She shook her head in laughter at what the others would thin when they found out who he was waiting for the look on Elena's face alone would supply laughter for days. Looking to her left Bella saw Caroline, just beginning to wake up not noticing that she was on the side of the bed before stretching and rolling off right off and on to the floor. Bella couldn't stop herself from laughing as she sat up and watched as Caroline stood up right after falling only to grab a pillow and start hitting her with it telling her to stop laughing and to shut up as she started to laugh as well.

She let Caroline shower first and sat on her bed cross legged as she made a quick phone call to the airport to change the information on the plan tickets she had saved when the Cullen's left. By the time she was getting off of the phone Caroline had changed and was searching through her wardrobe determined to pick out an outfit for her. Showering quickly she listened to Caroline and changed into the outfit that was picked out for her. Looking herself in the mirror she was wearing a pair of dark red jean and a black tank top with a lack see through button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. When she turned around Caroline was holding a new shoe box stating that now that she was a vampire she no longer had the excuse to avoid heels. Opening the box she pulled out a pair of black converse wedges she quickly put them on and smiled at Caroline before giving her a hug.

Grabbing two blood bags out of the fridge and heading down stairs Bella allowed Caroline to heat the bags in the microwave while she made the a quick breakfast. After they ate Bella and Caroline said goodbye as they headed out the door to their own destinations, hopping into her jeep Bella quickly drove over to the boarding house. Pulling up to the house she noticed that Bonnie's car was already in the drive way though Mason hadn't arrived yet. Walking into the house she ignored Bonnie, Elena and Stefan as she walked past them and headed towards the stairs to head up to where she heard Damon. He was sitting in the library reading, looking at the cover she smiled seeing him reading an old Greek play when he saw her questioning look he simple stated her story last night reminded him of one of his favorite plays, holding up the book in his hand.

They both sat in the library for half an hour before they heard Mason's truck pull up and his feet walking to the front door. Heading down the stairs together Bella rushed to the door before the others could get there and let him inside just before he knocked. Leading him into the room she noticed that Bonnie was standing in the middle of the room and Elena and Stefan had left looking at her confused just as she stepped into the room she didn't have time to react as a wave a pain hit her head and continued to get worse as Bonnie stared at the three on the floor. Grabbing her head to try and alleviate the pain did not help as she watched Bonnie walk over towards Mason who was on his knees because of the attack still groaning Bella tried to stand back up as Bonnie touched Masons forehead she managed to make out the whispered words of moon stone and well before Bonnie headed towards the door where the other two were waiting. Mason was the first one to reach his feet and helped steady Bella before reaching his hand out to Damon to help him stand.

"You know sometimes I think about filling them in on my plans but then they do something like this and I remember why they don't deserve to be filled in." Damon laughed at Bella's groaned statement before rushing out of the room and returning with a blood bag grabbing three glasses he poured Bella some blood and some for himself before pouring some scotch for Mason. Sitting down on the chairs close to the fire the three finished their drinks before Mason filled them in on what he had to tell them on Katherine. "Katherine met me this morning to ask if I had found the moonstone or not yet, I told her that I had and that I would give it to her later. I was going t tell you that I hide it in the well on the outskirts of the Lockwood property, it's in the bottom but all of the water is coated in vervain so I really hope they send a human down otherwise any vampire that tries to get it is going to be in a lot of trouble with the amount down there." Damon and Bella nodded at the information he had shared with them before Bella grabbed her bag and pulled out a plane ticket and held it out to him to take as he looked at the flight details she began to tell them her plan.

"Before we leave you are going to call Tyler and let him know that you're leaving town for a while because something came up with a friend and he needs your help after your done talking with him you're going to had the phone over to Damon who is the going to piss off Katherine and inform her that you are dead. After he gets to do that we are going to take a road trip to the airport in Richmond so you can catch your flight out to visit with Charlie before you start spreading the word to other wolves so that they can know their options and see if any others are going to be willing to become a hybrid." After both men processed her words Mason stood up and gave her a brief hug before pulling out his cell phone and calls Tyler. The call was quick and he knew that Tyler believed h was going to help some friends with their transformations before handing the phone over to Damon who quickly viewed his last called list before hitting talk with a cocky smirk which grew at the sound of the voice on the other end of the call.

"Mason, should have been here an hour ago," Damon stood up and walked across the room from the others " wrong boy toy."

"Damon, for once you've surprised me I assume Masons with you." All three could hear the anger in her voice, "he's right beside me although his hearts across the room." The tone in his voice switched from playful to deadly as he said that last sentence.

There was dead silence before she spoke again only this time it was with barely controlled rage. "You shouldn't have," Damon chuckled as he replied. "I have had a very busy day today, killed a werewolf, found a moonstone. Hey, did you know he hide the moonstone in the bottom of the well full of vervain. Guess he didn't trust you very much, though he did love you poor guy." Seeing the disbelief on Mason's face at his acting skills Damon continued to push her buttons. "Hey where are you because I can bring him over, last goodbyes and all that." He winked at Bella as he said the last part.

"You have no idea what you've just done," the anger seemed to have left her voice quickly, "Awe did I put a kink in your master plan, I'm so sorry." Damon spoke in a sarcastically sad voice when he interrupted her.

"Do you honestly believe that I don't have a plan B, and if that fails a plans C and you know how the alphabet works don't you. Send my love to Stefan." She hung up before Damon could get in another word looking at the phone he smirked again before handing it back to Mason.

Mason was still staring at Damon like he couldn't believe he pulled that lie off with him standing right next to him. Before he received a light shove from Bella towards the door before following the two out to the car so they could head to the airport. The ride to the airport was filled with Mason asking Damon questions on how he was able to lie like that to Katherine and have her believe it. After they dropped him off Bella made sure that he knew the directions to Charlie's house so he could surprise him. After making sure he boarded the plane Bella waited until they were back in the car before deciding to ask about her vision from last night.

"Had an interesting vision last night and it explains why you want me to be careful when I go back to college tomorrow. Though I only know his number because that's all he was called in the vision so I would like to know what his real name is. " She watched as his knuckles tensed around the steering wheel before he spoke in a very strained and quite voice. "His name was Lorenzo or Enzo for short," she let him gather his thoughts he seemed to decide to give her the information instead of having her ask question after question on the subject.

"He had been in there being tortured ten years before my own family member turned me over to them. He taught me the meaning of looking to the future and not the past he was my best friend. Then one day it changed to something more eventually he even came up with an escape plan as we thought up the ways we would take our revenge. It never ended though he's gone now his plan worked in getting me out but it cost him, his life." She could see the hurt on his face and decide to fill him in on her little secrete.

"Do you remember what I told you after the tomb Damon," She waited for him to nod after turning to meet her eyes questionably. "I told you that I would make sure you got the happiness you deserve and you will. Enzo is alive and soon after we come up with a plan that will not get both of you either captured again or killed he will be safe and back with you." She watched as his hands tightened around the wheel until they were pale before he began to relax them again. He turned his head and meets her eyes searching for any hint of a lie before he gave her a genuine smile and nodded his head again before he continued to drive though the conversation changed slightly.

"Sage was the first to point out that when I was scanning the crowds to feed or even just for pleasure it wasn't just females I was considering and showed me how to handle both. Now and days couples with the same gender are more excepted so it's easier to hunt though you have to know where to look. Besides bringing a male home to feed on doesn't get a reaction out of Saint Stefan like feeding on a female does and according to him I live to make his life miserable." This got a giggle out of Bella who shook her head knowing that was exactly why Damon only went for females when he was in town.

Before they could continue their conversation Damon's cell rang picking up to answer the phone the two were filled in on one of Katherine's revenge tactics. Since she couldn't get to Jenna because she was being protected by Alaric and wearing vervain, Katherine went after Liz. She compelled her to stab herself in front of Caroline while on the phone with Elena exposing Caroline as a newly turned vampire because of the strong scent of blood in the air. Stefan managed to heal Liz but the sheriff had freaked out about Caroline no longer being human and was refusing to leave the Salvatore basement until she was killed or compelled to forget about what her daughter had become.

Before Damon could say anything to Stefan Bella began talking and told him to bring Caroline to the house so that she could have a talk with her mom that was really over due. She told him when they got home she would talk to the sheriff since she and Damon seemed to be the only ones capable of handling the adults out of the group. Pulling up to the house they were out of the car and down the stairs in a matter of minutes and for the next few hours they spent the time talking the sheriff through what she was feeling and encouraged her to see that Caroline hadn't changed and was still the same daughter she raised to be a strong woman. They let her know that she could talk to Jenna and Alaric if she didn't want to take their word for it.

They left Caroline with her mom before heading up the stairs as Stefan explained how they got the moonstone and Damon spun his tale of how he killed Mason. Bella vision flashed of both Liz and Caroline walking up the stairs Caroline sporting a grin on her face that she hadn't seen since her parents' divorce. Back at the present she watched as Elena and Bonnie's face morphed to one of disbelief at Damon's actions and listened as they tried to preach that he was suppose to be a good guy and killing wasn't what he was suppose to do since they already had the information they needed. Just before Bella could go off on them for what they had just said Bella watched as her vision was acted out with Liz and Caroline coming up the stairs. Smiling at the she nodded her head towards the door and waved as they both said goodbye.

Turning back around she stalked forward towards the two girls acting like they had a right to talk about how situations should be handled. Circling them she spotted Damon holding Stefan back from her she moved until she was staring Elena in the eyes before she started speaking. "Why is it we can't see to win with you two when we tried to get the information the nonviolent way we get attacked along with the one who had the information? When we have to handle the aftermath of an angry werewolf and try not to be killed by him you get mad at the way we handle it. What were we suppose to do Elena let him run back to Katherine and tell her what you three were doing? Or were we suppose to get bitten by him as he tried to kill us." Neither girl had answer for her questions so she decided she was going to let them think they were getting their way

"You want things to be done your way and apparently our help is not required or wanted by you. Fine, you both have made your point we have other things we can be focusing on anyways. Handle Katherine and her plans yourselves and we will stay out of it just don't expect us to have your backs or to be there to clean up your mess." Looking Bonnie in the eyes this time she spoke, "Leave us alone and we'll leave you alone I feel like you are trying to attempt a spell on me and I promise to convince your grams that you need restriction o your powers and I'm sure she can manage that." Turning away from the two she watched as Damon released Stefan before he walked her to the door.

Driving home that night she knew that very soon she would have to step in again but for know she could focus on Damon and figuring out how she was going to free Enzo. Stepping on to the porch her vision swam as she saw Damon walking to the door with Enzo beside him and Kol sitting on the porch swing with his arm over her shoulder. She smiled as her vision cleared that was the first time she had a vision of Kol and her together she was glad to know that soon it would be true. Walking up to her room she quickly changed and went to sleep hoping she would see something to indicate how she was going to help Enzo.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: I do not own vampire diaries or twilight enjoy :)

Town visitors

Bella walked into her first class of the semester and sat in the back of the room watching as the others who have the class walk in and find seats of their own until the teacher walked in last. She was paying attention or the most his speech when half way through a vision crept up on her. She watched as the teacher walked past a cage somewhere on campus she managed to catch a glimpse of Enzo sitting on the floor. When the class was over with and she was able to retreat t the library she made it look like she was doing something as she began to play with her beads hoping to encourage another vision. As she sat there a girl walked by and as they brush shoulders she was hit with a vision of Enzo attacking the girl before pushing her out the window. After sitting there for a little bit longer Bella decided to head back home to wait for the Scooby gangs plan to go through and Elijah and the others to be brought to town within the next week.

Bella sat on the coach with Jenna and Alaric watching a movie knowing that Elena had gone against her friends' plans and snuck out to the masquerade an hour ago. In a few hours Elena would be taken by to others so they could try and use her a a bargaining chip with Elijah. She knew that Bonnie and Stefan would have her back by tomorrow night and she could use the time to get Jeremy to play spy for her. Later that night as she sat on the coach by herself as she waited for Jeremy to come back in the house. She could tell he didn't look happy with something and had n doubt something was said about her that had upset him.

Jeremy flopped down on the couch and placed his head in her lap allowing Bella to run her fingers through his hair as she waited for her cousin to tell her why he was upset. "Bonnie won't stop telling anyone in their little group that she can't believe what you said about you having to clean up the messes they make because you're a monster, and Damon is to, and she's always right." He let out a frustrated sigh, "they also keep saying I am too young to be helping them or getting involved with what they're doing. It's stupid because you let me help and you trust me so why can't the person who is supposed to be my sister trust me."

Bella sat back and let him rant for a little longer before she began to explain what she needed him to do. "I told the Scooby gang that I wouldn't get involved until they did something that would force me to get involved again which will be sooner than they think. Since I am doing that I am going to be focusing on helping Damon and I need you to help me keep an eye on what they're doing. Mostly I need you to watch Bonnie and let me know when she meets the new warlocks that come to town because she is going to be the cause of their deaths because she won't listen and I want to warn Grams to seal her powers before she can get the chance to hurt them."

They sat together talking or a while more as Bella filled him in on what to expect the Scooby gang to do in the coming weeks. Going to sleep that night Bella's visions switched between the two times Kol was daggered by his siblings the look I his eyes each time it happened breaking her heart just a little more. The other visions were of Enzo and Damon and the torture they went through to try and escape together. The next day Bella spent in her day in her other class and was only had one other vision and it was about one o the male students she saw hi laying on the ground with both Enzo and Damon standing over him. Elena was home long enough that night for Jena to know that she was okay before she was gone again either to Stefan's or Bonnie's house.

The third morning that week Bella was glad that she didn't have class that day and headed to the boarding house. She walks in hearing a woman's voice talking about how all o them were in danger and they should all leave before Klaus gets to town. Bella laughed out loud when she saw the look on Damon's face as the woman who she now recognized as Rose one of the two that had kidnapped Elena the day before kept talking to him like he was suppose to care. Hearing Bella laugh at his face seemed to finally make him snap at the woman just as Elena was brought down the stairs by Stefan.

"I have no idea why you seem to think I care about what happens to Elena but I am telling you this now I did not stay in town because of her and I am not leaving this town because of her or the problems she brings. You want to stay in this house then stop confusing her problems with mine." Bella wasn't able to contain her laugh or the second time at the look on Elena's face when she heard what Damon was saying.

Damon nodded his head up the stairs to the library before zooming off that way Bella followed behind still laughing at the look on their faces. Joining him in the room she walked over to the desk and sat down across from him. Giving him a smile she began talking, "first things first we need to come up with how you are going to know that I am in trouble at the college before we can start planning anything to do with that group on campus. One of my teachers is part of the group along with a young student who I think you might recognize and I already know the teacher is going to be my way in."

"We also will have give or take a month before we are going to be able to get him out because the only way I am going to be able to find him is when he tries an escape attempt and kills a girl on campus. Once that happens the group will have their guard down long enough for us to get in because they will be busy trying to cover the vampire attack so no one gets suspicious." They began by setting up a system for her safety mostly it pertained to Damon knowing her schedule on the campus and Bella sending him text for when she was in the presence of the professor so that if Bella missed a text Damon could show up to find her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next couple o weeks went by for the most part without to any complications for Bella as she went to school and began to dig into the background of the ones that had Enzo. She noticed the witches that had come to town and Jeremy was keeping her informed on what their interactions with Bonnie were like and Bella was sure she was going to be stepping in to contain the mess Bonnie was about to cause very soon. She had also been told by Damon that another werewolf by the name of Jules was in town looking for Mason. Rose had died in those two weeks because she had been bitten by Jules and had asked Damon to kill her quickly instead of the torturous death that would occur due to the bite. She was also able to overhear the deal Elena made with Elijah about keeping her friends and family safe along with saving Stefan from being trapped in the tomb with Katherine. Bella also thought the Elijah was smart or having Bonnie convinced that she broke the spell on the moon stone.

Having a break from her classes Bella took the day to hang out with Caroline and help calm her down from all o the worrying she was doing about Tyler. They had been window shopping as Bella explained to her what had really happened to Mason and why they had lied to the others. As they walked to the car to head to the Grill to have lunch when her vision blurred quickly to Tyler talking to a woman about wanting to see Caroline before it cleared again allowing her and Caroline to open the car doors when they were approached by the woman from the vision. Bella shut her door quickly with her things inside as the woman spoke.

"I'm looking for Tyler you haven't seen him have you," Bella watched as a male began to approach from the other side of the car and could smell that he was a werewolf just like the woman in front of them. "I haven't seen him since yesterday," Caroline answered her truthfully before putting her stuff in the car as well.

"I know your lying," Bella tilted her head and laughed at the statement turning back to get into the car, "why is it ever time we tell the truth everyone assumes we aren't telling the truth. We haven't seen Tyler or anyone but each other all day today now go bug someone else about the wolf you lost."Bella was the one to answer her this time but before she could hear what the woman was going to say next she heard a gunshot and watched as Caroline dropped to the ground before turning around to face the man just has he cocked the gun a second time and her world went black with the sound of the gun going o the second time.

Pain was all that she felt as she became aware of the world around her again along with blurred vision making it hard for her to see anything. She pushed herself up slowly to a sitting position just as she was sitting up she heard a small thump sound and was able to make out the bullet that had just fallen out of her head. Leaning up against the wall she noticed she was in a cage and that Caroline was just waking up in hers only Caroline had to pull the bullet out of her forehead. She watched as Caroline tried to open her cage before they both gasped as the male werewolf that had shot them smirk before sitting down in front of their cage.

"I see you both got the bullets out, nasty, I got a lot of wooden bullets and a lot other toys you both have a long night ahead of you." As he finished speaking he shot Caroline in the chest before shooting Bella in the shoulder. Bella kept her mouth shut reusing to scream like Caroline had instead she began to focus on what she was hearing outside which; Jules who was talking over the phone was explaining that she wanted Tyler or they were going kill the two vampires they had captured. Bella focused back in on what was going on as the door to the outside was opened by Jules who said, "He wants proof," before holding her phone out to the cell as the man rolled his eyes and shot both of them again this time hitting Caroline in her leg and hitting Bella in her side. Caroline screamed again and this time Bella let out a groan because shortly after he sprayed her with the vervain again when she didn't give him the response he wanted. They both heard Jules warning about only having twenty minutes before they would be killed just before they were shot a third time just as the man got up to leave to go wait for Stefan to show up with Tyler.

As they waited Bella ignored the pain and began to concentrate so that she could see where Mason was so that she could give him a call and allow him to talk with Tyler so that he would know that his uncle was not in fact dead like the others in Mystic Falls believe. Seeing him sitting in a bar writing down his cell phone number before handing it to the man saying that he would make sure to call him when it was time for them to be free of their curse before she came back to the present and hears Damon's voice as he says.

"Uh that would be me," she hears the male command the others to make him suffer before she begins to hear fighting and sees Tyler comes in the door. Both Caroline and Bella see him pause as if he doesn't know if he wants to help before Caroline starts to beg for him to come and undo the latch and to help them. Bella crawls over towards the cage door as the latch is undone and helps the other two lift it up before they both crawl out of the cage. Bella is able to stand up first and she watches Caroline lean on Tyler to get up before she stumbles to the door holding her side.

As she steps out o the trailer with Caroline and Tyler behind her just as she is shoved into the side of the trailer as the other two are watching and feels a gun being placed to the back o her chest were her heart was beating. She manages to get a glimpse of the look on Tyler and Caroline's face as she is held against the wall before she hears the male wolf scream then Jules scream as the gun is dropped to the ground. Bella manages to turn around and she watches as the Salvatore's get back up and a figure of a man walks forward with his hands held out. He tells them that he is keeping Elijah's promise to Elena and that they needed to go now before looking at Tyler and telling him that he needed to tell his friends a message when they awakened that they needed to get the hell out of this town. As they walked away from the werewolf site Damon noticed both girls were struggling and tapped his brothers arm before he scooped up Bella and zooming away to the boarding house.

Damon arrived at the boarding house Just as Bella's eyes were beginning to droop shut He carried her up stairs to his room before he set her down on her feet and told her to change into something clean. Bella headed towards the bathroom with a pair of Damon's sweats and one of his tank tops before she steps into the shower to wash off all of the blood and makes sure that the bullets are out of her side, shoulder and leg before putting on the cloths and sitting on the edge of his bed. Looking to the night stand she sees Damon's phone sitting there. Grabbing it off of the stand she quickly goes to his messages before creating a new one and typing in Mason's cell number. She quickly sends him a text saying that it was Bella texting him and that he needed to call or video chat with his nephew before tomorrow night because Jules was in town and trying to get his nephew. She received a message back saying thanks for the warning and a quick vision of the phone call between the two before Damon walked back into the room with a blood bag and handed it to her. Bella had the bag finished within seconds and had a second one handed to her to drink as well before Damon told her to lie down and go to sleep. Looking at the man that she knew was he best friend she patted the spot next to her before saying that she did not in fact need a guard dog she just needed her best friend to be there for her and if he didn't lay down and sleep too then she was going to stay awake with him. Damon shook his head at her statement though he climbed onto the opposite side and they both were asleep quickly though they both woke up periodically through the night due to nightmares and the visions.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight enjoy and pleas review :)

Setting them up for the fall

As Bella headed down the stairs to tell Damon she was leaving she overheard Stefan on the phone making plans with Elena to have a getaway weekend. After letting Damon know she was leaving He told her what to expect when she walked into the house that morning. She had just walked into the house and she saw John standing by Elena facing off against Jenna and Alaric. Walking up behind Alaric and Jenna she stood at the other end on the counter as Elena began to apologies to Jenna about not telling her something before John cut in.

"I'm Elena's biological father, there now you know." He went to walk around Jenna and Alaric when Jenna stopped him from moving with her comment.

"Which still means nothing and you still are not staying here because I can still keep you out of this house. I know the laws about adoption John, Charlie you remember my brother the cop , he made sure that anyone who claimed to be her biological father wouldn't get to have a say in anything and would have to follow the wishes of whoever was her guardian since both of her biological parent forfeited their rights to her when they refused to claim her when they had the chance when she was a means to even attempt to have a say in her life you have to go through DNA testing and a whole lot of paperwork before you can even suggest to me what to do with your daughter and even then it would be a suggestion and you still would have no say. Not to mention I own the house now since Charlie helped with that when you visited the last time so grab your things and find somewhere else to stay or I'm calling Liz and you can stay in jail instead."

Bella watched as Elena's jaw seemed to drop as Jenna spoke and then watched as anger crossed Johns face before he stormed past them. She saw the pride and lust on Alaric's face before he turned Jenna around and Kissed her before reluctantly letting her go as he began to walk backwards since he had to leave to go to the school. Bella giggled at the look on Jenna's face after the kiss before she stood up saying, "Damn Aunt Jenna, I didn't know you had it in you." She bumped hips with her aunt before she was pushed to the stairs "Shut up and go get ready," her voice gave away her amusement "yes ma'am sass master ma'am." Bella saluted at her aunt before heading to the stairs to go to her room.

Stepping out of the shower Bella pulled her hair into a messy bun before changing into a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a white tank top and made sure to grab her collared necklace along with her rings and beads. As she headed back down the stairs her vision changed so she was seeing Damon Standing at a table with John standing on the other side on the table was a silver dagger and a bottle that john had placed back down on the cloth before he walked away saying that he was on the same side as Damon when Elena was involved. As her vision came back to the stairs she walked back down and sent a text out to Damon to let him know she was coming over so she could tell him what they were going to do with the dagger since everyone was under the impression that they were involved in Elena's plans.

Walking to her car just as she got in she received a text from Jeremy stating that Bonnie was going to force herself into Luka's head to get the information she wanted about Elijah out of him and from the way Luka was reacting to the spells it was not a good way to be going about it. Nodding to herself she whispered under her breath as she drove to the boarding house. "Wrong choice judgy looks like you're about to learn why it's not a good idea to ignore advice."

Pulling into the drive way Bella could tell that something was off and was on guard as she walked to the door. As she walked into the house she rushed to where she heard Damon struggling with someone. Moving past Alaric's body laying on the floor she checked his hand and was glad to see the ring on his finger which would ring him back to life. Just as she saw Damon fall to the floor and a werewolf roll off of him while taking an empty syringe out of his neck. Rushing forward she managed to throw the wolf down the hall before she stab in her neck and her vision began to waver. As she dropped to the ground she saw the other wolves had crowded the hall as one helped up the wolf she threw off the ground. Jules had stepped out last saying, "Hi Damon nice to see you again and Bella what a surprise, Brody be a dear and make sure she has a view of the fun."

Bella watched as one wolf grabbed Alaric's body as she was jerked off the ground by the man that was in charge of shooting her the night before. She was dropped onto the ground by a wooden chair that was put in the middle of the carpet which Damon was dropped into. She tried to struggle but the drugs were very effective as her hands were chained behind her back and the chain was looped around Damon several times to hold his body in the chair before it was connected to the restraints that held his arms in place then connected to the spiked collar. Brody was holding the end of the chain and every time Damon gave a smart remark instead of the answer Jules wanted the chain was yanked causing more damage to his neck. She could see Jules starting to get aggravated with his comments as she shifted the gun in her hands to point at Bella.

"You know what the great thing about buck shot?" Jules paused before she continued "it scatters through the body maximum damage and I am more than willing to try it on her first before shooting you. Where is the moon stone?" Damon smirked still as cocky as ever "Get over it honey your never going to get it." Jules cocked the gun but was interrupted by a voice she didn't recognize.

"Looking or this," everyone's attention turned towards the entrance of the room was a man that was leaning against the door jam. He was about five foot eleven with his brown hair was combed to the side loosely and was wearing a black suit with a grey button up shirt underneath. Bella recognized Elijah as soon as she had heard his calm voice she watched as he walked forward with a smooth white stone in his hand. She noticed the wolves all took a step backwards as he placed the stone down on the end o the table before taking a step away from it saying.

"Go ahead take it," Bella watched the movement out of the corner of her eyes as one of the wolves became cocky and rushed towards the stone intent on being the first to take it. Elijah was faster though and had his hand in the wolf's chest and his heart out of it before the wolf even knew what hit him. As the wolf fell onto the coach dead two others rushed forwards to try and take Elijah on as he dropped the heart to the ground, they received the same treatment having their hearts removed at the same time. Seeing this both Jules and Brody took off with their tails between their legs as the last wolf dropped to the ground and tried to hide behind his shirt.

Elijah moved forward and pulled the wolf to his feet "what about you sweetheart, huh want to take a shot" the wolf was shaking his head rapidly as Elijah looked at Bella and an impressed Damon before asking, "Where's the girl?" as he looked towards the door they ran out of before Damon moved his hands as he answered "I don't know." Elijah looked back at the scared wolf before saying "doesn't really matter," before he punched the wolf's head hard enough that his neck was snapped. Elijah walked over to Damon and Bella and pulled the chains off of Damon easily before freeing Bella's arms as she stood up. As Elijah walked back wards he spoke to Damon "do you realize this is the second time I have saved your life now?" Damon kept the smirk on his face as he stood up and Elijah turned around and walked towards the stone before he could rush of Bella moved quickly and stepped I front of him.

She saw the look on his face and before he could start talking to her like she was a vampire who was too cocky for their own good she began talking. "Before you leave Damon has something that you might want ," turning towards Damon who had removed the collar y now she nodded her head towards the coffee table and the bundle that was sitting on it. "I was coming over so we could figure out how to give it to you without the others knowing that it was given to you."

Elijah tilted his head like he was listening as he leaned forward around her and grabbed the stone noticing that the new little vampire didn't flinch at his closeness like most others did in his or his sibling's presence. Damon had moved walked back over towards the two just as Elijah leaned back and put the stone in his pocket handing the bundle over; he spoke in Bella's place. "Bella and I seem to have been grouped with those that want to make stupid choices and not knowing what is really going on group but we are not stupid and we know that pissing of originals isn't good for our continued existence. Stefan and the others got this from Katherine and her minions last night when they went to her with help about getting rid of you, I know though that she would also benefit from whatever this dagger does and I'm not in a forgiving mood with her so you can have this and I get to know I screwed up another one o her plans." Elijah unwrapped the bundle and saw the bottle of ash and a silver dagger before he wrapped it back up and disappeared from their view, "Well I guess that is the closest thing to thank you that w are going to get until he can learn to trust us," Damon mumbled after he left.

Bella looked at Damon before she shook her head at his comment before she spoke, "Have I thanked you lately or trusting me when it comes with keeping the others safe." Damon shrugged his shoulders before mumbling about her proving she could be trusted a long time ago. Patting his shoulder she let him to clean up and take care of Alaric shooting her aunt a text about what happened so she would know not to worry about him being late for their date. Driving home quickly she noticed that Jeremy was home and she shouted that she was stealing one o his sweat shirts as she threw away the ruined blood stained tank top. As she pulled the sweat shirt over her head Jeremy let her know that Bonnie was home with her grams at the moment I she wanted to make her move. Kissing his cheek in thanks she vanished out o the house and arrived at the side of the Bennett house she arrives just as and anger Jonas pulls up outside. Stepping in front of him she speaks before he can try and use his powers on her.

"Before you just barge in there and start something you won't be able to finish hear me out. The Bennett matriarch is there and if you just inform her of what her granddaughter has been doing to another witch behind her back when she isn't suppose to be doing any magic unsupervised by her Grandmother because of her last stunt then you can be assured that Bonnie will receive her proper punishment." She watched as he controlled his anger before he nodded his head she gave hi a smile grateful that he had listened to her before she walked him to the door and knocked. Bonnie had answered the door and the look that came across her face at the sight of who was standing in front of her said that she knew she was about to be in big trouble. Bella smirked at her before shouting into the house, "Hey Grams can you come here or a second I have someone who wants to meet you he didn't know there was a matriarch in this town already and he wanted to inform you of some problems he has been having the past few days." The smirk never let her face as she kept eye contact with Bonnie the whole time hearing the footsteps of the older woman approaching the door. When she appeared behind her granddaughter she took notice of her face and realized almost immediately who was the cause of the trouble and she did not look happy as Bella gave the introduction.

"Shelia Bennett meet Jonas Martin I figured I could introduce you too and let you figure out how to handle the problem from here. Though I was hoping that you both would e willing to come to Damon's tomorrow night for his diner party everyone is going to be there and there's so much stuff to catch each other up on." Shelia and Jonas both said yes to her invitation before they went inside the house to handle the problems with Bonnie's behavior and choices. The smirk did not leave Bella face as she walked away from the house and her sight was enveloped by a vision of Grams and Jonas chanting as they stripped Bonnie o her powers as she tried to talk her way out o her punishment blaming her actions on everyone else but herself, Elena or Stefan.

Appearing back in her bedroom after she stopped seeing the vision she grabbed a blood bag before joining Jenna in the kitchen to join her in working on their school work. The chatted away as they worked Jenna filling Bella in on how their date went and even how the tea party went. Jenna even managed to rope Bella into helping her give Elijah a tour tomorrow morning because she had been roped into doing it by Carol and did not wish to do it alone. Bella agreed just so she could have a chance at inviting Elijah to come to the party since he let before she could ask him earlier. Going to sleep that night her mind was racing with happy visions of the past as the visions of Kol's childhood weaved together with her childhood memories.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: i do not own Vampire Diaries or twilight enjoy and review :)

Forging a new deal

Bella sighed sadly as her visions changed from the happier memories to ones later on in his life. He sat there with his arm propped on the table contemplating as he twirled a dagger in his hand his face blank and eyes hooded. He only stopped twirling the dagger when two girls walked up behind him and waited for him to face them. He spoke about the art of Kemiya as the two witches learned how to use this new magic he was describing. Bella watched as they created dark objects in the attempts to create a dagger that could be used on Klaus. The object that caught her attention the most was the cuffs that once placed on a witch removed their powers. She could only smile sadly when the scene changed to show Kol trying to flee the party that his siblings were throwing only to be blocked by Elijah allowing Klaus to catch up and dagger him while they were on the stairs as Rebekah watched on from bellow. Bella knew after watching this scene and the sibling's interactions that the bonds were going to take time to heal but with time and her interference they would come out of what was to come stronger and one again the family they once were.

As Bella woke up that morning to get ready to help her Aunt Jenna show around the writer she had the feeling that today was going to be a big day. She showered quickly before putting on a pair of high-waisted light blue skinny jeans and a turquoise halter top that was tucked into the jeans. Flipping her hair over she quickly braided it upwards before placing the left over hair into a bun before heading down the stairs with a blood bag to wait on her Aunt Jenna. Once in the kitchen she leaned against the counter and drank her blood listening for when she should start on the breakfast for her aunt. When she heard the footsteps heading toward the stairs that told her that Alaric had spent the night again she started on the eggs and the bacon. She noticed once they had joined her in the kitchen to eat that Alaric even knew to allow Jenna to get to the coffee first before getting his own. Bella smiled to herself as she watched the couple interact with each other before they had to leave to get ready for the party and give the tour around the town.

As they arrived at the spot that they were going to meet the writer in Bella could not stop herself from laughing when she spotted Elijah. Aunt Jenna gave her a slap on the arm as she tried to stop herself from laughing too as they got out of the car. Making sure to grab some of the maps and the other facts for their walk around the property lines walking over to Elijah Bella smiled before letting her aunt take the lead on the tour. As they walked the property lines Bella followed behind interjecting every know ad then I she knew where they were and had something to say. As they came to the end of the Fell's property Bella's sight changed from the outside woods to the inside of the boarding house. She noticed everyone she had invited was there and talking amongst themselves when a door was heard slamming shut and a upset Elena could be seen walking into the room though she seemed to be ignoring the other guest and was just focused on Bella. She came back into the present to hear the end of Jenna's speech.

"And the Fell's property starts just beyond that fence," Jenna pointed to the fence as Elijah started to talk.

"Ah the Fell's one of the founding families," the sarcasm could be heard by both woman.

"Why do you say it like that," Elijah went to answer Jenna's question as he broke pieces off of a twig he had picked up along their walk.

"My research showed me that this area was actually settled two full centuries earlier," Bella smirked to herself as she held some of the wild flowers she had picked along the way. "There was a migration of towns flock from the northeast, Salem to be precise"

"Massachusetts as in the witch trials," Jenna folded up the map in her hands as they continued walking.

Elijah nodded and tried to stop the smirk on his face, "which means the ever lauded founding families didn't actually found anything."

"Well I'll bet it was the men who made a big deal about being founders back in 1860, men are very territorial." The look on Jenna's face seemed to say that she wanted Elijah to try and challenge her on that statement.

Bella looked ahead of them as she heard the familiar footsteps approaching from ahead of them just as Elijah began to speak again looking in the direction that she was.

"Yes they are," Jenna looked over to where the others were looking and grinned at the sight of Alaric.

Alaric calmly covered the distance between them and gave Jenna a kiss in greeting before giving Bella a small wave. Bella took over the introductions seeing how her aunt had became distracted by her boyfriend.

"Elijah this is Alaric my aunts boyfriend he agreed to join us with the walks because he knows more history about this town than we care to know. So where would you like to go next," Bella's tone was teasing as she spoke.

Both men shook hands at the introduction and Alaric laughed lightly at Bella's jab about his history nut like nature.

"Pretty curious about the freed slave property owners some say that the descendants of the slaves are the true keepers of American history." Elijah had noticed that unlike what Elena had said the older ones seemed to be following Bella's lead.

"I only brought the surveys for this walk but I have the list in the car let me go get that." Jenna's voice was steady as she kissed Alaric's cheek before walking past him to their car.

"Alaric Saltzman, you know those people on Elena's list of loved ones to protect," Elijah was trying to test the waters on which buttons to push with those that were close to Elena.

"Yeah and so is Jenna," Alaric's face only lost his smile slightly.

"You don't have to be jealous I don't really pursue younger women," As Elijah said this he smirked again before turning his head towards Bella. Before he turned back towards Alaric and patted his shoulder. "It's a joke Ric lighten up."

Bella had let out a laugh at his statement before accepting the arm he held out to walk her towards Jenna. Bella grinned and decided to use this time to invite him to the party tonight.

"Before the two of you eventually get into what will no doubt be a very entertaining history debate I would like to make a proposal if you are interested in hearing it." She looked up at the man who looked down at her and gave her a nod of his head for her to continue.

"Damon has agreed to host a dinner party tonight for everyone that knows about what is going on in this town tonight. So I was wondering if you would be willing to come because I have some more information that I can assure you will be of some importance pertaining to a certain hybrid we both know about."

Her arm was gripped a little tighter and she was pulled to a stop and turned to face him. She meets his gaze her smile never faltering as he searches her eyes and body language for any sign of deception. When he was satisfied he nodded his head once again in agreement before he continued walking with their arms linked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella could not keep the grin off her face as the dinner progressed she also had not been able to stop herself from laughing when the others in the town found out that Jenna knew a lot more than they had been lead to believe by Elena. Jenna had been the one to start off the conversations by asking Elijah why he was so interested in the witch sights which then lead from there to how much power one witch at the site compared to two or more at a site using the power offered. Bella was also feeling pretty proud of how Caroline and Tyler were handling being a part of the larger group compared to the small one that was run by Elena. As the party continued into the lounge area and Damon poured drinks for the adults Bella made sure she remained standing in the middle of the room and could see the entrance. She smiled to herself when Elijah and Damon seemed to be the only ones to pick up on what she was doing ad had positioned themselves accordingly Damon was closer to the door and Elijah was closest to the dining room entrance.

At the sound of the front door slamming Bella noticed the others had quieted down to a whisper to hear what was going on. Bella could hear the sound of multiple footsteps and had it confirmed as the anger Elena marched into the room followed by Stefan, Bonnie and John. Elena seemed to have tunnel vision and did not seem to realize that those who she deemed not worthy to know about what was going on were in the room. Elena stood in front of Bella and took a deep breath before she started talking.

"Do you hate me or something is that why you seem to keep interfering with our plans. I go away for the weekend hoping to forget everything that has to do with the ritual and Elijah and I get a phone call from Bonnie saying you had her powers sealed. The Stefan gets a phone call from John and you've hidden the dagger that he gave Stefan to protect me. I want you to leave my friends and I alone we have done nothing to you why do you have to keep causing problems for us. It's your fault the wolves came to town and you have to live with the consequences just because Bonnie and Stefan are too busy helping me and don't have time to help with your problems doesn't mean you get to interfere with our plans again."

Bella zoned out her rant after that but she could feel her temper rising and it spiked when the other two joined in t try and guilt trip her into agreeing. She felt the side of her that cared about Elena the side that was nice to the adopted girl even when she wasn't nice back shatter into a million pieces. Flashing past her and to the front door closet she grabbed her bag and pulled out the books before flashing back in front of her again dropping the books on the table so they slammed down and caused the three to fall silent. Bella's face was blank as she faced Elena and tilted her head like the monster she was suppose to be.

"You see Elena I have a problem with quite a bit of what you just said the least of which is you thinking I have to listen to you at all. The dagger that you want me to give back to you is in the hands of the person whom you were going to use it on and I think you'll find he's not too keen on sharing it with those that would use it on him. Though I would so love to take the blame for Bonnie's lose of power she can only blame herself because she decided that hurting another witch without just cause was a good idea. As for being upset because your little friends wouldn't help me with my problems lets really get one thing straight. I know exactly what you planned on doing just like I know what Elijah's real plan is and I know what Klaus has planned, and Katherine, Damon and quite a few others that you haven't even meat yet. You see I was being nice before by letting you and your friends do things your way and trying to clean up after you. I told you the last time you had a problem with what I was doing that I was done. Now I'm telling you that until the ritual is over you no longer get the choice, you don't get to have a say in what's going to happen or who gets protected and who has to fend for themselves."

Grabbing Elena's arm Bella pushed her into an unoccupied chair and watched as her group rushed to her side. Bella rolled her eyes before grabbing the old legend book and walking over to Elijah she handed it to him before speaking again.

"This might help you understand where you went wrong with planting the fake curse of yours." Ella turned back towards the center of the room as she continued to speak.

"The sun and moon curse is a fake and I'm sure if you asked Elijah nicely he would tell you how they came about the idea for creating it. There is a ritual and Klaus does need the doppelganger and the moonstone but what they and the other sacrifices are for pertain to Klaus himself and no other creatures at the present moment. Klaus will need the doppelganger, the moonstone, a werewolf, a vampire and a witch that is powerful enough to handle the ritual to remove his curse. Once he shows up which will be in the next few days we just need to find him and make a deal. I'm sure when I explain to him that if he does not wish to be the only hybrid in existence that the doppelganger needs to live after the ritual. He will be more than fine with allowing for there to be a way to bring you back safe and sound and human. This means that you can go back to only thinking about yourself and Stefan that much sooner if you cooperate with the people who are going to make sure your safe."

Looking around the room Elena noticed that all of the others were agreeing with what Bella had said and there would be no other option for her but to do as they told her. After Bella's little speech the party started to wind down and the others started to leave Bella caught up to Elijah as he was heading to the door and whispered.

"I thought you might _appreciate_ it if I told you the information I had for you when there aren't so many ears around to hear it." At her words Elijah Extended his arm as an invitation to walk with him before walking with her towards the woods so they could have a little more privacy.

"I'm not going to tell you how I know my information I figured that someone your age would rather try and figure it out on your own but I am going to tell you a few more things I know for a fact. The reason you have for wanting to kill Klaus is because he told you that they are dead. I can tell you that at this moment they are safe and protected by some of Klaus's witches and when Mikael is dealt with they will be freed from their sleep. Mikael is desiccated in a tomb in Charlotte, North Carolina I'm sure that after Klaus breaks his curse you can convince him to do something about him. Klaus will be here tonight if you would like I would be more than willing to take you to where he is going to choose to hide so we can make a deal with him and get you what you want sooner."

Bella blinked and she was up against a tree with Elijah staring into her eyes before he used his compulsion to see if she had just lied about anything she had just said. When Bella had repeated back everything back and proved she was telling the truth he released her before staring into the forest before answering her.

"You understand how important my family is to me or you wouldn't have made the offer to help. Show me to Niklaus and I will make sure that we all get what we want by the end of the night."

Elijah stuck out his hand for her to shake before Bella picked up her phone and texted Alaric to tell him to remain at her house with Jenna and she would let him know when it would be safe to return to his place. After she received a response she nodded her head in the direction she wanted Elijah to follow in before taking off.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight Enjoy :)

Meeting Klaus

Bella was proud of her acting skills in letting Elijah think he had compelled her into telling the truth. She knew he would be slightly put out that he had been played into thinking his compulsion had worked but Bella didn't want the time it would have taken to explain why it would not work to give Klaus the chance to try and use his witches to possess Alaric when he got home. As she slowed to a stop outside of Alaric's apartment she grinned at the sound of a heart beat that didn't belong. Walking to the door she turned the knob and pushed the door open she stood in the entrance way since she had never been invited into Alaric's house. Elijah was standing off to the side with his arms crossed as Bella held her hands in front of her so the person inside could see that she was not hiding anything.

"I know you're in there and Alaric will not be coming home until you talk to me." Bella's voice rang out clear as they heard the effect her words had on the man's heart before they heard footsteps and the man came into view. Before the he could start speaking or asking questions Bella was talking again.

"You're Isobel's contact with Niklaus the one she was telling Elena about no doubt. Do me a favor why don't you get in contact with him for me and save us the hassle of hunting him down I have some information for him about the ritual he needs Elena for." He let her finish before he was speaking back in a calm but controlled voice.

"He already knows where everything he needs is there's nothing you could offer him that he doesn't already know."When the man finished speaking Elijah stepped behind Bella and into view allowing them to see the respect and fear that began to cross his eyes.

"The information I have is for after he does the ritual unless that is to say he doesn't want to know the rest of his mother curse. You gonna call him or does Elijah get to do things his way and I have a feeling it will be more painful for you." The man pulled out his phone and pressed a few buttons before holding the phone between them and the door.

"Maddox why are you calling me I gave you a job to do." Klaus's voice rang out between them before Elijah answered.

"Hello brother I believe we have much to discuss," Elijah did not have to say anything else a sigh was heard over the phone and Maddox was told to take them to Niklaus.

Maddox placed the phone back in his pocket before leading them out of the apartment building to a car. Motioning for them to get in before he began driving to the old mansion Klaus was having renovated for his families use. As Bella sat in the car her vision blurred before focusing on three rings o ire with three females standing within each ring held Katherine, Jules, and Elena a female witch stood in front with Klaus standing next to her. The others in the group stood on the other side waiting or the ritual to begin. Bella's visions returned to normal as they pulled up to the mansion it was even larger than the Lockwoods and the Salvatore boarding house.

Walking inside behind Maddox they could see the grand stair case and the renovation equipment off to the side in what looked to be the living room. They did not have to go much farther in because Klaus walked out of the living room area to great them as they came to a stop. He was five foot eleven as he stood before them his curly dark blonde hair cut short and combed back his eyes were a blue green and they switched between mischievous and guarded at the sight of his older brother and Bella.

"Elijah what an unexpected surprise I figured you would not have shown yourself until after I got my doppelganger."His voice held a European accent and Bella figured that would be a trend in their family as Elijah answered him back.

"I have no intention of interfering with your plans I only want to know one thing brother, what has become of our family?" Bella watched the interaction between the two and she noticed that though they were annoyed and angered by each other there was not hate between them.

"Well that's good because I you had killed me you would have never found them," Klaus strolled closer to the two tilting his head sideways as he studied Bella.

"There bodies are safe and after the ritual and Mikael is found and dealt with they will be free again." Klaus's attention was brought back to his brother when Elijah spoke next.

"I want your word brother then she can give you the answers you seek about what else mother did to you." Bella noticed that Maddox had been joined on the stairs by the female witch from her visions.

"I give you y word brother that are siblings will be awakened once the threat of Mikael is take care of." Elijah nodded once at Klaus's words before he introduced him to Bella.

"I'm sure you have been informed about the doppelganger's family this is Miss Isabella Swan I am unaware of how she came across the information she has but I'm sure you can get all the answers you need to confirm what she has to say."

As Elijah was talking Klaus had began circling Bella which allowed the witch to get a better look at her and gasp the brother's noticed her reaction which just intrigued them more. Bella just rolled her eye at the reaction not in the least surprised that the one witch who was in contact with the older ancestors to help the original would be the one to recognize her. Klaus after circling her decided to take the charming approach and gave her the smile he used to gain trust before motioning to walk into the living room.

"Where are my manner if we have much to discuss we should at least be comfortable while we talk." Bella noticed the smirk Elijah tried to hide at his younger brothers antics before walking past them and sitting down.

"I'm sure after your many years learning about your curse you have figured out that once its broken you will be able to make hybrids with your blood. What you don't know is that your mother put a failsafe in her spell in case you ever managed to break it and since you will be in a week's time I figured now would be a good time to fill you in before you start killing all the werewolves in an attempt to figure out why it's not working. Your blood is not the only blood that is needed for them to change in order for them to complete the transition they need the blood of an alive Petrova doppelganger which means if you don't have a way to bring Elena back after the ritual you're never going to have hybrid minions."

They watched as the rage and anger passed over his face as he took in the words that told him of how far his mother's treachery reached. He moved to compel her but was stopped by his witch's words.

"Compelling her is a waist of your time it won't work besides lying to you goes against her kind's reason for existence." This caused Bella to tilt her head at the witch to figure out if she should be offended by that statement even if it was true.

The witches statement also caused the brothers to study her closer as if trying to figure out what could possible make her different from the average young vampire. Bella watched as Elijah brain began to put her comments and actions together before the word seer was whispered into the air. Bella just grinned and wiggled her fingers at him as if saying hello but she could see the uncertainty in Klaus's eyes and decided to confirm Elijah's words.

"You don't believe them and you shall receive the answers you seek," Bella quoted the words she had used to the others seeking guidance and help many years ago. Looking to Elijah Klaus decided to ask a question that would help him in keeping his word.

"What has become of Mikael," At his question Bella gave a knowing look before sitting forward and looking him in the eyes.

Unlike the ties with Damon and the others Bella kept eye contact as she willed her gift to wash over her. Bella was seeing through an iron gate that was inside a mausoleum the inside was damp and dirty and a small amount of light was shining through the windows onto a concrete casket that had a cross carved into the top and he word Pickett carved into the side. Bella watched as the gate was opened and hands pushed the stone off the top and onto the ground to show a older man wrapped up in many chains and had the look of a desiccated vampire. The vision rapidly flashed to the outside of the tomb showing it to be the Pickett mausoleum then quickly flashed again to the city sign of Charlotte North Carolina. Coming out of her vision she watched the siblings faces as they processed what she had said. Klaus seemed to come out of it first before he started speaking.

"Most people want something in return when they give away information like you have and I have no doubt I will be compensating you for any information in the future. So what is it that you would have of me?"

Bella gave the man a grin knowing this would be the start of their friendship and knowing that her request was going to through the for a loop.

"It's more like a request really just a small thing that I'm sure want even effect your ritual plans all that much. When you do the ritual I was hoping that you could use two specific people for your vampire and werewolf. I'm sure it will be no hard ship since you already know where one of them is Katherine to be more precise and the werewolf named Jules. I thinks it fitting really since Katherine was suppose to be used first and Jules with Jules being used in the sacrifice my werewolf friends will be more than willing to show you the thirty some werewolves that are waiting for you to change the into hybrids." She watched as he brought a hand up to his face to try and hide the grin as he considered her request.

"It is fitting and I quite like the idea so consider it done now love I'm sure we'll being seeing later on this week but I think it's time that my brother and I got to catch up." Bella gave him a grin before standing up to leave nodding her head at the witches she saw herself out.

She ran home quickly before stopping I the living room and seeing Alaric, Jenna and Damon waiting for her to arrive. She grinned at the three and let them know that as of now things were going as planned. She also let Alaric know that it was safe to go back to his apartment if he choose to but she had a feeling he would e spending more time here with Jenna. When the two went upstairs after finding that she was okay and had things handled Bella walked up to Damon and whispered that she would have the final bits of information about the group and Enzo sometime this week before he left and she went up stairs to go to sleep.

That night as she slept she watched as her teacher gave a tour of the cages and experiment room stopping to let the female with him view Enzo. Bella recognized the female as Victoria which gave Bella the idea of what she had been doing before founder's day she had been staking out the college and had found the society and gave the science something else to torture the vampires he collected with. Bella watched as she handed over a metal case and watched the doctor look inside to see two large vials in it. She watched as Victoria explained that it was venom from the other type of vampires and she was curious to see the effects on this species. Bella watched as Victoria convinced her teacher that she was a vampire and if Victoria did not come back who was to blame and asked if one of the vials would be used to get Bella as an experiment.

Waking up the next morning Bella knew what would be coming soon and knew that her capture was going to be the reason Damon gets in to save them. Jumping in the shower quickly then raiding her hair into a ladder raid before changing into her stripped green t-shirt and a pair of light skinny jeans Bella grabbed her bag or school and a blood age ore heading down the stairs. She received a greeting from everyone but Elena and assumed she was once again receiving the silent treatment. Shaking her head at the others she smiled before heading out the door. She was on guard the entire tie she was on campus and it only increased when the news of the death of the girl spread. The rumors going around were that she had committed suicide out of the second story window. Bella recognized her picture as the girl that Enzo killed and new that he was trying to warn her, the best way he could since he had heard the discussion and knew she was the scientist next target.

Bella spent the next two days being on her guard during classes before leaving campus as quickly as she could before going to the grill or the park to people watch and relax because once the ritual was complete she knew it would have a ripple effect for a while. On the third day of sitting in the grill Bella had once again taken to reading her family's grimoire to pass the time. She was also watching Jonas and Luka reunite with Greta the witch that worked for Klaus as Maddox watched over her protectively. She was taken from her thoughts by the chairs at her table being occupied by the two brothers. Looking up she gave the two a smile before waiting for them to tell her why she was chosen for their company that day. Klaus gave an amused smirk before Elijah placed the book she had given him at the party on the table.

"Interesting book you gave us love very informative too, did you know there was only one other seer in history. There's an interesting story of her in here but then again all the Greek stories in this book are interesting." Bella only grinned wider at his words before answering him.

"Well my family is Greek and I did know about the seer seeing is how she is my ancestor. My family has been involved with the supernatural for quite a long time. Do you mind I I let you two in a a little secret." Bella waited before the two nodded tier heads for her to continue.

"If you want to learn something about or from me all you have to do is ask and before you ask why I'm saying that. It what I would do for anyone I consider my friend and being what I am I have know about you two longer than you have known about me so I do consider you my friends. Even if it's going to take longer on your parts as you learn more about me consider what I just said okay." Bella grabbed the books off the tale and placed them in her bag before she walked to the door to meet up with Damon who was waiting for her.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Two chapters in one day I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight enjoy and please review :)

Rituals and Mikael

Bella stepped outside of the grill with Damon and before following him back to the boarding house as he explained the new development with Elena and Stefan. It seemed the taunting from Klaus had driven them to decide that they needed a house they could keep Elena safe in. Stefan decided on the boarding house since he would not be able to get the deed from Jenna for the Gilbert house. Bella walked up onto the porch and leaned against the post with Damon next to her and waited or the others to make their move inside. The door opened shortly after with Stefan leaning on the door frame with Elena and Bonnie standing behind him.

"She doesn't want to let him in until he agrees to her rules," Stefan spoke for her since Elena was still refusing to talk in Bella's presence.

"What are we twelve," "So your still acting like a twelve year old Elena." Looking over Stefan's shoulders to Elena Bella and Damon spoke at the same time.

Elena and Bonnie crossed their arms as I they had a say in what was going on rolling her eyes Bella smirked before pulling out her phone and shaking it in front o the others.

"Let us inside before I text Elijah and Klaus that they need to come pick you up to keep you safe like he has been threatening to do all week." Bella watched their faces as the anger and fear showed before Elena spoke from behind Stefan.

"You can come inside Damon and Bella," she was gritting her teeth as Damon stepped forward and pushed Stefan with his shoulder to get him out of the way Bella followed him upstairs to his room knowing he wanted to talk still.

Damon moved around the room and changed his shirt to one that was a little dressier not even fazed with Bella being in the room with him. Looking at her while he finished buttoning up his black shirt he spoke quickly.

"So wit how busy it will get around here soon and how the Scooby gang is acting I figured we deserved a night of fun. Do you have any clubbing clothes, no let's go get you some." Bella grinned and shook her head as she followed Damon back out of the mansion and passed the others to her car.

The tri to the mall nearby to pick out the outfits was quick and hilarious do to the faces Damon would make if he didn't like the outfit. He had her pick out several knowing that he would take her clubbing again soon. They stopped at the house and Bella headed up stairs to change into one of the outfits. Picking the simplest of the outfits she pulled on the formfitting light green dress that stopped at mid thigh. The sleeves were long and she made sure that all of her jewelry could be seen before pulling her hair out of the braid leaving it in the relaxed curls before pulling on a pair of high heeled ankle boots that laced up with lack ribbon in the back and pulled on the leather jacket Damon bought her saying that the only way he could be seen with him is if she was wearing a leather.

As she moved down stairs she stopped to grab her wallet and keys only to freeze at the wolf whistle sent her way. Looking over her shoulder she grinned at Jenna, Jeremy and Alaric before blowing a kiss at them over her shoulder.

"Damon is taking me to feed at a club nearby if you need us call see you later." She spoke as she walked away with Damon following behind with a smirk.

Stepping out on to the porch Damon rushed off and Bella followed behind when they arrived at the club that was near her campus she shook her head before leading the way to the front of the line. She smiled at the bouncer who nodded his head as she approached letting her know her compulsion worked as they walked past. They hit the bar first and used it to scope out their meals for the night once they spotted them they grinned before heading to the dance floor. Damon had taught her how to dance to all kinds of music during one of their lessons awhile ago they used the time to catch the attention of the two they were going after. As they danced with each other they would glance I the directions their picks were before going back to dancing a few songs in when they went to get drinks again the two approached them. They split up to feed before meeting up on the dance floor a little while later the two they just feed on were seen heading out the door. They stayed until around midnight before deciding to head home for the night and for what the rest of the week would bring.

For the next couple of days when ever Bella was not home or in class she found herself in the company of Klaus. When she asked why the day before the ritual after he had told her that they had found Jules and that until tomorrow she had joined Katherine in the tomb until they were needed. He told her that she was a refreshing change to those who usually surrounded him and his siblings. He also said since she considered them friends then the least he could do was allow her to be in his presence. She almost fell out of her chair at the last statement and Elijah who had showed up had even smiled at the two. Elijah had brought news that the witches had created a potion for Elena to drink that would bring her back to life shortly after the ritual so it would be like she had only been sleeping.

The day of the ritual Bella went with Caroline to set Tyler up for his last night of changing against his will. Tyler trusted her to keep her promise to his uncle before he settled down for the long night ahead for himself. Damon came to bring her to the hoarding house before they would meet up with the others knowing that they would be the ones to get Elena out o the house. Bella smirked seeing Elijah and Klaus standing outside of the house the later trying to convince Elijah to let him use his way to get them out of the house. Bella walked past Klaus and patted him on the shoulder as Damon did the same to Elijah. They let the door open as the flashed inside Damon going after Stefan pinning him to the wall as Bella grabbed Elena by the arm and dragged the struggling girl out of the house. Damon kept a hand on Stefan's throat as Bella shoved her at the brothers who knocked her out before placing her into the car they had brought with them. Bella stepped to the side as Stefan's body was thrown to the ground where she was standing with his neck snapped.

"Thanks for the excuse I have been wanting to do that for a while he should be out until the ritual." Damon smirked before walking towards his car and holding the door open for Bella who grinned at the two brothers.

"See you tonight boys every things going as planned," she waved at the two before walking around them to the car.

Walking in the door of the house Bella walked inside and was impressed at what she saw. Isobel was on the floor with a stake in her heart and Jenna standing over her looking pissed. Alaric was sitting at the counter and was looking proud with Jeremy standing behind him.

"John invited her in the house they wanted to force Jenna to change into a vampire so they could try and force Klaus to use her in the ritual instead of Katherine." Jeremy was the one to answer their unasked question before Damon picked up the body to dispose of it.

"You should have seen it Izzy Aunt Jenna was so cool you got to help e convince Alaric to train me too." Bella had to laugh at Jeremy's next statement as the shock of what Jenna had done began to wear off.

Bella promised to help convince Alaric but from the look on the man's face he was already convinced. They hung out for a while longer before heading to the ritual sight to watch the event and make sure Stefan didn't do anything stupid. Jeremy and Caroline were going to stay at the boarding house were the others were going to bring Elena when the ritual was over. They walked up to the site in the quarry making sure to stay out of the way of the witches that were setting it up. Bella leaned up against the rocks as the three women were placed on the ground and Greta took her place. Klaus handed Greta the moonstone and watched as three rings of fire surrounded the women as they began to wake up. Fire even began to ignite in other parts of the clearing to make sure anyone trying to interfere would have problems. Once awake Jules and Katherine tried to escape the circles but were unable to and Elena tried to talk Greta out of doing the spell saying that it was against nature to break it. Ella was impressed with how quickly Greta shut down Elena's attempt to wiggle out of the ritual and just before Greta got started chanting Stefan showed up two try and save Elena. He was so focused on walking forward that he didn't see Damon coming up behind him before his neck was snapped again and Damon sporting a grin walked back over to Bella.

Klaus told Greta to begin whenever she was ready and as she looked to the sky before asking him I he remembered what he needed to do. When he confirmed it she dropped the stone on to the rock in front of her causing it to send up sparks before catching fire as she began to chant. Klaus walked to the first circle as the fire began to go out around Jules who once again tired to run even though she was in pain from the full moon and not being able to transform. Klaus caught her before she even made it out of the circle and ripped out her heart bringing it to Greta and spilling the blood on the moon stone. The circle dropped around Katherine next and Klaus was there before she even had a chance to move he spoke about how fitting this was before he ripped into her side before staking her waiting until she was dead he pulled out the stake and brought it to Greta allowing some of the blood drip onto the stone. As Greta continued chanting Klaus walked towards Elena waiting for the fire around her to go out before pulling her to her feet and over to where Greta was chanting. Standing behind her he thanked her or her help even though her reply was for him to go to hell before biting into her neck and draining her dry. He let her drop to the ground after drinking from her and stood still as the fire from the spell went out and Greta stopped chanting.

Greta quickly joined the others farther away from Klaus as he began to stumble and the sounds of bones breaking could be heard. They watched as Klaus's eyes changed to an eerie bright yellow and the veins around his eyes appeared along with his fangs lengthening. Bella nodded to the others to go and collect Elena and Stefan and to head to the boarding house. She climbed on to the rock as Elijah appeared a little ways above her to watch over Klaus's first transformation. After a little less than ten minutes a pure white wolf stood in the place of Klaus before taking off into the woods. Looking up to Elijah she let him know it would be three days before Klaus decides to change back before rushing to the boarding house. She stayed with the others until Elena woke up before following Damon up stairs because she didn't want to deal with the Scooby gang at the moment. She walked around Damon's desk before sitting down and helping him fill out the last of the list of the scientist that would be involved with the Augustine society.

On the third day after the ritual Bella was just getting out of her class as she received a phone call from an unknown number. Answering the phone Bella laughed as Klaus explained that he had looked up her number to get a hold of her but had never needed to us it until then. Pulling into the drive way Bella left her books in the car before walking inside of the mansion knowing that is where she would find the brothers. She wondered up stairs until she found them in one of the finished rooms Klaus sitting on a chair and drawing while Elijah was reading though thy both stopped as she sat down.

"I was wondering if you would be able to get in touch with the wolves so I have a time line for making my hybrids and Elijah is quite anxious to handle Mikael so we can awaken our siblings." Bella nodded before pulling out her Phone and dialing Mason's number she didn't even get a chance to speak as Mason answered the question before she could ask.

"Hey doll the group is a total of thirty and we will be there in a few days to transition let him know not to e surprised if a number of us stick around to help him and his family out." Bella gave Klaus a pointed look before thanking Mason and hanging up her phone.

"If the two o you are not busy we can leave now and take care of Mikael then the only thing you have to wait on would be the house renovations being done in time for your siblings to wake up." She watched their reaction to her statement as they looked at each other and seem to speak without words.

Standing up at the same time Elijah walked past the two before Klaus held out his hand for Bella to take before they walked together outside. The car ride was filled with questions and answers mostly revolving around Bella's time in forks and the different places Klaus and Elijah had traveled. Pulling up to the mausoleum they exited the car and walked up to the green tinted door before pushing them open and walking up to the iron gate that lead to the tomb that Bella had seen just a short time ago. Elijah pushed up the gate to allow them to enter once they were standing in front of the crypt Bella rolled her eyes at the two that were reluctant to touch it thinking Mikael was just trying to trick them and not really be desiccated.

Bella placed her hands on top of the lid and gave it a hard push watching as it slid off and crashed to the ground pieces shattering off as it landed. Mikael was laying there just like she had seen him before. Looking to her right she watched as Elijah pulled the dagger she had given him from his coat before handing it to Klaus who plunged it into his heart. They had decided to do this before releasing him from his chains just to be on the safe side. Elijah then reached in and pulled the chains around his arms free before searching his jacket pockets like Bella had asked him to do before they moved him to the new location. Elijah had a look of wonder on his face as he pulled out a stake looking at Klaus he then looked back at the stake in his hand. They both seemed to be in shock at the sight of the stake but they snapped out of it quickly Elijah looked at his brother and held out the stake as if to say you do it. Once Klaus took the stake from him Elijah reached back into the coffin before pulling out the dagger they watched as Mikael's eyes opened upon feeling the pain only to widen in fear at the sight before him as Klaus plunged the white oak stake into his heart. All three took a step back as a fire ignited from the stake and began to consume his body. Taking a step back to leave Bella's vision changed to see the casket filled with ash and the stake they had just used being picked up by Bonnie who was standing next to Stefan as he said they were too late for this idea but their other plan would have to work. Coming back to the present she grabbed Klaus's arm as he went to turn around to follow Elijah.

"Wait for the fire to go out the stake is spelled indestructible and from your reactions it's probably the only one that can kill you and your siblings and you don't need the Scooby gang or any of your other enemies getting their hands on it." She felt him pat her hand in reply before giving her a slight shove towards the car.

Klaus joined the two in the car for the trip back to Mystic Falls this time the car ride was filled with plans for the future. How they were going to prepare for their siblings and how Klaus was going to get Elena's blood to make hybrids. Bella even filled them in on the plans she was making with Damon and from the looks on their faces they would be helping the two when the time came. Once they reached the mansion Bella gave them both a grin before informing them that she would be back again the next day to bug them and might even bring Damon along so they could make another friend. She did not miss the amused looks they gave her before disappearing into their mansion as she got into her car and drove home. Pulling into the house she zoomed upstairs and grabbed a blood bag before appearing next to Jeremy on the couch to spend time with him. The rest of her night was spent playing video games and goofing off with him before going up stairs to sleep with a grin on her face become more prominent as her visions showed her Kol in his early years of the transformation.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight enjoy and review :)

Plans, Pain, and Meeting

Bella stretched out her legs and placed her hands behind her head as the leather couch she was sitting on was carried into the house her text books lying in her lap. Mason who walked past them laughed with Tyler when they saw how she was helping move the things into the house. The wolves had arrived three days before they were going to be changed today once Klaus got enough blood from Elena. Of course Elena had made it difficult before by not agreeing to just donate the blood so Klaus used other measures. The coach was placed down next to the other one in the side room as the renovation was completed later today. Looking to her left she saw Elena sitting away from everything else Tied to the chair as a nurse switched out blood bags carrying two over to Klaus. Damon wondered in picking up her feet before sitting down beside her. Bella had been right about them getting along with Damon having found Damon and Klaus drinking with Alaric at the bar over the past couple of days.

Elena began to stir as the drugs she was given to sleep through the first three bags began to wear off. Bella wiggled her fingers to the girl when she was able to focus on the three in front of her, she tried to get Damon to help her get free but he just snorted at the attempt knowing that when she had been first asked to donate she had thrown vervain water at the group before saying no. She didn't even attempt to talk to Bella she looked at Klaus instead before speaking again.

"So you're just going to bleed me dry what happens when I run out of blood you'll need more than that to make a hybrid army." Elena ignored the laughter coming from the coach at her statement.

"Sadly as the doppelganger I need your blood I only need one more bag and then your free to go until you cause trouble again which I'm certain of from what my new companions tell me." When he called the two on the coach his companions Elena glared at the two before trying to struggle out of the ropes tying her down.

Just as the blood bag finished and the nurse bandaged her arm Tyler showed up with Stefan right behind him. Stefan appeared by Elena and untied her before disappearing with her in his arms. Once they left the wolves filled the entrance way all thirty more than ready to be changed and saved from the pain of the transformation. Elijah leaned on the back of the coach as Klaus explained what was going to happen before feeding the wolves his blood and one by one snapped their necks. Klaus walked back over to the group as they waited for the wolves awoke to drink the doppelganger blood. It took an hour before Mason and Tyler shot up followed one by one by the other wolves in the order their necks had been snapped. Bella and the others gave them a small amount of doppelganger blood before watching their faces change to confirm the transition being completed. Bella convinced the new hybrids that helping finish the house would e a good way to get use to their new strength and speed before the ones that needed to go home did. By the end of the night the house had been finished except or a few minor things and only fifteen wolves had chosen to start over in Mystic Falls.

The next day Bella was standing with the brothers as their siblings coffins were rolled into the living room area Bella knew that his mothers coffin was being hidden somewhere else. Nudging Klaus with her elbow she made sure she had their attention before speaking.

"They will be awake by dinner time tomorrow if you wish to kill time while you're waiting for them to wake up you can help Damon with taking out the scientist. I afraid I will be unable to help for a while tomorrow." Klaus nodded and told her to have him called when it was time to help though Elijah declined wanting to stay with their siblings in case the Scooby gang got any ideas.

Bella made it through her class the next day without fidgeting to much know what was to come before she walked up to the professor at the end of class. He asked her to stay behind and Bella made sure not to move until all of the others students were out of the class. As she walked up to the desk she could hear the heart beat of someone behind her thou acted like she didn't know he was there. Before anyone could speak Bella felt the stab in her shoulder and the burn of vervain under her skin before she turned around and threw the adult across the room and a wall. Before she could turn around again her braid was grabbed and her head pulled to exposing her neck were a larger dose of vervain was injected causing her to black out. She saw Elijah and Klaus removing the daggers from their siblings before Klaus answered his phone and looking at Elijah before vanishing. She also saw Damon checking his phone to look at the time before calling Klaus before vanishing and meeting up with him just across the street from campus.

As Bella came to the first thing she saw was that she was on a gurney strapped down looking around she was the different things on the shelves and the dissection tools. When she turned her head to face the other side she saw Enzo his brown hair wild and greasy though his cloths were more recent. He was studying her face over the case from Victoria sitting on a metal table between them he would look behind he every few seconds as if waiting for the scientists to come back in. Looking at him Bella smiled at him receiving a confused expression from him before she whispered.

"It's nice to meet you finally Enzo, Damon has told me much about you. We both will be out of here soon and you can get your revenge with Damon." She saw a look o understanding travel across his face before it went blank as he looked past her again.

They didn't have to wait long as they heard the voice of the professor telling a young man about how his family had been killed by a vampire. Once they came into view the professor looked pleased to see Bella awake so quickly he walked around her table before waving the young man out of the way and to a chair nearby as another scientist walked in to stand beside him. Bella watched as he opened the case as the strong smell of sickly sweet scent hit her before he spoke to her filling one of the syringes with the venom he thought was poison.

"If I hadn't been warned about what you were before you were placed in my class you probably would have fooled me into thinking you were human. Though someone was kind enough to recognize you and give us poison that they know works on you. We did have to test some out on the vampire behind me to confirm what she said. Thanks to him we know the effect it has while in your blood stream for a time though it seems to wear off after a few hours to a few days tending on the dose My colleges and I are wondering what the effect would be if it was injected into the spinal fluids and just to be sure it will be a larger dose the first time." The other man had walked to the other side and moved the gurney to allow access to the back of Bella's neck before moving back to the teen.

As he moved to stand on her other side no longer blocking her view of Enzo before Bella spoke causing the professor to pause to hear what she had to say.

"There won't be a next time for anyone involved in this you have ten minutes," Hearing the sound of bodies hitting the floor above them and a door being smashed Bella changed her statement, "scratch that you have less than five."

They all heard another smash of a door before the professor acted deciding if he was going to die anyways he was going to finish what he started. Lining up the needle he stabbed her in the base of her neck before injecting her with the venom. As the last drop left the needle tip and Bella could feel ice traveling down her spine then to every nerve ending in her body. The needle was being yanked out as the professor jerked back and the sounds of pierced flesh and blood reached Bella's ears. Turning her head slowly as the ice was replaced with fire as her body tried to counter the effects of the venom she saw the professor hit the floor with Klaus standing behind hi his hand bloody from grabbing his spine. Bella noticed there was some blood splatter on Klaus's outfit and noticed the young man slipping past them as he tried to run away. Just as the last of the fire seemed to clear her nerves of the ice pain travel down after it causing her body to freeze up and her muscles to spasm before the ice feeling returned. Bella had a feeling that was going to be the pattern until the venom left her system.

As Klaus ripped off the straps and Bella struggled to sit up as the fire burned again she noticed Damon was standing facing Enzo with the other doctor's body between them allowing Enzo to feed from him. When Enzo was done the body fell to the floor before Damon placed his hand on Enzo neck as if to make sure he was there. Before Enzo did the same but pulled Damon towards him and kissed him it before they could give Klaus and Bella a show they were interrupted by a grunt as Bella tried and failed to stand as the pain wracked her body being caught by Klaus as her legs buckled. Damon and Enzo pulled apart before walking over to them with very little space between them, as Klaus decided he wasn't even give her another attempt to stand scooped her up in his arms. The rushed out of the building before stopping by Bella car allowing Damon to take her keys he told her he would make sure it arrived in her drive way later that night before getting Enzo in the car with him and driving away. Klaus adjusted his grip on her before taking off to her house and stopping on the back porch so not to be seen in broad daylight. Walking up to the backdoor he let go of her legs to knock on the door letting her lean on him as the pain seized through her body.

Elena was the one to walk up to the back door first and upon seeing who it was smirked before walking back into the kitchen. Klaus banged a little harder on the door which caught the attention of Jeremy who opened the door and moved to Bella other side at seeing the state she was in he invited Klaus inside and helped get Bella into the house. Elena was standing in the kitchen with the Stefan as they walked past helping her upstairs a to her room Jeremy was told that she was attacked at college but he and Damon had taken care of the problem. Jeremy gave her a quick hug before whisper he was going to go listen in on Elena and them downstairs for a while because they were planning something since he hadn't seen Bonnie in a few days. When he left the room Klaus walked over to the fridge and pulled out a blood bag before handing it to her then sitting down on the chaz. Ripping the blood bag open Bella gulped down the blood and took a deep breath as the feeling seemed to disappear for a few minutes. As she went to try and stand up the pain came back triple fold causing her to bend over in pain as the third wave of pain wracked her body she wretched expelling all of the blood she had just drank out of her system. She only had tie to breathe deeply again before she was expelling a clear liquid this time looking in the mirror out of the corner of her eyes she could see the black veins traveling through her body before disappearing and the ice feeling rerunning through her nerves. Standing back up right stumbled quickly to her bathroom door making it to the frame and holding on to it as the pain wracked through her body. Before she could move a second time her vision blurred to show her playing pool in the grill Kol holding a stick as he watched her make a shot. She along with all of the creatures in the bar looked to the doors as a sickly sweet scent filled their noses and the door opened. Bella only saw seven pairs of golden eyes before she was staring at the frame of the door. Klaus got her attention before she could attempt to move again.

"Stefan just left with Elena but I heard the mention of vervain before they were out of range I wouldn't put it past the to use it on you in your weaken state even more so because we have no idea how long it's going to last. I would say call Damon to come look after you but from the show he tried to give us earlier he no doubt will be too occupied. So I do believe you will have to put u with my siblings and I until you are back up to strength." Bella leaned her head on the door frame letting it cool down her skin as the fire wracked her nerves and gave him a small smile.

"Are you this protective of all your companions or am I special or have I managed to become your friend Nik," Bella had a teasing tone to her voice though the pain could be heard underneath it.

Klaus only smirked at her though as he stood up she noticed it had turned into a smile as he walked to the door and spoke quickly not.

"I believe you were going to shower I'll clean up the mess in hear and then we are heading back to my house." Bella laughed quietly before stumbling to the shower she noticed he did not correct her on his name change.

The bath room door closing behind her she leaned against the shower wall every time pain wracked her body but she managed to shower quickly. Wrapping a towel around her she stumbled into the closet and shut the door to change noticing the blood had been cleaned off her floor. Leaning against the locked door she used it to support her weight as she changed into a pair of her most comfortable ripped jeans pausing as the pain before pulling on a red shirt with silver lips on it the sleeves slightly large and her right sleeve hanging of her right shoulder. Unlocking the door she almost fell over heading towards her bed before she was caught by Nik and placed on the bed. She sat there and regained her energy though she directed him around her room to pack her bag making sure he grabbed her grimoire and clothes and pajamas. As he zipped up the bag Bella zoomed over to the door and sat down on the ground before grabbing the converse heels and putting them on pausing every time her hand and arm spasmed. Klaus pulled her up then picked her up before disappearing out of her room and reappearing in front of his mansion.

He walked through the door walking past the grand stairs and through the hallway a step down and into one of the living rooms that was connected to a number of other sitting areas filled with different types of furniture there was even a fire place and a set of glass doors between each area. Nik sat Bella down on one of the small leather chairs setting her bag down next to her for the moment. Bella watched her hand shake or a moment and when the ice feeling returned moved around so she was leaning against one of the arms and tucked her legs underneath her. She looked at Elijah as he moved past Klaus who was going to change out of his bloody clothes. He sat down on the coach across from her before he decided to find out why and how she had been weakened.

"Niklaus has filled me in on his part of your plan and we both know you were injected with cold one venom and blood consumption seems to make it worse. Later on tonight if it hasn't gotten out of your system perhaps you could try some of his blood since it is the cure or wolf venom." As he said this Bella saw a flash of her drinking what was offered and it ending up on the floor like the blood she had taken earlier before it changed to her drinking a glass the next morning in her though she looked a little weak still. Looking back at Elijah as the vision passed she answered him.

"It won't work the pain will be mostly gone by dinner and my scent will change back slowly over the next couple of hours. I will still be as weak as a human though and won't be able to have any blood until tomorrow morning." Elijah nodded his head before opening the book he had brought back with hi as Nik walked back in with a sketch pad.

Bella had managed to fall asleep even with the pain though she watched had a vision of the one other time she had the venom run through her veins before being sucked out. She was awoken just from her sleep by the sound of a something being smashed. Sitting up slightly Bella took a deep breath before her vision swam and changed to a cave area with Bonnie sitting in front of a coffin with a woman that Bella recognized as her mother with Stefan standing in the back ground as the coffin begins to open and Bella sees Esther sitting up. The scene changes to Esther telling Stefan she would love to talk to Elena before he and Bonnie and her mother were knocked out. Coming back to the present Bella moved to stand up slowly she felt sluggish but there was only a small jolt of pain when she moved. Bella walked to where she had heard the smash noticing she heard Elijah trying to calm down someone.

She walked back to the living room that was in the front of the house noticing all of the siblings were standing in the entrance to the dining area it was connected to. Niklaus was facing her as his sister and brothers backs were to her she could see the broken glass and the frame which had caused the sound she had heard. Leaning on the door frame she watched noticed the blood on Nik's shirt meaning at least one of the siblings had stabbed him if not all three. Tired of their yelling, Bella placed her hand to her lips and whistled loudly. The sound had quieted them and had them all turning to face her giving her a good glimpse of the outside of her visions.

The oldest she knew to be Finn was still in his clothes from nine hundred years ago his brown hair wavy ad reaching his shoulders. He like the rest of his brothers was tall standing at six feet and two inches his eyes were hazel and though there was anger in them she could see sadness as well. Rebekah stood next to him still in her dress from the twenties and Blonde hair perfectly curled her blue eyes also held anger but that seemed to be tempered with some acceptance. Even she was taller than Bella if Bella took off her heels Rebekah stood at five foot seven three inches taller than Bella.

Bella saved Kol for last drinking in his six foot one frame she was wearing a grey button down and vest with black slacks having lost the jacket. His brown hair was short but messy and his brown eyes held rage but when he had turned at her whistle she noticed the rage slowly vanishing to curiosity, Elijah's voice interrupted her staring.

"I hope my siblings quarrel did not interrupt your sleep we were hoping you would sleep through most of the pain." Bella watched as the curiosity grew in the eyes of the other siblings before she smiled at Elijah.

"It wasn't a pleasant memory to begin with and I had some information to share with you any ways." Bella's eyes lingered on all of the siblings like she was still taking the sight of them in as she spoke.

"Before you give us the new let be introduce you to my siblings. This is Bella Swan she has been helping Elijah and I, she is also the reason all of you have been awakened so quickly though she want take the credit."

"Rebekah, thank you for talking sense into Nik," Bella smiled at her hearing the anger at the end of her statement.

"Finn," Bella expected that and knew with the news she had his personality would be doing a one eighty when his mate arrived.

"Kol," Taking Bella's hand he brought it to his lips and gave it a kiss in greeting and gave a charming smile. Bella's smile widened at his greeting her eyes lighting up before she slipped her hand out of his as she straightened up and turned around and looking over her shoulder she spoke.

"Why don't you come sit down I would rather be comfortable or the talk I know is coming." She walked back to the other room and sat in the chair with her legs tucked under her.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight enjoy and please review :)

Shopping and the Beginning of Mischief

Kol had followed her as soon as she had started walking and sat down directly across from her with his arms on the back of the coach. Rebekah and Finn both sat on either side of him holding their drinks looking around the room and taking in the changes since they had been a sleep. Elijah moved to sit in the chair that was to the let of her and Klaus had chosen for now to lean on the back of her chair. Before anyone could speak Bella's phone began to ring reach down she grabbed her pone out of her bag looking at the screen she grinned before answering it putting it on speaker then setting it down on the arm of the chair before talking.

"So I take it Damon told you that I got hurt earlier today helping him."The grin didn't leave her face as she waited for the reaction to hearing Sage voice after so long.

"He did though I am impressed that you aren't completely down for the count after having such a large dose of cold one venom in your system." Bella watched as the light began to return in Finn's eyes at the sound of her voice.

"Did he tell you anything else other than me getting hurt," Bella didn't have to wait long for her reply.

"No why," Bella looked up at Klaus then moved her eyes to Finn before raising her eyebrow asking a silent question which received a wave of the hand to continue her conversation.

"Thanks to Katherine and the Scooby gangs plans I managed to befriend someone who just so happened to awaken all of his siblings tonight because Mikael is no longer a problem."Bella watched the aces around her as they reacted to the statement about their father and heard a gasp over the phone.

"How soon can you be here from the look on his face I'm sure he wants to see you as much as you want to see him." She heard a water laugh before Sage let them know she would be in town tomorrow as soon as she could.

Bella said goodbye and hung up the phone knowing her friend would be there soon that was another pair of soul mates united she was feeling pretty good even as a jolt of pain ran down her spine. She watched as the news settled with the group before she spoke to the group as a whole.

"I didn't lie to her just so we are clear on that it was Nik's decision to wake you up once Mikael was killed. So after we spend a few days getting you guys use to the times you can choose what you want to do with the rest of your lives. Nik of coarse would like you all to stay with him for a while and if what I have seen occurs like I know it will then you might be here for a while anyways." Klaus moved to stand y the fire place as they processed what she said again.

"Ask your questions and she'll tell you no lies, the doppelganger and her friends are doing something stupid aren't they." Bella smirked at him before answering.

"Of course they are when isn't she being stupid, good thing I'm no longer inclined to care since I am a monster for finding a way for her to live through your ritual. Then again I became the monster in her eyes the moment I was turned and choose to feed like Damon." She caught Kol's eyes as he tilted his head at her before looking her up and down deliberately before meeting her eyes once more. Nik answered her with humor in his voice.

"It also could be the fact that you insist on helping us monsters succeed in our plans for world domination." Bella had to giggle at that statement before she yawned wildly as more pain ran down her spine causing her to hiss.

"I believe that's my cue to sleep off the rest of the venom, plus I believe you have some things to discuss without me present. It was nice meeting you all finally I'll see you tomorrow for shopping."

Bella gave a smile her eyes not yet leaving Kol's until she reached down to get her bag before standing up and heading to the room she knew was hers for the night. Changing into her pajamas Bella found herself falling asleep quickly for the first time since her change the vision Bella had when sleeping was of the future. Bella was standing in the middle of her old temple again only this time Kol stood beside her as she tried to describe what her life was like back then. The vision changed to the two of them standing at the top of the Eiffel Tower at night as the city was light from the lights. Waking up the next morning Bella smiled to herself knowing that even after what was to come there was going to e a break before the rest of the trouble occurred. Sitting up Bella moved to her bag she pulled out her cloths before getting dressed pulling on a tan spaghetti strapped loose shirt with her pair of boyfriend jeans she rolled up the legs to just above her ankles. Braiding her hair into a fishtail over her shoulder she grabbed her grimoire and heading down the stairs.

Appearing in the kitchen she sat down at the counter and gave the servant that was cooking breakfast a smile before opening the book to where she had let off at and began reading. Bella had only managed to read through one page before she felt the shift in the wind as someone appeared behind her. She could feel the walk up behind her and peer over her shoulder. Looking out of the corner of her eye she looked at Kol as he attempted to try and see what she was reading. Tilting her book in his direction she watched as he walked around her to lean on the counter and tilted his head before speaking.

"What kind of magic are you looking up darling, I might be of some assistance," Bella smiled knowing that he recognized it as a grimoire but could not read the Ancient Greek writing so he assumed she was looking up spells for Nik.

" Oh I know out of all your siblings that you would be the one to go to about spells or magic but I afraid the my family's grimoire is not filled with spells or the like it's just a book that holds the history of my family all the way to our Greek roots some three thousand years ago. Though it does mention quite a number of supernatural events I believe you're mentioned in here at least once as are the other members of your family." She watched as curiosity burned in his eyes as she spoke.

"Most witch grimoires would have a mention of family spells in their own books why would your family not write them down." He had the look on his face that she had seen when he was learning from the others in Africa when he asked his question.

"That would be because she was not a witch though why am I not surprised that your family was gifted as well. I also assume that their gifts differed from your gift since we would have heard of you sooner had they been the same." Elijah voice rang out behind them as he walked in Nik, Finn and Rebekah right behind him as he explained what he and Nik had managed to find when they searched her history.

"You are correct I am the only one in my family to have my gift and you wouldn't even know what I was if Greta hadn't helped you figure it out." Bella teased him as they joined her at the counter to eat the food hat was prepared. When the ups of blood was set in front of them they dug into the food as Elijah explained some o he things they would encounter on their shopping spree. When Bella was done with her food and finished her blood she picked up her phone and sent out a text to Caroline that she was being taken on a shopping spree and if she wanted to come help. When she received a confirmation Bella smirked at Nik who caught the look and raised her eyebrow in question.

"Since you are going shopping I invited Caroline along to help and with the way Elena's been acting she could use some new friends. Your siblings will get a chance to meet Damon and Enzo too with Enzo being in the same situation of not having any clothes from this time. Nik just sighed and nodded before speaking.

"Let's get this over with as quickly as possible."

Hey meet up with Caroline at the entrance of the mall and Bella watched as Nik siblings were astonished at Caroline's abilities to take charge and even have the gale to tell Nik to buzz off and let the girls do their own shopping and they would be called when it was time to carry their bags Bella couldn't stop the snicker that escaped her lips. She watched as the connection between the soul mates was sparked by refusal to back down to the alpha male of the group. Caroline and Rebekah got along famously their wit and banter playing off of each other so well that when Caroline suggested Rebekah go to high school with her so she didn't have to fend off Elena alone Rebekah agreed though she said it was so she could torment the newest doppelganger. When the boys showed up to collect their bags Damon and Enzo were with the like she had predicted and getting along with Kol famously. She could see the mayhem the three would cause together just because they could or from sheer boredom. Finn and Enzo had both gotten haircuts and the entire group looked like they belonged now that they were in their own clothes.

They went back to the house together and took the time to explain the newest technology and how it worked even promising to help catch them up on the newest movies, and music. Damon mentioned taking all of them to a club soon so they could see what was considered dancing now and days. Bella smirked at him before looking to Finn and telling him he might want to stand up he did what was asked but before he could ask her why his attention was turned to the person that had just appeared in the entrance of the room. The grins that spread on both their faces at the sight of each other in so long they meet half way in a hug before separating long enough to kiss. Bella grinned at the sight before looking at Kol from the corner of her eye he had been watching her whenever he got the chance and she knew he was cataloging her reaction so he could figure out what her gift was.

As the others returned to their conversations and allowed the pair to catch up Bella's vision swam to a few hours later as Esther walked through the door and heading straight for her children claiming she just wanted to be a family again. The next vision was of the woods in a clearing stood Esther in the middle of a ritual circle as the siblings walked up to her. Then it changed again to her helping Damon look for a specific book to get the information about white oak wood. Coming back to the present she noticed Kol had moved closer to her and placed his hand on her cheek as if trying to get her to focus back on the room which had gone quite when they noticed she was no longer in the present. Placing her hand over his she gave him a smile before turning her head to face the room as a whole Damon was the first to speak.

"What has the Scooby gang done in the past present or future that had you out for so long the last time that happened you were human?" Bella chuckled at his question since he was the only one that knew the full extent of her gift.

"Bonnie has gotten her powers back because your mother is awake and coming here." As she spoke she caught the eyes of each original and noticed out of all of them only Rebekah had hope in her eyes while all the others were crowded with suspicion.

"From the look of mischief in your pretty eyes you already have a plan darling care to share with the rest of us." Bella gave Kol a smile as her plan formed around the other glimpses of how Esther's arrival should be handled.

"I think it's time the Scooby gang got a glimpse of what a family bond really looks like. They believe that those they view as monsters are like Katarina and have a every an or themselves way of thinking so they are going to want to set a trap that will affect all of you. So let's play the roles they have cast us in and when they spring their trap the only thing they will be catching is themselves. Though you might want to look into making sure your daggers and the stake are well guarded and hidden also there was another white oak tree. Damon can help you find what happened to the wood and we can make sure its burned before the Scooby gang tries to make more stakes." She sat back as they considered her plan she noticed Kol was smirking as soon as she mentioned turning it on them.

Before anything else could be said they heard the sound of the door opening and the footsteps heading their way. Bella raised her eyebrows and Caroline, Damon and Enzo before nodding her head in the sign to leave as she stood up. Giving the others a wink over her shoulder she whispered that she would be at the boardinghouse if they needed her. Catching Kol's eye before she faced forward, and walked past Esther meeting her eyes head on rushing upstairs she gathered her things and met the others outside. Getting in the car with the others she snickered as Caroline asked Damon if they could go with them just to see the look on Stefan and Elena's faces when they found out about Enzo. When they pulled up in the drive way the group stopped on the porch as Damon opened the door and shouted for Elena to come to the door already.

When she and Stefan walked up the door Stefan had his arms crossed and he sighed before speaking.

"Elena was given the deed to the house so she could be safe from unknown vampires Damon." This caused Damon and Enzo to smirk before Damon was pulled into Enzo's side.

"I've known him since the fifties I anything with him around you want have to worry about me trying to steal Elena away from you. Which we both know is the real reason you're so set against me helping with your plans." When Damon finished talking Enzo grabbed his chin before tilting his head to face him.

"Not unless you're going to share like last night." After he made that statement he kissed Damon which caused Caroline to give a wolf whistle at the sight.

When they turned to face the door again Bella and Caroline had to hold onto each other to stop themselves from falling over in their laughter at the looks and Stefan and Elena's faces. Stefan eyebrows had almost disappeared into his hair his eyes were so wide and his mouth had dropped open in shock. Elena was gapping like a fish out of water because she couldn't believe what she was seeing. In her shock she had invited them inside to get them to stop kissing which they did and as soon as Enzo stepped one foot through the door he smirked at her before going back to the car to get the bags. Damon fallowing behind him before disappearing upstairs with him to the room they would be sharing. When Caroline and Bella regained their breath they headed back to their homes ready for what the next day would bring.


	24. Chapter 24

AN: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight enjoy and review please :)

Gowns, and Balls

As she slept hat night she watched as Elena walked past Elijah who was holding a door open and into the room with Esther standing at a table waiting for her. Bella noticed Finn and Sage standing of to the side with their faces blank as Esther explains her plan to get rid of her children. Elena asked how she could help and Bella had to scoff as she allowed her blood to be taken willingly to the woman she didn't know. She watched as the vision changed to later on to show Esther handing the inn the bottle that held the wine and the blood for the spell she was going to use asking him to make sure his siblings received it. Bella Smirked knowing that her plan was going to work before the vision changed to before the dance as the siblings were in one of their living rooms Kol in a suit as he and Klaus got into a argument looking at their faces Bella saw the excitement and laughter behind the fake anger in their eyes as Esther broke up their fight before Kol went to go change. Waking up Bella stretched before going to get ready the classes at the college had been canceled until sometime the next week as they worked on finding people to replace the scientist that had been killed for their experiments. After she showered she slipped on a batman tank top and a pair of dark blue ripped short shorts. Leaving her hair down she made herself comfortable on the floor as she spread out her books and decided to get as much done for her classes as she could.

She had been studying for an hour when she heard the door bell ring down stairs getting up she rushed down the steps arriving in front of the door before Elena could reach it. Opening the door Bella looked around seeing no one around before looking down and spotting two invitations and a small box. Picking them up quickly she gave Elena the one with her name on it and began to walk upstairs hearing Elena ask Stefan why the Esther would want to meet her if she was suppose to be getting along with her family. Bella laughed quietly as she shut her bed room door. Opening the invitation she looked at the front knowing what it said sine Elena read her aloud down stairs, flipping the invitation over in neat cursive on the back read see you tonight darling with Kol's signature signed on the bottom. Setting the invitation down Bella picked up the small gift lifting the lid of the gift she pulled out a jewelry box opening the lid of the box Bella gasped at the sight within. Kol had given her a pair of earrings they each had a half of a Tahitian pearl with a cluster of black diamonds in the middle connected to a thin chain to the top the earrings where only an inch and a half long. As she starred at her gift her phone buzzed setting down the earrings she picked up her phone and looked at the message from Caroline about going dress shopping. Sending a confirmation text Bella moved the off her bed and onto her dresser before slipping on her lack flats Bella made sure to grab her phone and her wallet as she headed out the door. Slipping into her car she drove to Caroline's house to pick her up.

As she drove to the nearest dress shop Bella listened as Caroline explained the two gifts that Nik had sent her with the invitation. The smallest was a diamond bracelet that she was now sporting on her wrist which he sent because he had heard her complaining to Damon at the store the other day that the only people who had remembered her birthday the day before had been Bella, Damon and her mother. The second gift was a beautiful ball gown that was blue and silver with rhinestones on the waist area for that night. Caroline had called Bella because she needed shoes and because she knew she would not go shopping by herself. After parking they walked up to the store as Bella explained the earrings Kol had gifted her for tonight just as they ran into Rebekah. Both girls grinned before asking if she had picked out a dress yet when she answered no they invited her to shop with them. Bella and Rebekah browsed the racks picking out the dresses they liked or themselves and each other before walking to the stalls. Bella had gone through a both her picks and Rebekah's picks before Caroline handed her a purple colored gown and shoved her into the changing room. Trying on the gown it was a dark purple lace gown that reached the floor with purple silk underneath, it had long sleeves and a key hole in her back that stopped just at the small of her back there was also a slit on the right side that stopped at mid thigh. Stepping out o the dressing room she was glad to see she was not the only one who agreed this was her dress. Heading back into the changing room Rebekah's dress didn't take as long to find with her choosing the green one shouldered mermaid. They headed to the next store to pick out shoes and any accessories they would need. Bella picked out a pair of nude lace t shaped heeled sandals, Caroline picked out a pair of silver close toed heels with rhinestones on the bottom sides, Rebekah picked out a pair of peep toed black heels.

After the shopping they said goodbye to Rebekah before Bella drove them over to Caroline's to get her things before they would head back to Bella's to start getting ready. Bella received a text from Damon saying he and Enzo would be there to pick them up before the party before she sat down to do Caroline's hair first. Bella pulled it up into a loose twisted bun that had a twist of hair wrapping around it to hold it in place strands of her blonde curls were falling out of the bun and she even had a few loose curls to frame her face. Bella hair was the easier of the two Caroline pulled her hair up into a large donut shape bun at the top of her head then using a portion in a twisted braid that wrapped around the bun before ending on her right shoulder. Caroline did their makeup doing Bella's eyes smoky and then giving her lips a pale pink lip gloss before doing her own putting on a silvery blue eye shadow and a pink lip gloss that was slightly darker than Bella's shade. Changing into their gowns and shoes they put on their jewelry last Bella only wearing her ring and the earrings she received from Kol while Caroline put on a pair of diamond and sapphire dangle earrings, a single diamond necklace and her gloves and bracelet from Nik. They headed down stairs Caroline grabbing her silver scarf to cover her shoulders before they reached the door. Damon and Enzo were waiting for them at the door with Jenna and Alaric as they came down the stairs they told Jenna and Alaric to have a good time without them before they headed to Damon's car.

Their house was stunning and thriving with people as they walked in a young girl took their things before letting them pass. Bella standing on the left of Damon with Enzo on his right and Caroline next to him they walked towards the stairs and the mayor. Damon walking her way introduced her to his partner and asked how she was handling the new family in town. Bella and Caroline ignored their conversation before walking towards the bar and the side of the stairs knowing that's were Elena would be going later. Nik spotted them first and walked over pulling Caroline's hand up and giving it a kiss as she thanked him for the gifts. Bella received a greeting next though she could see he was distracted by the blonde beauty. Moving to the bar she ordered a drink and as she waited she turned around when she heard her name being spoken. She spotted Kol directly across from her the looking stunned at the sight of her before making his way over a charming smile appearing on his face as he came to stand in front of her. He reached for her hand before pulling her forward and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Darling, you look gorgeous, I see you like my gift though I was hoping I would get to see you before the ball today." Bella could feel her face lighting up at his statement.

"Thank you for the gift and you probably would have seen me earlier but you see the gift was accompanied by an invitation which meant I had to go shopping for a dress that would do the gift justice." Bella watched as Kol smirked softly at the mention of the invitation.

They talked for a few more minutes as Bella received her drink and Kol ordered his own drink. Bella watched as Elena walked right past them and up the stairs not even paying attention to who she past. Kol and Bella followed her with their eyes as she came back down the stairs a few minutes later walking past them they could smell a small amount of blood giving each other a look Kol offered Bella his arm as they strolled closer to the stairs as Finn and Sage came down shortly after. The group walked towards a less crowded room watching Elena as she meet back up with her friends. Once they were alone Finn pulled out a small vial of liquid from his pocket before speaking.

"Mother wishes to perform a linking spell on us after we all drink to the toast in a few minutes she entrusted me to get this potion into out wine glasses it has some of the blood Elena just gave in it so she can do the spell after he ball tonight." Bella watched as the furry began to build up in Kol's eys at th news before she placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Slip it into Elena, Stefan, and Bonnie's drinks instead so when she uses the rest of Elena's blood tonight she will be linking them instead." Kol catching on to what she was saying spoke next.

"She will have to draw from your energy to cast it but if some of Elena's blood has not been used she can link it to Elena that way as well so that the only thing Finn will have to worry about after is being a bit hungry and I'm sure Sage can help I that department." Kol's smirk was back on his face by the time he made the quip at the older woman who rolled her eyes at him.

They excused themselves quickly after that statement so they could make sure the drinks were taken care of before the toast. Feeling eyes on her Bella turned her head and meet Kol's eyes that after searching hers for a brief moment light with mischief as he brought a hand up to cup her chin.

"I tend to like pretty little things with sharp tongues and it seems I have found one and she has a gorgeous mind to go with her equally gorgeous looks. I want you darling, the more time I spend with you the more I crave your presences. I can see the doubt lingering in your eyes behind all the other emotions that play across their dark depths but I can tell you now that once you believe me and allow yourself to be mine. There will be no one else because I do not share and the one in your past that hurt you in such a way for you to doubt me won't be alive for long after we meet." Bella stared at him knowing that even if she wanted to give in then he wouldn't believe her just yet.

They were interrupted from further discussion from Klaus showing up with Caroline and indicating they were needed. Kol held out his arm once again before walking her to the bottom of the stairs and picking up two glasses of wine handing her one before walking up the steps to stand with his siblings. Bella stood next to Caroline as Esther joined the siblings from her hiding place on the second floor. Elijah welcomed the guest before asking everyone to find a partner and join in on the beginning waltz of the night with his siblings. As they moved to the ball room Bella's hand was grabbed by Kol as he gave her a bow and indicated towards the dance floor. Lining up with the rest of his siblings Bella noticed Rebekah was dancing with Damon and Enzo had grabbed a random girl before they started to waltz. Dancing with Kol Bella had never been more grateful to Damon in teaching her even the older dances. When they switched partners Bella smiled at Finn when he whispered that the drinks for the others were ready before she was handed back off to Kol. He kept her on the ball room floor for the next two dances as they danced he asked her if he could guess at how she had received her gift and some of the answers he had come up with had made her laugh.

When they were called back to the stairs for his mothers toast Bella stood beside Sage with Finn and Kol on their other sides. When the drank to the toast Bella had to hide her smirk in her glass knowing that Elena, Bonnie and Stefan were about to find out what happened when she was really trying to ruin their plans. After the crowd began to disperse to go back to mingling and dancing Kol and Bella found themselves mingling with his siblings and watching as Elena and her group let and Finn went up stairs for a short period acting like he was checking up on his mother. Bella noticed Damon and Enzo beginning to twitch with the need to cause chaos so she said her goodbyes to the group and placed a kiss on Kol's cheek telling him thank you for the good time before leaving with Caroline, Damon and Enzo right behind them knowing that once they were dropped off they would be going to have some fun of their own.

That night after changing out of her dress and her new pair of earrings on display on her dresser Bella climbed into her bed ready for what was to come in the next couple of days. That night her visions where a mix of her past meeting the Cullen family in their home for the first time to spending tie with Emmett with Rosalie watching in the background with a scowl to the vision in the future that had them walking into the grill like they had only gone on a vacation from her life and were back. Her last vision before she woke up in the morning was of Kol flopping down on a chair and telling Nik he was bored and in need of entertainment.


	25. Chapter 25

AN: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight Enjoy and please review :)

Mothers, Bridges, and History

Waking up after the vision of Kol, Bella knew that Nik would keep him busy until they were needed tonight. After her shower in the morning she changed into a pair of white shorts and a red light long sleeved red shirt and a pair of red vans. When she turned to get a blood bag to drink she spotted another box with a note by her new earrings opening the box Bella almost dropped it at the sight of the necklace that lay within. I was a carved pearl white leaf with small black diamond's making up the stem and the veins of the leaf pattern on a long thin silver chain. Bella smiled as she picked up the note Kol's hand writing read I gave you my word and I attend to keep it he didn't sign his name this time and Bella knew that putting on the necklace meant that she would be holding him to his promise. Slipping off her collar and feeling the weight of the new necklace on her chest kept the smile on her face as she continued down the stairs to the kitchen.

After breakfast Bella headed out of the house and decided she was going to walk to the boarding house letting herself in she walked up to the book case and acted like she was browsing the book titles as Stefan and Elena wandered down the stairs. They had stopped talking when they noticed she was there before exiting the house. A few minutes later shirtless Enzo appeared next to her followed by a shirtless Damon. Looking at the two of them she watched as Damon walked further down the shelf before grabbing the record book dated from nineteen twelve before flipping to the page about a white oak sapling that had been cut down and where it was used and handing it over to Bella.

"Willing to cause some more chaos gentlemen," Bella spoke as she read the entry and pointed to the location the wood had been used at.

Their reply was to disappear then come back fully dressed willing for her to tell them when they could go have some more fun. Bella pulled out her phone and called Nik knowing the others would hear.

"Bella" Nik sounded slightly annoyed when he answered her call so Bella decided she was going to tease him a little.

"I didn't even get a hello just for that I shouldn't let you in on the fun we are about to have tormenting the Scooby gang." In the background Bella could hear Kol saying how everyone but him seemed to be entertained today as Nik sighed before she spoke again.

"Relax Nik I was only teasing. Since the gang was linked last night I figure we could use it to drive our point home. If you and or your siblings are willing to get Stefan and Elena to Wickery Bridge we can start this party early before going to handle your mother tonight." Bella could hear Kol's laughter as Nik agreed to her plan.

"Just make sure nothing fatal happens to Stefan like snapping his neck since he is linked to the witch and doppelganger." Nik agreed letting her know that he would send Elijah to meet up with Kol to keep him level headed.

When Bella ended the call her vision blurred to see Stefan holding a large broken tree branch sneaking up behind Kol as he dragged Elena along to his other siblings. It changed to her seeing an angry Kol being pinned to a tree with the branch and Stefan pulling Elena away as he taunted Kol about how with his mothers help he soon would be out of the picture and Bella would be next on their list as .As her vision cleared she looked at Enzo and Damon smirked again before telling them to go get started on covering the bridge with gasoline and to remember the sign as well. She headed to the door behind the two as they rushed off to get what they needed to urn the bridge down and make it look like a campfire accident. Appearing in front of the old abandoned house that was filled with witch spirits Bella skipped up to the porch and pushed the door open before shouting into the house.

"Bonnie you should really come out o hiding with your mother or I'm calling reinforcements and you're not going to like what she does." Bella had a sing song tone to her voice as she waited for her reply.

She stood in front of the entry way for a few minutes as Bonnie should up at the entrance and Bella was thrown off the porch and into a tree. Standing up and brushing herself off Bella gave Bonnie a smirk before vanishing and appearing on the porch of the Bennett house. Knocking on the door Bella grinned at Shelia as she stepped onto the porch with her. Shelia spoke before Bella even had to say anything.

"I felt the linking spells on my granddaughter last night before she claimed to be going to spend the night at Elena's house. I also know she has somehow managed to break my blocking spell I have spoken to my ancestors and they have given me the spell that will remove her of her magic completely until the time she has proven to them that she is worth of the gift once more. I can perform the spell tonight you just have to let me know where she is the spirits that are helping her are blocking her location from me as well." Bella nodded at the woman knowing that her granddaughter's actions were hurting far worse than the actions of her daughter.

"If you can meet us at the abandoned cottage after sundown you can perform the spell and see the one who set Bonnie down this path. I promise Grams I will make sure she will be free of the darkness before it consumes her." Shelia gave her a hug before walking back inside to wait for the time that she was needed.

Ella appeared near the ridge before walking with a hop in her step towards Damon and Enzo before watching the spread the gasoline. She noticed they had already burned a trail to a camp fire nearby and were waiting to relight the trail after they burned the bridge and sign. Deciding to help them out Bella picked up a can she began to help out. She knew that the fire wouldn't damage the metal structure and that the fire department would be able to save what they could and she had no doubt that the bridge would be fixed quickly. As the sun began to set Bella watched as Kol showed up a blood stain in the middle of his shirt and anger bubbling in his eyes as he carried an unconscious Elena over his shoulder. He dropped her onto the ground before walking over to Bella and pulling her into his side before whispering into her ear.

"The only thing that is saving the little bastard at the moment is that he is connected to the doppelganger and the witch and I know that you would be angry at me if I had killed them before we got our revenge." His siblings joined them and dropped Stefan to the ground next to Elena.

As Stefan and Elena began to stir Bella looked at Rebekah who walked over to the sign and with the lighter that Damon gave and lit the gasoline. They watched as the sun set behind the smoke and Bella crouched in front of the awake pair smirking at the two.

"So much for plan B why don't you join us as we take care of plan A." Bella laughed at the looks of outrage on their faces as they were pulled up and they all headed towards the abandoned cottage.

Damon and Enzo stopped at Shelia's car to help her get to the destination faster before joining up with the others as they walked up to the sight. Esther stood in a salt shaped pentagram with a burning torch at each point. Finn and Sage stood near the entrance of the house with Bonnie and Abby standing in the door way hoping the spirits in the house would protect them from any attacks before Esther was through. Elena and Stefan were shoved towards the pentagram as Finn and Sage moved to join the others. Bella could hear Shelia chanting with Damon and Enzo on either side of her at the tree line. To her credit Esther didn't panic at their early arrival or Finn changing sides she was calm before speaking.

"For a thousand years I have been forced to watch you, felt the pain of every victim, suffered as you shed blood, all of you are a curse on this earth that has stretched out through the generations." Bella listened closely and noticed the signs of Shelia's spell taking effect.

She looked towards the house and watched as Bonnie dropped to her knees and began to scream soon joined by Stefan and Elena. After twenty minutes had passed they began to quite down though Bonnie was now sobbing as Abby tried to get her to tell what was wrong. The fire on the torches went out before Shelia lit them again this time using them to trap Esther where she stood. Bella stepped forward allowing light to shine on her face better as she began to circle the trap. Esther getting a better look at the girl that Bonnie had warned her about she recognized her from the whispers on the other side she began to speak again.

"I see now why it was harder to convince some of my sisters to help me in my plan with a monster like you trying to protect them. Do they know who you really are or are they still under the impression that your just one of nature's gifted still. After you help them, and they find out the truth and your plans for releasing that abomination in the future. That Kol or the others would let you live long enough for it to happen they who have worked so hard to keep the five and the worshipers at bay. I see now that my plans may have failed but your will be their true deaths." Esther followed Bella as she spoke looking at her children hoping they would attack the girl before she would once again leave the earth she could feel the magic leaving her body.

Bella stopped so she was facing the others Esther facing her in the pentagram and watched out of the corner of her eye as Stefan and Elena snuck off with Abby ad Bonnie. Bella looked up at the stars before looking at Esther once more as she spoke an her ancient Greek accent coming through.

"I see the past the present and the future, the only difference between then and now is my body. The visions have all ways been and will always be the same, as will the promise I made to nature when it gifted me with my second life. I know what could have happened, I know what should have happened and I see what will happen change with each new decision. Unlike you I already know how it ends and if I have anything to say about it they will to." As she spoke she watched their faces knowing that after Esther's body was taken care of she was going to be filling them in on her past life.

Walking back around she stood by Kol watching as the life began to drain from Esther's body and the barrier was released as Shelia left. She kept quite as Finn went to bury his mother's body after she took her last breath before following the others back towards the Mikaelson's house. Once in the house Bella walked to the living room that would fit them all. She stood with her arms crossed facing one of Nik's paintings though not really seeing it as she tried to stay calm about the secret she was about to reveal. Once she heard Sage and Finn join the others she turned around noticing that Damon had called the others and everyone but the Bennett's and Elena and Stefan were present. Taking a deep breath she spoke making sure her voice was clear and could be heard by all.

"All of you at one point or the other have heard about or read about seers in some form or fashion. All of you have figured out that I have visions and that the witches of today call me the seer but they and you don't really understand why the ancestors are putting so much attention on my gift so in order for you to understand I have to start from the beginning and that was three thousand years ago." Bella paused looking at their faces before walking around as she continued to speak.

"Now witches have been around as long as humans to help the out and werewolves were created just a little before the start of this story. The start of this all thanks to a warlock who practiced the art of expression who decided that the dark magic he used was no longer enough for him so in an attempt to gain more power and immortality he turned to a ritual. He used a young six year old street urchin who was just trying to survive to see the next moon cycle as his sacrifice. It was the night of a full moon and through the pain and the chanting the young girl heard a voice asking for help the girl had no sooner agreed when the spell began to work but instead of changing the man it changed the girl instead." Bella's eyes had glazed over as she stopped walking and continued to speak the memories.

"Faced with a dead body at her feet and covered in blood the young girl fled the sight and ran until she found a place she wished to hide in. She had picked a temple of Apollo and upon the sight of her the priestesses of the temple took her in for the night. In her dreams she came face to face with the voice who had saved her finding out it was nature who had taken a form to ask for help knowing what her servants would eventually do to the balance it wanted someone who could correct the balance when it was time the girl agreed and promised to help whenever she could. In the morning the girl was grateful for the priestess's treatment and called upon her gift to help them as thanks. She was a seer and in doing so she helped those in her city grow and prosper. The girl was never the one to speak her visions though instead she allowed the older priestess to be her voice and that is the beginning of the oracle. Besides the priestess she spoke through only the girl's daughter and husband knew she was the one with the gift. The marriage and the choices she made then were to protect her future family and the reincarnation of herself she knew was to come." Bella's hand was shaking before it was grabbed and she looked into Kol's eyes as he pulled her down and into his lap wrapping his arms around her before she continued talking.

"Twenty years ago the girl was reincarnated back into her family not remembering her past or her gift until two years ago. You see to say thank you nature allowed for the females of the line to receive some small gifts as well. Dad didn't know this though his sisters at least knew about the gifts since they had their own. My eighteenth birthday was suppose to e one of happiness I had a boyfriend even if he was a cold one and one small tiny drop of blood was the cause of every promise he and his family made me shattering like my heart did when he left e in the forest that night. He ending thing in the forest it was raining it was cold and I got lost and I believe I would have been pronounced dead had nature not intervened a second time. She reminded me of my promise and this time the chance to meet my soul mate was mentioned. When I was killed by Katherine and before I woke up for transition I was greeted again and informed that as long as I continued down my path everything would be alright. It has to be the truth because the number of soul mates I have seen and having the chance to meet mine it has to mean that nature has taken it coarse and will continue on this course if my visions are followed."

Kol squeezed her a little tighter when she admitted to being his soul mate before grabbing her chin and turning her head to see his eyes. Bella was lost in the depths of his emotions and or once seeing no anger behind his gaze. He rubbed his thumb across her cheek and caught a tear as the relief of his acceptance shown in her eyes. He placed a kiss on her forehead before she turned back to face the others reactions. She watched as her news settled in but was thankful to know that there was no anger at her for not telling them sooner. The next hour was filled with questions and answers for deeper insight on her past and her gift though she noticed Kol's questions were mostly towards the cold ones and she knew she should give them the warning about tomorrow.

"Esther was the last big threat for a while that I have seen at least until after the summer but tomorrow some annoyances will be coming into town. I haven't seen the specifics of why they will be hear but I probably will tonight but the Cullen's will be arriving into town tomorrow." After she spoke those final words Bella felt herself being pushed to stand and then pulled out of the room.

Looking over her shoulder she saw the amusement in the others faces war with the anger before they went to plan how to handle their arrival. Facing forward she allowed Kol to drag her up the stairs and down the hallway before pulling her into a bedroom and closing the door. The walls were a dark green and the furniture including the bed were a dark brown wood the bed was a king size and had a canopy with thick black curtains to block out the sun for when he slept. She noticed his book shelf held the grimoires he had written over the years. Before her attention was diverted to Kol walking up behind her and pulling her back into him she felt his face burry into her hair on the top of her head as the growl he let out traveled through her and caused her to shiver. Turning around in his arms Bella rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him and tried to pull his closer. They stood like that until Kol seemed to calm some and he separated them enough to look at Bella. Moving his hands he traced her body to her neck before he bent his head his lips were a centimeter away from hers when he stopped and waited for her to close the gap. Bella moved to her tiptoes rushing her lips against his once then twice before he growled and deepened the kiss. Bella sighed before her eyes slid closed eventually Kol ended it to breath before giving her lips a few more pecks as she opened her eyes. Staring her in the eyes after few moments Kol finally spoke.

"Your mine darling and I can guarantee you that after you get your answers he will not have very much longer in this life." Bella had no doubt he would keep his promise and honestly she was kind o looking forward to seeing Kol's possessive side shine through tomorrow.

She stayed with him for another hour talking quietly and trading a few more kisses before she left to go sleep. After she changed for bed she went to turn out her light but was stopped by the sight of Kol closing her bed room door. She raised her eyebrow at hi in question as he turned out the lights, before walking over to her and wrapping her in his arms once more and whispered.

"Nothing will happen that you don't want but now that I have you please don't ask me to leave your presence unless I absolutely have no choice."Bella studied his face and seeing his sincerity nodded her head before walking over to her bed and pulling back the covers and climbing in. Kol shed his cloth except for his boxers before joining her under the covers and pulled her close. As she fell asleep in Kol's embrace Bella felt more than ever that she was ready to face her past the next day.


	26. Chapter 26

AN: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries enjoy and please review :)

Cullen's return

Bella was starring at her room in forks and watched as Edward was passing back and forth in front of her bed. He was muttering to himself about knowing that he should have come back after a few months instead of waiting a year for the withdrawal from the allure to weaken her will. He switched to saying just being in his presence should keep her complacent when they found her and even if he had to make a few promises being in his presence for a while will bring her back under his control. The scene changed to the living room of their house Edward sitting at his piano just staring at the keys like he should be acting at the loss of his mate. Alice came down the stairs and was practically running towards Edward as the words I found her were shouted. The rest of the family had joined him in the room at her words and once they were all present she explained that she had been checking Charlie's future and since he had finally decided to go on vacation she spotted Bella in the vision as he was visiting his family in Mystic Falls. Bella watched the look on the families faces at the news before her vision changed again to see Damon's car driving down a desert road the top down with Enzo in the passenger seat and Damon in the front in the Back seat sat Kol and herself they were all joking and laughing as a sign for welcome to Las Vegas came into view. The vision faded out as she began to wake up she noticed her position had changed as she slept she found herself on her back with Kol half way on top of her his legs intertwined with hers and her face was buried into Kol's neck as his chin rested on top of her head.

Bella moved her free arm to place her hand in his hair and began to run her fingers through it every now and then scraping her nails against his scalp. Bella soaked in his presence noticing that even though her thoughts of Edward's actions had been confirmed by her vision she was not hurt any further by it instead her focus was on Kol and the feelings he was bringing forth. She knew when Kol woke up as his breathing pattern changed and then shifted his head so they were looking each other in the face. He grinned at her before leaning in and giving her kiss as she kissed back Bella only thought was that she could get use to this. Bella was the one to pull away first tough she gave him a peck on the lips then on his check before burring her head in his neck again. She could feel his laughter travel through his body as he pulled them closer before speaking.

"Morning darling now I am not complaining about you wanting to stay here with me all day but I did promise to kill the cold one that is your ex and I intend to follow through which means we do have to get up." Bella giggled at the first part and smiled when he admitted to wanting to keep his promise.

Pulling away from him she gave him another kiss before she slid out from underneath him getting out of her bed she bent down and picked up his green Henley shirt of the floor before pulling it on over her tank top and short shorts she slept in the shirt just barely covered the shorts. Kol slowly stood up and Bella grinned before walking over to the fridge and getting out to blood bags as he pulled on his jeans. Turning around she placed the bags behind her back as she walked backwards towards the door an idea forming in her head. As Kol moved forward she leaned back against the door as he trapped in his arms before speaking.

"Planning on sharing darling or am I to fend for myself this morning," Bella grinned before pushing herself up on to her tip toes.

"Sharing requires you to stay for breakfast," Kol eyes light up with mischief as he answered.

"Is that so," when Bella nodded her head he grinned before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder as they headed down the stairs.

Bella couldn't stop giggling even when he sat her down on the island in the kitchen instead of the chair and told her to stay. As Kol moved around the kitchen Bella watched him cook Bella quickly got up and warmed up the blood in two cups for them. Handing Kol his glass he gave her a kiss before telling her to go sit down doing as he said Bella sat down in a chair. As she sipped her blood she filled him in on the visions she had last night the grin seemed to become permanent as he said he would enjoy a trip with her and the others knowing the fun and the mayhem they could cause together. As the food was set on the island they were joined by the others in the house allowing Jeremy and Kol to meet for the first time. After Jenna and Alaric both thanked them for the food before having to leave, Jeremy sat down with them before looking at Bella and giving her a nudge to get her attention he pointed at Kol with the bacon he was holding.

"This one you can keep I haven't seen you this happy in a long time not even when you where dating Dickward." He then looked at Kol as he took a bite of his bacon.

"I wanted to take dad's baseball bat to his head when he dumped her now I know it probably wouldn't be a good idea at least for me to attempt it but I bet you could." Bella watched as the idea turned in his head before the conversation changed to types of baseball bats and which would be best and do the most damage.

After they finished eating Bella took the dishes to the sink as Jeremy showed Kol his game and convinced him to play with him. Bella could hear Kol asking about what she was like when she was dating Edward as she headed up to her room to change knowing that Jeremy had noticed a lot more than she thought as he talked to Kol. Stepping into the shower Bella was in and out quickly before picking out her outfit and changing into light blue high waisted shorts and a her royal blue tank top. She then ladder braided her hair over her shoulder before grabbing her leather jacket then grabbed her black ankle wedged boots and headed down the stairs with Kol's shirt in her hand. Tossing it at the back of his head she looked at Jeremy and asked if he wanted to see the show today and if he did then he should go get ready. As Kol pulled on his shirt and Jeremy ran up stairs so he could go with them Bella slipped on her shoes. When she stood back up after the shoes were on Kol grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap. Grabbing the controller Jeremy left Bella un-paused the game and took over playing with Kol as they waited for Jeremy to come back down.

Once Jeremy joined the again they headed over to the Mikaelson house so Kol could change and Bella could fill the others in on the plan to handle the Cullen's arrival on this cloudy day. Kol headed up the stairs as Bella told them that the Cullen's would make their appearance at the grill and that when Alice tries to convince her to leave with them to talk Bella and Kol are going to lead them to their house. Kol came back down the stairs as she said this wearing a blue grey v-neck and a dark green jacket over dark jeans and boots. Stopped beside Bella before pulling her in front of him and resting his chin on her head he asked if Nik still had his bats because Jeremy gave him an idea to see if he could take the ex's head off with one. While Nik went with Kol to go see if the bats were still around Bella noticed Rebekah watching Jeremy and from the look in her eyes she wasn't just impressed with his idea for revenge.

When men came back down the stairs Bella they not only had a metal bat but also a wooden one and a tank of gasoline. Shaking her head she grabbed Kol's hand telling him to let his family set up since they needed to head to the grill. Jeremy had chosen to stay at the house and help out before reminding Bella to call Damon since he wanted to be at the grill too. Vanishing from the house Bella and Kol appeared in the alley beside the grill before walking inside and heading for the pool tables. Damon and Enzo arriving shortly after and headed for the bar sitting down they ordered their drinks and watched the door. They started playing and managed to play four games the looser of the game giving a kiss to the winner after each one. Just as they were finishing up their fifth game the sickly sweet scent filled the bar and the door opened Bella looked at the Cullen's as they entered out o the corner of her eye before making her final shot. Kol had been leaning on his pool stick and when the eight ball went into the corner pocket he walked around the table to her and pulled her into a kiss.

"Bella we didn't come here for that kind of show let's go!" Damon voice broke them apart setting down her pool stick and Kol following her lead.

"Shut it Kólos we all know what you came to see!" Bella answered as Kol throw his arm over her shoulder and they walked past the stunned cold ones.

Walking across the street to the park the four waited for them to come back out of the grill when they did. Bella looked Edward right in the eyes before smirking and wiggling her fingers hello before the four vanished. Arriving back at the mansion they joined the others on the side of the house noticing a bonfire was set up though it wasn't lit and the family was taking turns telling Jeremy about the different ways they could dismember a cold one and all of the mayhem they had caused in Italy for the Volturi. Walking up to the group Damon and Kol joined into the conversation as they waited for the Cullen's to arrive. It took about thirty minutes for the BMW and the Volkswagen to pull into the drive way and the Coven to walk in their direction. Bella's family stopped talking and faced them as they walked up Edward was leading the group and seemed to still be playing the wounded mate card. When they were close enough Bella made introductions before Edward could speak.

"I see the hint of not wanting to be found wasn't taken so I'll introduce you. Everybody these are the Cullen's they are the cold ones I told you about the copper haired on is my ex, Cullen's this is my family and yes they already know about you and if they want you to know their names or what they are they will tell you." After she gave the introduction Edward started.

"Bella I finally found you I want you to come with us so we can talk I lied to you in the woods," he didn't get to finish his statement because he was interrupted by Kol's growl which diverted his attention to Kol's thoughts.

"Bella get away from him now he's a monster you shouldn't be anywhere near someone with thoughts like his. Come over here so we can protect you. " Edward's voice had changed to a commanding tone and he seemed to forget about the act he was putting on for his family.

"How about no, and before you try and get Alice to try and convince me the answer is still no, and while we are on the subject has Alice seen how this ends." Alice stepped up next to Edward before she started speaking.

"Bella you know how my visions work and nothing has changed you still become one of us and you are Edwards mate. So will you please come back with us to talk and I promise you will be changed soon." Bella starred her down before looking at the other Cullen's Rose was bored and once Emmett noticed he had her attention he grinned and waved, Jasper seemed sad when he caught her eye and Bella sent him a wave of understanding happiness. She only looked away when a look of acceptance came across his face before she moved to the leaders of the coven. Carlisle and Esme both gave her small smiles before they turned their attention to Edward and Bella countered Alice's statement.

"Funny you should say that because for any of those visions to be true it has to be someone's decision and since I am not human that means one of you have to be deciding that. On another note you didn't answer my question Alice did you see how this ends because I have." From the look on their faces they weren't happy on their lies being called out on.

"Don't be silly Bella you are human and you haven't seen anything these monsters are just affecting your decisions. " As he spoke Edward walked towards Bella.

That was all the invitation the others needed Kol stepped in front of Bella with the metal bat on his shoulder. Holding it out in front of him he used it to push Edward away from Bella and the other Cullen's.

"Your first mistake mate was claiming what isn't yours and your second mistake was trying to touch her." After he spoke he pulled the bat back and gave it a swing knocking Edward off his feet and towards where Damon was standing.

When Edward stood back up Damon shoved his shoulder getting his attention before Damon smirked and grabbing his throat he threw him back in Kol's direction. Kol was inspecting the dent he made in the bat when Edward fell back at his feet. Handing the bat to Bella he gave her a kiss before Kicking Edward in the gut as he tried to stand up again causing him to roll onto his back. The rest of the Cullen's were being kept from helping him by the others. Edward tried to stand up quickly and run towards Bella but was stopped when his arms were pulled behind his back and he was turned to face Kol. Walking up to him Kol smirked before taking off Edwards head allowing Nik to rip off the arms he had been holding. Elijah who had been standing near the fire lit it as Nik tossed the arms into the flame. Damon ripped of the legs and tossed the in as Kol walked back over to Bella carrying Edwards head Holding out his hand he waited until Bella grabbed it before pulling her over to the fire. Standing behind her, he held the head out in front of her before whispering in her ear as he placed the head in her hands as he took the baseball bat back.

"I present you with the head of the man that thought he could get away with hurting you. I thought you would like the honor of throwing his head in." Bella giggled at his words before tossing the head into the fire as Damon disposed of the rest of his body.

Kol turned her around to face him and pulled her closer allowing Bella to rest her arms around his neck. Kol was pressing the baseball bat against her lower back to keep her in place as he leaned down and kissed her. The kiss didn't get a chance to continue as Alice's voice was heard screeching in their direction. Pulling away from each other they turned to face the rest of the Cullen's to see what was going on. Esme was leaning on Carlisle and looked as I she would be crying if she could and Alice was screaming and trying to get out of Rebekah's grip and from the look on her face she wanted Bella to e in the fire instead of Edward. Emmett and Rosa lie both look stunned like they were trying to process what had just happened and Jasper looked like he was expecting this outcome. When Alice started yelling that killing him would bring the Volturi to their door the Mikaelson's laughed before Rebekah got tired and pulled her head from her shoulders and tossed it to Nik before shredding the rest of her and tossing her towards Enzo before walking over towards Jeremy who was watching her every move with interest in his eyes.

Elijah walked up to Carlisle and Esme and compelled them to leave and never search for Bella again and to never step foot in the Forks area. As the couple let Bella relaxed into Kol and watched as Damon smirked before waving at Jasper and speaking.

"Major Whitlock long time no see, according to Bella you three were the only ones to treat her right when she was human. Plus you don't seemed to bothered by the loss of thing one and thing two if you plan on sticking around I'm sure Bella would be willing to get to know you without the other breathing down your necks or you can leave with the other two but don't expect a second chance to get to know her. " Jasper smirked right back at Damon his poster relaxing as he nodded his head and walked over to the group followed by a shout of excitement from Emmett and Rosalie rolling her eyes as they followed Jaspers lead.

Once everyone was introduce the three apologized to Bella about not fighting the order to leave harder which she rolled her eyes at and told them she had seen how it went down and the ones who could be blamed for it were handled. They stuck around and got to know her family until the sun set then they headed off in opposite directions with a promise to keep in touch since they wanted to give being on their own a try and Jasper went to find his friends in Texas. That night Kol had asked Bella to stay with him so they headed home to drop off Jeremy and grabbed her clothes for the next day. Getting ready for bed that night Bella Grabbed one of Kol's shirts to wear to sleep in and turning off the lights before crawling into bed. Kol walked in from the bathroom before walking over and pulling the bed curtains closed before laying down with her. Kol pulled Bella to his side Bella pushed herself up onto her elbow and gave him a long kiss before whispering good night and resting her head on his shoulder before drifting off to sleep Kol following right behind her.


	27. Chapter 27

AN: I don not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight Please check out my poll and review hope you enjoy :)

*warning lime in this chapter*

Summer vacation

Bella's eyes were closed as she leaned against Kol one of his arms resting on the back of the swing listening to the music on his phone legs swinging them back and forth. Using the few minutes they had before their friends arrived Bella thought back on the last few months after the Cullen's were handled. Like her visions had shown her things settled down around the town so Bella was able to focus on her relationship with Kol and her classes once they started up again. After Elena attempted to have Jeremy compelled to leave town without even bothering to tell anyone. Jeremy after the fact told Jenna and Alaric to say Elena was in trouble was an understatement. She was still grounded and it had been two months she had tried to get around the punishment by using Stefan to sneak around but Bella and Kol were having a fun time preventing him from leaving the house with her. Kol had gotten his payback on Stefan from the bridge multiple times and had even more fun with it when Shelia removed the linking spell after the fifth time all three were knocked out from the escape attempt. With every attempt Jenna was getting angrier and angrier to the point that Elena had lost all of her electronic privileges and was on the verge of being sent to forks to live with Charlie if she didn't shape up. Jeremy and Rebekah were getting closer and seemed to have bonded over their siblings crazy actions.

Hearing Damon's car pull up and the two get out Bella opened her eyes to see a grinning Damon and Enzo walking towards her and Kol. Kol removed his ear buds before standing up ad helping Bella up as well before grabbing the two duffle bags by the door. Bella walked over to the two and gave each a hug before hoping in the back of the cars so that she was sitting on the folded down roof. Once their bags were in the back Kol joined her before pulling her into a kiss. A shout from the house caused them to pull away from each other and notice that Enzo had followed Kol's lead and was kissing Damon against the driver side door.

"How are you going to get anywhere if your to busy kissing to drive." Alaric's voice and Jenna giggling got a laugh out of Bella as Damon and Enzo appeared in their seats as Damon began to drive away Bella waved at the pair on the porch before sliding down in the back seat using Kol as a pillow.

The trip to Vegas took a week they chose to drive through the south route stopping for gas and when they got bored of driving. They stuck to feeding at clubs but Bella had a blast watching the three men start fights at the bars just for the fun of it. They stopped in New Orleans only long enough for Kol to get the things he had left their when he was daggered last. Bella had a few visions while there that told her that Nik would choose to come back and claim the city again and would reunite with a old friend but that was a ways off. They had fun driving through deserted towns of Texas, entertaining themselves by seeing how fast the driver could go and for how long before a cop noticed. They would then compel the cop and switch drivers Kol and Enzo were doing the best and Bella was using her time in the back seat to take pictures of the trip to add to her ever growing collection of photos. Seeing the sign for Las Vegas as they passed it Bella grinned knowing exactly where they were going after finding their hotel.

Damon had picked were they were staying and drove them to the Red Rock Casino Resort and Spa Walking in Bella loved the look of the giant crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Walking up to the desk Damon grinned before have the attendant compelled to check which party suites where open. When he received the answer he liked o the suites listed he had the attendant book the Cherry party suite as theirs for the month. Once they received the room key they headed up to the forty four thousand square foot suite. There were two rooms at the opposite ends of the suit both with Circular kings size beds that had their own circular walls and each entrance had automatic curtains Kol and Bella choose he room with the ten foot diameter Jacuzzi tub and let Damon and Enzo have the Ten foot diameter rain head shower that was completely incased with glass. There were two rooms between the bedrooms the Dining area which was next to Damon and Enzo's room. It had a marble bar as the table and had its own ice machine with twelve seats and two more plasma TV's. The living rooms couch was circular and could sit twenty four easily and there were more plasma TV's and surround sound and another marble bar. As the finished exploring the rooms Bella noticed the sun starting to set before telling the men to get ready to go clubbing knowing they were going to hit the casino tomorrow when they have all day to do so.

Bella slipped on the one o the dresses Damon had bought her for clubbing. It was a one shouldered Black dress that stopped at mid thigh the sleeved shoulder was loose and had a slit that divided down the middle. Bella kept on the necklace that Kol gave her before putting in the earrings that matched and putting her hair into a low side bun before slipping on black heeled sandals. As she unbent from putting the sandals on she looked up to see Kol walking in dressed in black pants, a white button up shirt with a black tie, and his black leather jacket. Walking up to him she grabbed his jacket before pulling him down into a heated kiss but before it could get to far she pulled away and before he could do anything headed towards the others. He followed behind once he realized what she did and as they headed out to the club whispered in her ear that she was a tease to which she replied that she was only a tease I she didn't plan on following through. From the heated look he was giving her Bella knew she was playing with ire and she couldn't wait to get burned.

Arriving at the club they walked past the line to the door Enzo catching the bouncer's eye first compelled their way inside. The music was pounding and the dance floor was already crowded as they entered. They made their way up to the balcony area of the club and choose a booth just as a waitress walked up and asked what they wanted to drink. Once the drinks arrived Damon downed his before grabbing Bella's arm and pulling her towards the dance floor. She and Damon danced together for a few songs before Bella felt familiar arms wrapping around her waist. Looking over her shoulder at Kol she smiled before leaning back into his arms and continued to dance. Kol following her lead got the hang of it quickly looking over towards Damon she saw him dancing with Enzo and a girl who they were no doubt going to share when they decided to feed. They continued to dance grinding against each other as the songs changed Kol had moved his head down and was nipping and sucking on her neck which Bella tilted to give him better access to. After one ore song Kol seemed to have reached his breaking point and disappeared off the dance floor with Bella in his arms. Reappearing outside their hotel Kol pulled her against him and kissed her knocking her breath away and as she tried to regain her breath he flashed them up to their room before pulling her inside.

Once the door was closed the kissing began to heat up as Kol pushed her against the door pulling away to let her breath he began to kiss his way down her neck until he found the spot he wanted and began to suck and nip the spot. After he was satisfied with his work he looked down at Bella their faces centimeters apart before speaking softly his hands coming to rest on hips.

"Your pass darling, so tell me what you need." His voice was husky and he brought her into slower but still passionate kiss before letting her answer him.

"You I just need you," Bella was breathless as she felt him pick her up allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he carried he into the bedroom. He laid her on her back on the bed before shedding his jacket and both their shoes before climbing on top of her. Resting his weight on his elbows he gave her another soul searing kiss before pulling away once more.

"Your mine darling as I am yours, I am giving you the chance now to stop because I will end up marking you by the end of tonight if we continue." Bella pulled him down into a kiss before flipping them over so her knees rested on either side of him her hands resting on his shoulders. Pulling away slightly she began to kiss her way down his neck and finding the spot she wanted she gave it a bite with her blunt teeth and feeling and hearing the groan from Kol at her actions. Whispering against his neck Bella spoke.

"Then mark me, because I defiantly will be marking you if I have my way." Bella smiled into his next as she was flipped back onto her back and felt the kiss on her neck.

Tilting her head to give him more room Bella gasps at feeling his fangs pierce her skin before feeling him beginning to drink from her. As waves of pleasure began to wrack her body she didn't notice when her face changed or when Kol brought her head up to his neck to drink. After sealing the bites Kol brought Bella into another kiss and soon things were getting heated once again. One by one their clothes were shed onto the floor as they explored each other's bodies.

In the morning Bella was slightly sore having woken up before Kol She reluctantly slipped out of Kol's hold before walking over to the tub and sat down on the edge slowly as it filled with hot water. Once it was full she slid in side and relaxed with her head against the side and watched the sun rise and Kol's sleeping face on the bed since there was no wall separating the tub from the bed. Closing her eyes or a moment Bella sighed as she ducked under the water to wet her hair coming back up Bella found that Kol had joined her in the tub. Seeing that she was no longer under the water Kol grabbed her hand and pulled her over to him giving her a kiss before turning her around so she was sitting in his lap . They relaxed in the tub until he water began to get cold before getting out and getting dressed. Joining Damon and Enzo in the living room Bella laughed as they men ribbed each other about hearing their activities the night before.

They spent a month in Vegas causing trouble and spending their time between clubbing, shopping, and gambling though they even found some other forms of entertainment like them like the thrill seeking rides. Two weeks into their fun Bella began to have trouble sleeping due to her visions as they were beginning to show her the last problem that was needed to be fixed. What were causing her to lose the sleep were not the visions of the future but of the visions about her past after she died. She was beginning to see the time she spent as a ghost which was also mixing with the visions about what would happen to Kol if he had never meet her. When she would awaken Kol would get her to try and talk about her visions but she would just grin and say that it wasn't time or him to know yet.

Bella was resting her head on Kol's shoulder as they sat in the back of Damon's car they decided to head back to Mystic Falls after Bella told them about the new hunter in town that attacked Stefan and in his attempt to kill him injured Elena who had Stefan's blood in her system and caused her transition. A phone call from Alaric explaining that his name was Conner and he claimed to be a hunter and according to Jeremy had a tattoo only he could see as no one else seemed to be seeing it. The conversation had caught Kol's attention and Bella knew that when they got home the others would have already found out about the Fives purpose and about the cure. She also knew that Bonnie was using expression if her visions were true and it was thanks to a man named Shane. Bella knew though that her main focus was going to be on the siblings and getting them to understand what needed to happen and that she was going to need their help to complete her promise.


	28. Chapter 28

AN: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight please review and check out my poll. enjoy :)

Arguments and Her Promise

When they were a few hours away from Mystic Falls Bella received another phone call from a frustrated Jeremy. He explained that Conner had come to him the day before and tried to convince him to help rid the town of vampires which Jeremy refused on the account he was friends with and related to some of the vampires in town as well as his feelings for Rebekah. He further explained the when Nik realized who Conner was he was trying to protect him from Stefan and Elena who were trying to kill him for being the cause of her death. Jeremy also explained in his frustration that Stefan had convinced Nik that it was a good idea to use the map that is made up o the tattoos on Conner to get this "cure" for vampirism. Jeremy drew the incomplete map for them but he was not happy because when he was kidnapped by Conner to be used as bait for the vampires in town Elena killed Conner. She could hear the anger in his voice as he then explained that when the others had found out that Elena had begun hallucinating and he noticed the beginning of the marking on himself he had agreed to become one of the five to stop the hallucinations. Only now Elena and Stefan had the others convinced that he should complete his marks because they wanted the cure. Bella seeing the look of anger on Kol's face knew that tonight was going to be a long one turning back in on her cousin Bella sighed before telling Jeremy she would be there soon and he would have to do no such thing and to leave everything to her.

Seeing the anger still on Kol's face she placed her hands on his cheeks before pulling him down into a kiss and telling him that there was no need to worry and that everything was going to be fine. Pulling into town Bella sent out a text to Jeremy telling him to meet them at the mansion before puting her phone away. When they reach the house they can see that Jeremy had gotten everyone to show up which caused Bella to give a small smile knowing her cousin was thinking ahead and knew she already had the answers. Kol placed his arms around her shoulders as they walked to the door of the house just as they reached it Bella's vision blurred and she saw Bonnie speaking to Shane about why their needed to be sacrifices. Her visions cleared and she noticed Kol had kept her walking by tightening his grip on her arm. She looked up and placed a kiss on his cheek in thanks letting him know she was out of her vision.

Walking into the room the silence and some of the glares being shared was causing the tension to rise. Bella walked over to where Jeremy was sitting and sat down on the arm of his chair watching as the Damon and Enzo found seats next to each other and Kol came to stand behind her, she also noticed that Bonnie was not present. Once she had every ones attention she began to speak.

"Just so everyone knows yes we did have a nice trip and or those of you who actually want the details you can get them later. Since Jay has already filled me in on what's going on for the most part I just wanted to know why all of you are doing this." Bella leaned onto her elbow after asking the question and waited for someone to speak.

"I never wanted to be a vampire so I getting Jeremy to complete his mark is going to get me the cure so I can go back to being human and then I am all for it. Klaus should e helping find the cure because I am useful to him as a human and not like this." Elena's voice rang out and from the looks on the others faces they didn't like her answer, Rebekah was first to voice her displeasure.

"It's not all about you Elena and news flash you weren't useful as a human the only reason we didn't try and kill you sooner is because unlike you we like your family and would rather not have the upset at us. Which is also why I should be the one to get the cure, because I deserve to be human I want to get married and have kids and have all of those things that you look at as clichés in the movies." As Rebekah spoke Bella noticed the look of sadness in her sibling's eyes before Kol's anger began to take over again.

"You all are so focused on the cure that your forgetting the threat that guards it that you have to awaken to get it. I have spent centuries helping the witches stopping the man's followers from succeeding that isn't going to change on some whim of two girls who haven't really thought through the consequences of their actions." Kol's accent began to take the tones fro when they were human as his voice got louder as he spoke.

Kol's words set both Elena and Rebekah of into a yelling match about which one deserved the cure and who should be on their side and not against them. Kol was continuing to rant about the threat to his family and that it should all be stopped and not even remotely pursued. Nik was yelling at Kol that he could handle any threat to their family. Bella's eyes never let Kol's figure as he moved closer to his siblings and Elena as he yelled. As he shouted about the threat and about eliminating those that would bring about the threat Bella's mind seemed to keep playing the vision on his death on a loop even though she knew it was not going to happen she couldn't seem to shake the image. As Jeremy's voice joined in on the argument as he finally snapped in his anger and began to shout at Elena and Rebekah asking what about what he wanted and why no one but Bella seemed to e asking that question. At the mention of Bella's name Kol seemed to become aware of the eyes that were watching him and as he turned to face her his words of anger seemed to die in his throat. He knew the sadness and pain that had been building up in her from the past few weeks and even then he wanted to take it away the urge to help her growing even stronger now with the look in her eyes.

Kol walked over to her seat as she had slid off the arm rest and into the chair after Jeremy had stood to join the yelling. Kneeling down in front of her he grasped he hands in his as he searched her eyes or what was lurking behind them. The others noticing that Kol had stopped shouting had quieted down and turned their attention to hi to see what had stopped his argument in its tracks just in time to hear him speak to Bella.

"Will you tell me what has put this look on your face darling; I don't like seeing you this way how I can fix this." Kol's voice had immediately taken a soft tone too it at the sight of her distress, his words caused Bella to sigh before answering.

"It's a haunting sight seeing what would have happened to you if I had not interfered the path you would choose to travel to protect your family would have led to your death. I know it will not happen know just like Finn and Sages deaths were prevented but that does not stop the visions from haunting me when you speak the words that you spoke in them I can stop my mind from remembering the sight." Bella found herself pulling one of her hands free of his as she leaned towards him to trace his ace with the tips of her fingers.

Leaning forward Kol touched his forehead to hers and breathed in her scent knowing that the visions of his death and his words were what caused the problem. Brushing his lips against hers he pulled her up for a moment before sitting down in the chair and pulling her into his lap to allow her to use him as an anchor knowing the arguments were not over. Leaning back into Kol Bella seemed to focus on the others in the room seeing them watching her before she could say anything Rebekah walks over to her before sitting at her feet her back next to Bella and Kol's legs. Resting one of her hands on Rebekah's head Bella chuckles as Jeremy followed her example and sits next to Rebekah putting his arm over her shoulders. Rebekah tilts her head back when she sees the siblings beginning to relax and Stefan reined Elena in, before she asks a question.

"I don't want to lose any of my brothers and defiantly not over something we don't really know exists. So where do we go from here?" Bella felt Kol tense slightly at her admission knowing that he hadn't felt like his siblings truly cared for a while.

"First thing everyone needs to understand is that there is more going on here than just something called the _cure_ and an immortal named Silas. To understand what it's really about I'm going to have to start at the beginning." Elena sighed before whispering to Stefan that she didn't want to hear this and that she wasn't going to get any help here before pulling him out of the room.

Bella waited for the others to decide if they wanted to stay and listen before she started the story from the beginning.

"What we are about to encounter is the reason for my promise in the first place. Nature knew what her servants were going to do but could not do anything to try and correct the mistake that was made in the balance so she took measures to make sure that someone would see what those mistakes were and help to fix them. You see witches are in fact nature's servants and up until three thousand years ago they would talk to nature to find out what needed to be done. Soon though when they realized they could talk to the spirits they started listening to them instead. Ignoring nature and listening to the spirits that even when dead have their own ideas of what is right and what is wrong is what caused the imbalance. Two thousand years ago two witches a man named Silas and a female named Qetsiyah created the immortality spell this was supposed to happen so that eventually it would be changed into the spell that created vampires." Bella paused before continueing.

"Qetsiyah was in love with Silas and was arranged to marry him but Silas was not in love with her and was in fact in love with his own soul mate Amara who was a servant girl to Qetsiyah. Silas used the spell on to become immortal and gave Amara the other half making her immortal as well. You see these two are not vampires the only thing they have in common with the species is the need to drink blood. When Qetsiyah found out what Silas had done she became angry and set in motion a plan that would allow for her to be with him and separate him from Amara even in the afterlife. She created a potion that had only one use that would remove the immortality from the person who drank it and petrified Amara to fake her death. When she could not trick Silas into taking the cure and becoming mortal again to spend the rest of his days with her, Qetsiyah then lured Silas to an isolated island and gave him two choices to be trapped on the island for eternity and petrify in the darkness of the cave or to take the cure and die a mortal death as a warlock he once was and join her on the other side which she created shortly after trapping him. You see in order for Qetsiyah's spell to work in creating the other side she needs it to be anchored to something so she used Amara. The creation of the other side is the true problem because the cycle of death was interfered with and that is the true balance. If the spell is removed from Amara and the other side is destroyed the balance will go back to how it is supposed to be and that is the task I was given when I made my promise. Helping your family became the second task after the curse was placed on you since it never was supposed to happen." Bella took the tie to look at the faces around her before continuing.

"You see this _cure_ will only work on a true immortal any other creature such as vampires takes it and they become the cure themselves instead of becoming human. This means that yes you lose the vampire qualities but your still not human and will have to be guarded twenty four seven to prevent someone from drinking your blood because all it would take would be a small sip and your body will start to degrade as it tries to catch up with the age of your soul. The vampire that drank from you would then become the next cure as the process continues and if an original takes it their line dies out with them meaning if you changed anyone and they changed anyone within hours they will all be dead. The cure will only really work for either Amara or Silas and neither will take it if it meant living without each other since they are soul mates." She felt Kol squeeze her tightly before tilting her head to look his way as he asked his question.

"I can live without the cure then though I don't think Elena is going to drop the idea." Rebekah's voice rang out and she received a smile from everyone and Jeremy placed a kiss on her cheek at the admission.

"Why are the ancestors so against allowing Silas to go free and claiming that he is going to bring hell on earth when he is awakened?" Giving Kol a small smile she answered his question.

"You see witches could talk o their ancestors back then only if they had not moved on due to some unfinished business with the living. With the creation o the other side every spirit that was not human before they died was dragged back from their rebirth cycle or where ever they went after their deaths and brought to this purgatory that she created. It is one of the only things I remember after my death the pain of being dragged out of the rebirth cycle on the whim of witch who wanted vengeance on a man so badly that she had to drag every soul into the plan with her. The witch ancestors do not want Silas to awaken because they know that when he finds out what Qetsiyah did to his love he will do everything in his power to free her. In doing so the other side will be destroyed and the souls will be freed to go back into the cycle again. The witches spirits lie how things are now because they have some form of say in how the witches that are alive act but if the other side is destroyed any power or control they think they have is lost with it." Bella felt him nodded his head before placing a kiss on the top of hers.

The rest of the night was spent with Bella explaining her plan to the others and letting them know that for now Bonnie needed to be avoided as well as a man named Shane. They also planned to travel to the island soon since Bella already knew how to find Silas and explain to him what needed to be done to free Amara. After getting most of the plan together they all dispersed for the night Kol taking Bella up to his room where he then spent hours worshiping her. Afterwards Kol and Bella laid together with nothing but sheets in between them as they talked about her visions and how they were going to handle the next couple of weeks and even of their future after she completed her promise before falling asleep an hour before sunrise.


	29. Chapter 29

AN: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight Please review and the next chapter will be the epilogue so please check out my poll so i can start my next story as soon as possible Enjoy :)

Keeping Promises

There was nothing to describe what she was seeing after her death three thousand years ago only the feelings of peace, comfort, and happiness she remembered. Then there was an abrupt change in the feelings then in the scenery as she felt and heard the souls being pulled from their afterlives. The searing pain then standing in the world again and being seen by no one but the two women who were present. One woman was chanting as she connected the spell to the other and Bella watched and felt the barrier beginning to form and when the body of the witch dropped to the ground and her soul was standing next to the body as she explained what she had done to the other. She listened as it was explained to punish her for loving her soul mate and becoming immortal with him as if punishing the man wasn't enough revenge for her. Qetsiyah kept talking and explained that for every death of a supernatural creature Amara would be the one who would feel how they died and would be their only way into the other side. Bella shook her head as she released that the witch didn't know that she had done more than just create a barrier she had pulled all of the souls of the creatures that had passed away before her into her spell too. When the witch decided to demonstrate what she meant by the anchor for the other side, she passed through the girl allowing Amara to feel her death as she traveled to the other side.

Bella watched as her past self drifted over to the girl who upon seeing her asked if she was going to pass through her too which Delphi answered with a shake of her head before telling Amara that she had the answers she would seek when she was ready to have them answered before heading out to explore the other side that Qetsiyah had created. The vision changed to a number of years later when she found herself drifting back towards the anchor since all those on the other side could sense where she was by this time Amara was ready to have her questions answered and Delphi was more than willing to explain to the girl how long she would have to wait to be free and with her soul mate letting her know that it would occur shortly after her soul left the other side and was placed with her reincarnation. Delphi's spirit spent the years helping Amara with the curse that came with being the anchor and remembered the excited look that reached Amara's face when she realized she would be reunited with Silas soon as Delphi began to fade.

Waking up from the visions Bella kept her eyes closed as she moved closer to Kol her head resting on his chest and nothing but sheets in between them. She laid there for a while longer before she heard the others in the house beginning to move around. Opening her eyes and pushing herself up onto her hands Bella leaned down and gave Kol a kiss. When he returned it Bell slowly pulled away before whispering good morning and slipping out of the bed to go shower. Kol joined her a few seconds later causing the shower to take longer before they both got out and got dressed. Bella changed into a pair of cargo shorts and a black tank top she pulled her hair up into a pony tail as she turned to face Kol to see him wearing jeans and a grey t shirt before he pulled her into a kiss and vanished with her down stairs, reappearing in the kitchen before letting her go. As the others joined them at the tale for breakfast Bella reminded Kol that before they left for the island that he needed to go find this professor Shane so he could be brought along. Knowing that if Shane was left in the presence of Bonnie he would convince her to start a sacrificing people to bring down the veil, along with teaching her more expression.

A few hours later with Shane knocked out in the back seat the others began loading the last of their things into the cars so they could head to the airport for their trip. Just before they were getting into the cars Elena and Stefan appeared with bags Elena demanding to be brought along since she deserved the cure and she just knew that was what they were going to get. Kol acted on his annoyance before anyone could tell her differently, he raced forward and snapped both their necks letting them fall to the ground before walking back to the car. He pulled Bella inside to sit next to him before asking I they could get going before they woke back up. Bella giggled at his words as the others joined them in the cars and they drove off to the airport. Shane woke up on the way and Nik compelled him to be quite and to do as he was told as they entered the airport. Making it passed the security and the check points Shane was compelled to sleep again once they were on the plane to Nova Scotia. Once they landed it was easy for them to find the oat they needed for all of them Shane once again awake though he kept asking how they knew where they were going if he didn't tell them and the hunter's mark on Jeremy wasn't completed. He only got smug smiles in response to his questions. Bella made sure to talk low enough for him to not hear as she explained to the others what to expect once they landed.

She explained that since Silas had gone without blood for so long he was not completely in control of his gift and was unable to tell enemies from friend so he had everyone on the island hallucinating unless they were immune to his gift like she and Jeremy would be. Landing on the island Bella and Jeremy made sure that the others stuck together as they led them through the island. The only pause in their hike was when Damon was attacked by a man. Bella smirked as Enzo acted quickly and had the man pinned but before Enzo could make the kill Damon Stopped him stating that he was one of the five though he looked to Bella to confirm it. When she nodded Bella told the others to watch him and he could join his friend in helping awaken Silas she looked at Shane as she said this before Kol joined her in smirking. The others seemed to agree before they continued walking to the cave Shane began babbling about what had happened years ago about seeing his dead wife again as she explained a plan to bring her back to life if he helped Silas resurrect. The hunter whose name was Vaughn tried telling them that waking Silas was a bad idea and that they were suppose to kill him not help him.

Reaching the cave Bella asked Jeremy to stay with the others to make sure they didn't wander off and get lost before they could go home looking at Kol and Nik she asked if they would be so kind as to help the two captives down before jumping into the hole. Looking up when she heard screaming she watched as Shane and Vaughn fell down the hole only to stop just above her head y the rope that was tied around their waist. Looking around them as they caught their breaths she looked at the two smirking brothers before they jumped down and joined her. Untying the two from the ropes they were pushed towards the tomb and the desiccated man that was leaning against the cave wall on top of the stone casket. Grabbing Shane first Bella yanked his arm forward before biting into it and holding it over the mask that was on Silas's face. When his hand slowly moved to hold the arm itself Bella released the arm taking a step back. Once Shane fell to the floor dead Kol and Nik pushed Vaughn forward as Silas began to sit up causing him to fall onto the stone casket and be grabbed by Silas. Who latched on to the man and drank Bella could feel as Silas's begun to gain control again and could feel his attempts to try and get into her head. When Vaughn's body joined Shane's on the floor of the cave Bella waited until she had the man's attention knowing he was going through the minds of the others in and above the cave. Turning to her Silas's spoke as he began to remove his mask.

"If someone had told me I would have the chance to meet The Oracle I would not believed them and yet here you are. From what I have managed to get from the others minds you have deemed me worthy of your help." Bella could tell that Nik and Kol were shocked at Silas's face since she had not informed any one that Stefan was a doppelganger of Silas like Elena was to Amara.

"I promised long ago to fix the wrongs that Qetsiyah committed the veil is going to e destroyed soon and with your presence Amara as the anchor will be free to live her immortal life with you this was the other promise I made before my rebirth. Come we can join the others so that we can get you use to the differences and my names Bella." Bella could hart h snickering of the others upon hearing the awe in his voice.

"What am I to do with this since I will not need it to see my love again," Silas held up a small wooden box.

As Bella was going to answer his question her vision blurred allowing her to see Elena and Stefan standing in the kitchen of the Salvatore boarding house holding the box that Silas was holding now before opening it and pulling out the cure before taking it after a few minutes it nothing happens before Bella was brought back to the cave. Leaning against Kol she snickered before speaking to the man.

"We can destroy that one in a fire up top and I'm sure that one o the witches we know can make a fake to give to Elena when we get home and no one but the ones in this group will know that the cure was ever actually a real thing." Silas smirked as well before following the others back towards the top of the cave.

After burning the cure the group headed back to the boat as the group got use to seeing a better and stronger version of Stefan with them. The trip back took a little longer as they stopped outside of the town to meet with the witch for the fake cure and to get Silas an updated wardrobe. When they pulled up in the drive way Elena, Stefan and Bonnie were waiting in front o the house for them though anything they were going to say died in their throats at the sight of what could have been Stefan's twin. Damon at the look on their faces decided to shock them more by telling Stefan that he decided to find a replacement brother while they were away and what do you know he found one that was almost a dead ringer for him in everything but personality. This caused laughter from the others before Bella composed herself and held up the wooden box saying that they found the cure too and were going to talk about who would get it once they were all inside. This seemed to snap Elena and Stefan out of it before Elena vanished and appeared in front of Bella grabbing the box and shoving Bella into Kol before disappearing Stefan following right behind her leaving behind Bonnie.

Feeling the dark magic coming o of Bonnie Bella wastes no time on knocking the girl out before looking at Ni and asking for him to call his witches here and asking Elijah to get Bonnie's mother and Gras so they could cleans the young girl. The two nodded before Silas bent down and picked Bonnie up knowing that once Qetsiyah's descendent was cleansed she would be able to help free Amara. Once the witches arrived the group left them to their own devices as they worked on cleansing Bonnie of the taint as they went to gather what was needed to free Amara. They stayed awake until the witches left with a fixed but sleeping Bonnie in tow before heading to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a week since they had awoken Silas and it had taken that long for the group to find the travelers that were guarding Amara. The day after their return Bella wouldn't stop smirking since Damon had sent her a recording of the scream and fit Elena had once she noticed the cure was a fake. Damon had also been nice enough to get two viles of blood from Elena and Stefan for the ritual to save Amara. Bella walked out of her house with Kol in tow as she walked to her jeep Silas leaning against it with Bonnie standing nearby. The girl having had a wakeup call during and after the cleansing with the spirits and was more than willing to help them if only to get them out of town and out of her hair faster. She was ignoring Elena for the moment since she was upset at being left to fend for herself a week ago even if it did help her in the long run. The trip to the warehouse was filled with Silas explaining to Kol the extent of his powers as they seemed to grow with the more blood he drank meaning as he got stronger his powers did as well.

It took them the day but they managed to find the crate that Amara's desiccated body was being held in. Silas gentle lifted the body from the crate before ringing her outside to the area that Bonnie was waiting in to perform the spell. Silas feed Amara some blood from a blood bag and as she slowly came to life upon opening her eyes she sat up quickly wrapping her arms around Silas before for pulling him close. Ella knowing they had to act quickly before the spirits could release what was happening she nodded to Bonnie to start chanting watching as the stone basin that sat o the ground caught fire and a ring of fire surrounded the group to keep any one from interfering. Upon hearing the chanting Amara pulled away from Silas slightly as he was not removing his arm from around her waist for anything at the moment. Bella tapped Kol's arm which was around her before walking over to Amara and placing a hand on her arm spoke.

"It's time for me to keep my promise Amara I just need a drop of blood from the both of you and your free just like I said you would be." Bella watched as Amara's eyes light up once she realized who she was before holding out her hand Silas doing the same though he hadn't yet stopped looking at Amara.

Taking out two knives Bella pricked both their fingers allowing the blood to coat the blades slightly before walking over to the basin and allowing a drop of blood each to fall into the flame. Pulling two viles out of her jacket Bella let the drops o blood belonging to Stefan and Elena fall into the flame next. Bonnie continued to chant and they could feel the magic building until Amara gave a scream before the fire went out. Bonnie stopped chanting though she had blood running down from her nose and looked exhausted. Looking over towards Amara Bella watched as the woman seemed to gather her bearings again before a smile seemed to light up her face as she seemed to look around her for things the others couldn't see. Looking towards Bella she grinned wider as she began to whisper thanks over and over again before turning to Silas and giving him a long kiss as he picked her up and gave a spin before helping the others get back to the jeep.

Later that night as Bella laid back into the pillows with a fresh bite mark from their activities, Kol pulled the sheet up to cover the two before settling next to her in the bed. Bella rolled over to rest her head on his chest before resting her chin on it waiting for him to meet her eyes once he did Bella grinned before whispering.

"Thank you for believing me and for trusting me I promise from here on out there is no problems that our family can't face, I love you Kol." She watched a genuine grin form on his face before he bent down and gave her a long kiss before whispering I love you back to her before they fell asleep.


	30. Epilogue

AN: I do not Own Vampire Diaries or Twilight this is the last chapter so review and answer my poll on my profile it will be closing on friday so i can have the first chapter of my next story posted shortly after it closes enjoy :)

Epilogue

As she sat on the ground I the middle of the temple ruins in Delphi Bella leaned back into Kol with a flower crown sitting on her lap. They had already been to see the graves of her friends and they now had fresh flowers on the graves. Kol now was also sporting his own pair of worry beads around his wrist that were going to be spelled like hers were against the sun. It had been two years since she had kept her promises to nature and Amara. Kol had gifted her with this trip of revisiting the Greek islands after seeing the photos on her wall and deciding he wanted to take the trip with her before they headed to New Orleans to meet up with the rest of the family. Catching a glimpse of the ring on her finger she that had a silver vine and flower design with small diamonds in the center of the flowers and a center black diamond the ring was the reason they would be heading to New Orleans to meet up with the family. Nik had insisted that the wedding for his brother and sister be in the place he deemed his kingdom, that and Caroline wanted to plan their wedding and since she was staying with Nik it made since to go to them instead of the others finding them. Tilting her head back and kissing the underside of Kol's jaw, Bella thought about the night he proposed the memory being one of her favorites.

Kol had gotten restless around Mystic Falls as he waited for her last class session for the fall to end and had commandeered her jeep for a small road trip to get out of town for a while. Since it was only for the weekend they had stuck to Virginia but headed to the coast. They had been parked on a beach and were laying on the hood star gazing trying to point out the constellations they remembered from the past. As she held up her hand to trace the stars Kol turned on to his side facing her one arm propping up his head as he waited to have her attention. Turning her head to face and lowering her hand back down she felt a small weight being placed on her stomach. Moving her eyes downward to glance there was a ring box resting on her stomach picking it up she opened it to see the ring that was now resting on her finger. Looking back into Kol's eyes he began speaking.

"Your mine for the rest eternity I know that, you know that, and our family knows that, I want the rest of the world to know as well so if that means I have to prove it in every way possible I will. I love you, you are the first and only woman I have said that too and I mean it so Isabella Marie Swan will you do me the honor of marrying me?" A grin spread across her face as a few tears fell do her checks as she began to whisper yes over and over again.

Kol grinned at her answer before slipping the ring on her finger and pulling her into a long kiss followed by another. They left the each shortly after to head towards their hotel room for the night. Once the family found out about the ring Nik and Caroline had offered to host the wedding in New Orleans but at first Kol had refused to consider the idea. He had walked away from the phone in anger before Bella had pointed out to Nik that New Orleans was the city Kol thought that he was being replaced by his three siblings by the whelp Marcel. Nik told her that if she could convince Kol to have the wedding there Nik would be able to prove that his younger brother was not being replaced. It didn't take Bella long to convince Kol because all she had to point out that though Kol had been daggered by his sibling the most the majority of those times was to protect him from Mikael where as The whelp Marcel had been left to fend for himself against him and had been thought dead up until Nik's return to the city. She also pointed out that if the wedding was held there then it was guaranteed that the entire supernatural world would know about their wedding and those that wished to get into the good graces of the Mikaelson's would be there.

Thinking about her soon to be wedding allowed Bella to think about how the others of her family were doing over the last two years. Nik had stuck around Mystic Falls until Caroline graduated a year ago before convincing her to have her college experience at the college in New Orleans to that they both could do what they wanted in the city before he kept his promise about showing her the world. Caroline had agreed before stating he couldn't show her the world until after she graduated from college and he wasn't going to change her mind. Elijah did not stick around town that much after the threat was handled instead he traveled with Finn and Sage for a time before going separate ways. H e was in fact the one that pointed Nik to New Orleans and taking his kingdom back. Bella couldn't stop the grin on her face as she thought about how he would be meeting his soul mate at her wedding knowing that if anyone could get Elijah to relax and live a little it would be Lexi. Who knows she might even convince him to go without wearing a suit for a day and get him into a pair of jeans. Bella had been hoping they would have meet sooner when Lexi came to meet the original doppelgangers but Elijah left an hour before Lexi showed up.

Finn and Sage had left the day after the Otherside came down traveling all over the United States before heading to the other continents at the moment they were back in Richmond so Sage could sell her gym before joining Nik in New Orleans . Silas and Amara had done the same as them and the last Bella had heard from the pair they were traveling the world and picking of the traveler witches for helping Qetsiyah. The witches no longer being able to count on the ancestors for advice as the only ones they could talk to anymore were the ones that had unfinished business in the real world. They had stayed in Mystic Falls for two months after the Other side was destroyed getting use to everything and annoying their shadow selves taking a lot of pleasure of reminding Elena and Stefan that they were only shadows of what they were. Though Amara was normal sweet once she found out how Elena had been treating someone that was supposed to be her family let's just say all bets were off when it came to tormenting the girl.

When Elena had tried to get Bonnie involved in getting rid of the two so that they would leave them alone Bonnie had somehow stumbled onto a spell to trap others in a dimension that was called the prison world and when she attempted to use the spell on the Mikaelson's and Silas, ad Amara it backfired and sent her there instead. This seemed to be the straw that got through to Elena's head and she stopped trying to kill the others her focus now on trying to get her friend back. Bonnie though managed to come back on her own after two months though she wasn't alone. Kia a young man who had been imprisoned by his own coven for being a Siphoner and Killing off his family members for his treatment had followed her back into the real world. Though he left for a short time to torment the last remaining members of his family after he finished what he started he had come back and was now following Bonnie around. He seemed to be wrapped around her finger and the tie in the prison world with him seemed to have gotten her to grow up as well though Kia seemed to be the only one to talk her down when she was angry and was more than happy to steal her magic away from her for a time if she used it in a way she wasn't supposed to. He also didn't seem to like Elena very much so when the friends would spend time together he would contradict any complaints Elena had about the others until she was forced to shut up since Bonnie would side with Kia now instead of her friend.

Kol stood up just as the sun was going down pulling Bella with her and out of her thoughts for a short while before they started back to their hotel. Stealing kisses in between her stories of some of her memories of the place when she had lived their Bella let her thoughts wonder back to the rest of her family her mind multitasking easily. Aunt Jenna and Alaric who Bella could now call uncle since they had married a year ago were now expecting twins one boy and one girl whom Bella knew were going to have Jenna personality and Alaric's love for history. Alaric had taken a job at Whitmore college as a professor starting in the fall Jenna managing a new job as a freelance journalist. After the wedding they had moved into their own home and placed the Gilbert house under the care of the city council until Elena or Jeremy came back to claim it if they ever did. Jeremy had been changed into a vampire by Rebekah after his graduation from high school a month ago their relationship going strong. Jeremy had decided o take a page out of Bella's book and take a trip after graduation he and Rebekah were going back packing through Europe though they would be back in time for the wedding. Jeremy it seemed had made it his job to show Rebekah that she could still have some human experiences and was determined to show her that they were even funnier as a vampire and if they got into trouble it was even easier to get out of it that way too. He had learned how to get out of that trouble from Damon and Enzo who had stuck around Mystic Falls until Jeremy's transition before leaving for Italy. Damon wanting to show Enzo where he came from and he mansion that was still in the Salvatore name there before meeting up with Bella and Kol in Santorini to head back to New Orleans for the wedding.

Joining Kol back in the present Bella grinned as they walked to a club that was nearby their hotel for some blood before heading to their room. Much later that night as Bella drifted to sleep barley even registering Kol pulling the blanket and sheets around their sweat covered bodies. Her visions that night were of her wedding in a few months her wedding dress made her look like she was one of the Greek goddess she had worshiped in her past life. Watching as she said I do to Kol as his Brothers and Jeremy stood by him as the groom's men and Rebekah, Caroline, Lexi and Sage stood by her as her bride's maids. Charlie and Renee were sitting in the front row with Jenna and Alaric their twins sitting in their carriers with proud and happy looks on their faces. Bella knew that her future with her family was becoming better and better with every day and that soon Kol's siblings would be joining Kol in the married category within the next decade


	31. note for readers

Hey guys and Gals,

I know its been way to long since I've written anything for either of my stories The Oracle Is getting fixed up becouse I now have an awsome Beta reader named PheonixFalls helping me with that so that is what this update is about for that story the date will be added to the chapter titles that have been fixed. For The Forgotten Story with the next day or two i should have another chapter out. I promise im not dead.

~Poohbearbms


End file.
